Alchemy Academy
by FireflyLanterns0611
Summary: AU FMA Its sophomore year for Zolf J. Kimblee at Infinite Alchemists Academy and things seem to be going normal until he has a stand off on the roof with a strange new student. How will the year unfold? Greed/Kimblee, reviews are love!Italics Kim thoughts
1. Chapter 1 First Day and Salutations

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

Chapter One Part One: First Day and Salutations

It had started out like any first day of school in my second year at the Infinite Alchemists Academy, or IAA for short. _I'd never been too crazy about that particular acronym but anyways. _I, _Zolf J. Kimblee by the way,_ had been walking on my usual route to school that morning after having fed my 'friends' in the alley out back. My uniform was relatively new and clean for the new school year. The academy blazer I wore unbuttoned and hung loosely on my thin shoulders. The school regulated button up I wore slightly untucked underneath leading to my signature red slacks. _Which even though I received hell from staff and those snobs from student council alike, I couldn't resist the cool feel of the red suede as it clung to my small almost feminine, though I'd NEVER admit that, hips. _To top it all off, I had just thrown on my favorite pair of old sneakers with the words "JUST GO BOOM" written all along the shoes, souls and laces with black and red sharpie. My long black hair was tied up in a semi-neat ponytail and the chain from my school I.D pocket watch jingled from my slacks as I walked. Needless to say I knew I looked badass. A pretty good way to start a morning right? _Wrong._

As soon as I entered school grounds I was abruptly, _and on purpose I just know it, _shoved to the side as another student walked by. Nearly knocked off my feet due to my lithe form, I reared my head back hissing at the rude behavior inwardly groaning when I recognized the smug grin plastered onto the culprit's face. "_**Well if it isn't the little firefly~ I see you didn't build up any muscle over summer vacation Zolfy**_**!"** Roy _FUCKING _Mustang, of course. The one person on earth that has proven the theory that jerk offs rule the world correct and he had to go to my school. Vice president of student council right behind _that prick _and a self proclaimed star at sports, he much like myself is one of the few students enrolled at IAA who specializes in destructive alchemy. _Spff even calling that weak little parlor trick he calls flame alchemy destructive is a joke in itself _I thought snidely as I dusted myself off and readjusted my pack on my shoulder. Regarding him and his cronies Maes,_ who honestly isn't all that bad when he's not raving about his girlfriend up in Canada, _Jean _who is a chronic chain smoker even though he's only seventeen like most of us,_ little Fuery, _squinty eyed _Fallman, the fat one and Roy's personal fangirl Riza who clings to his side constantly, I gave my most sardonic smile along with my witty reply of the day that he should "_** Kindly fuck off, you damn pansy or I'll blow your pompous arrogant eyebrows right off that ugly mug of yours". **_ Of course it wasn't the jab at my less then muscular appearance or the firefly thing that really pissed me off. It was simply because he'd used my first name as if we were best of friends even if it was that ridiculous 'Zolfy' he'd probably spent hours coming up with.

Needless to say, Roy overreacted as usual getting out one snap before Jean, who had apparently lit a cigarette during the whole exchange, and the fat one pulled him back. As weak and pointless as I KNOW his alchemy is, it did do a solid job of lashing out from his fingers and effectively burning through and snapping my ponytail holder. Giving a mock wave as my face was framed with newly fallen familiar black locks, I snickered as Roy fought against their hold before I headed inside rushing to first period since my little morning confrontation had nearly made me late, plopping down in my seat next to my best friend Miles just in time for my favorite class Chemistry to begin.

Miles and I have known each other since grade school. Our relationship was rocky at first since I'm Amestrian, even though I'm also a little Xingese, and he's Ishvalan. Though after a while, we both promptly decided we didn't give a damn and still laugh about our childhood rivalry to this day. Miles took the IAA entrance exam along with me and I never fail to tease him a bit about just missing a perfect score unlike me who scored top of my entire grade. Much like me he has long hair, though his is silver which he always ties up tightly in a ponytail. He also always wears custom snow blindness prevention goggles even though it doesn't snow here, though these hide his one other Ishvalan trait other then the hair and tan skin which would be bright red eyes. Not as cool as purple in my opinion, _Always have liked purple for some odd reason such a nice dangerous color...,_ but still badass I suppose.

Anyways Miles raised a brow at my appearance as I sat down, earning a smirk from me as I flipped a strand of black hair at him teasingly. "_**Jeez Zolf, what happened to you huh? Going all natural this year I see**_" he remarked with a friendly smile showing he meant no harm by it. I chuckled softly as I pulled out my spiral and pen to take notes on the sure to come lecture replying wryly"_**Oh yeah soon as I start wearing that pink little number I've been saving for when ya ditch Olivier an take me to prom. HA! Nah me an Flame just had another tiff is all.." **_I left it at that. Miles just nodded and adjusted his goggles, organizing a few stray papers on his desk. Miles knew all too well my relationship with Roy and despite my whining and protests, went out of his way to help if things ever got too bad which they did on rare occasions. Sighing I tried resting what little I could of my rebellious hair behind my ears to not much avail."_**Oi! Miles, got any spare rubber bands on ya?"**_ I whispered quietly as our odd but very bright chemistry teacher, Professor Tucker, began his lecture hoping Miles would yet again come to my rescue."_**Nope, sorry man. Oliv borrowed my last one this morning before she headed to gym."**_was the unfortunate but sympathetic reply I got back, causing me to groan as the realization occurred to me yet again that I was starting sophomore year single.

Miles and Olivier had always had awesome charisma to begin with so it didn't really surprise me when Miles had called me at around three AM in the middle of summer vacation to declare excitedly that they had hooked up. Both are in the military department of the academy, Miles ranking just slightly lower then Olivier. I was happy for him despite everything, it's an understatement to say I personally don't have much luck with women. Once the topic that you want to chase a career of blowing things to smithereens comes up, it seems to make one very unpopular with the ladies.

So with a distant sigh, I blew a few strands of hair from my face and listened intently now to the lecture which happened to be leaning towards one of my newly acquired favorite subjects. At IAA, alchemy is key of course in the alchemists department. And as such, much of our combined research has been based on the laws of equivalent exchange, to gain something you must give up something of equal value, etc. _Honestly the whole concept blows if you ask me but hey im just a man with ideas...and bombs._ Anyways for a while now there have been supposed breakthroughs in finding a loophole around this rule. Even talk of the fabled perfect material,_ the Philosophers Stone,_ and even rumors of perfect beings that could thrive off of such a thing. _Just think about it, an artificial body that would never grow old or retain physical damage!_ A miracle in both theory and concept, many of my elders before me have either lost their minds or worse chasing after the fantasy. Shaking my head out of my own thoughts, I caught Professor Tucker mention the term_ Homunculi,_ a word used in regard to the much sought after perfect beings. Greatly intrigued, I leaned forward jotting down notes furiously unaware of the sudden addition to our quiet classroom.

The sniveling form of my friend Dorochette appeared practically in front of my desk as the poor small boy chewed nervously on his blazer sleeve in anxiety, his tail trembling between his legs. _And yes you heard right, the guy has a tail. _Dorochette's parents were top of the line state alchemists in the field of surgery and medicine with an interest in chimera. They both lost their titles however and were dishonorably discharged for experimenting on their infant son and eventually turning half of his genetic makeup into that of a dog. So Dorochette attends here for his inhuman abilities and uncanny sense of smell. Though at the moment however he seemed hell bent on covering his uniform in drool from what seemed to be a newly obtained split lip that matched a black eye I don't remembering him having either. "_**K-Kimbleeee you have to help me! There's some creepy delinquent on the roof and H-he won't let me take my afternoon nap there!" **_he stammered out in between bites of his blazer sleeve.

Don't get me wrong, normally I would be completely fascinated with Doro's little dilemma as well as a person who could apparently see through his famous puppy dog look and even send him packing with a fat lip, BUT I was deeply interested in what Tucker was saying and Doro was making it increasingly difficult to listen. "_**Yes Doro that's very interesting but if you could just move a little bit to the righ-"**_I tried to interject before he was off to the races again, effectively covering my notes with drool and spit as he talked, wearing my patience paper thin. "_**B-But Kim! He h-hit me! and..! and! HE'S SOME TEN FOOT TALL MONSTER WITH SHARK TEETH AND BLACK HOLES FOR EYES AN..AN..AN H-HE CALLED ME PUP an.." **_I slammed my palms down on the desk, now quite fed up with Doro's ramblings and literally shouting making everyone in the class including Miles and Doro jump "_**DORO I AM TRYING TO LISTEN NOW WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!". **_ As soon as it left my lips, I clapped a hand over my mouth as if with some hope I could place the words back in my throat and out of the now near silent classroom. Horrified, embarrassed and a little pissed, my eyes wandered over to Professor Tucker who sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses."_**Mr. Zolf, as aspiring a young alchemist as you are, I will thank you not to interrupt my lesson. Please sit outside until class is over and then come speak with me privately..."**_ Hanging my head in defeat, I nodded obediently and gathered my things as Professor Tucker pressed his glasses up to rest higher on his nose continuing his discussion to the class. Waving sullenly to Miles who gave me a sympathetic glance, I took my stuff and stormed out of the classroom followed quickly by Doro who had stopped sniveling more or less. "_**K-Kimblee...? I'm sorry I got you in trouble it's just-"**_ he stopped mid sentence as I slammed my pack down on the floor now determined like a bat out of hell to thoroughly mess up the smartass responsible for causing me to miss my lecture, venom dripping from my words. "_**You said that jackass was sulking around up on the roof RIGHT?" **_he seemed to perk up despite my dangerous tone, tail wagging vigorously. "_**Ya mean it? You'll really get my napping spot back?"**_ he happily squealed. _Made my anger kind of sink at the sight of him bouncing around like a young pup buuut that was short lived as more thoughts rose of beating my frustration out on some bottom feeder punk and a nice boom and splat to go along with it. "__**Damn right. Now, take me to where the bastard is yeah? I wanna take my time with this.."**_ I uttered cracking my knuckles, nicely manicured hands seeming their true dangerous self. Nodding without another word, Doro lead me to the school stairwell with obvious anticipation. Beginning my walk up fueled by all my violence seeking adrenaline, I had no idea I was moving to meet face to face with a being that would shake my entire world to the very core.


	2. Chapter1 Part2 First Day and Salutations

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Hey so anyways this is the second part of my debut chapter of Alchemy Academy! Our spiky haired homunculus will be making his first appearance so there will be a bit more colorful dialogue. No yaoi yet so I ask all my readers who are fans to be patient for there will be in the near future. Bold Italics are Dialogue and regular Italics are Kim's thoughts. I do not own FMA. Enjoy!. ~_

Chapter One Part Two: First Day and Salutations

Scaling the last two flights of stairs to the roof as Doro nervously _I might add _lead the way, I made my usual preparations for a fight. Laying my blazer down carefully on the last step, I untucked my shirt fully not wanting to look like some prep school priss as I beat the crap out of this guy. I left the gauze over my palms on for now since the skin was still sensitive from the fresh seals I'd added to the transmutation over summer break.

Wishing I could tie my hair up one last time, I threw any other reservations I had to the wind and gave a curt nod to Doro who was waiting obediently like a dog by the door. "_**H-He should still be out there. Can't miss him…**_" he uttered the best he could with his swollen lip. _Poor guy should really get an ice pack for that. _Ignoring the worried glances he was giving me, I took hold of the latch and yanked hard. The door flew open with a squeal of rusty hinges as I walked out proudly, eyes blinded momentarily by the bright daylight and hair lifted off my shoulders from the soft August breeze.

Eyes adjusting to the light as the door closed behind me, I let out a feral growl scanning the large rooftop. As I walked forward however, I nearly tripped on a large mass curled up on the pavement, earning a grunt from said mass. Startled and a little perplexed, I took a step back to stare at the object obstructing my path and nearly laughed. _Nearly, Dorochette had been right when he said I wouldn't mistake this…whatever the hell THIS was. _

Sprawled out along the pavement was a guy, _tan fucker too,_ with black circular rimmed sunglasses as well as some of the spikiest natural dark brown hair I had ever seen sprouting from his head. _Some other time, I would've loved to touch it an see just how-…! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? _Shaking myself from my odd, very odd..thoughts, I took a second glance and noticed that he was not only wearing a school uniform, _no matter how dishelved it was,_ but also a silver I.D pocket watch just like mine sticking out of his blazer pocket which he was laying on top of.

Taking a closer look, my eyes widened from fury and near painful jealousy as I caught sight of several unmistakable Honor bands hanging along the chain. Honor bands are only awarded to the most skilled and talented alchemists in the academy for any exceptional achievements made during their enrollment. Usually even seniors only manage to earn one or two by the end of their term. _Personally I'd always secretly wanted at least one to clip on to my watch, WHO DID THIS ASSHOLE THINK HE WAS? I've never even seen this guy before so he has to be new to the school and he has the nerve to be sporting not one but SEVEN of those damn things on his watch!_

Rage now thoroughly doubled, I opened my mouth to give this punk a piece of my mind before being interrupted by a long loud snore. Outraged, I moved to hit the bastard for mocking me before I stopped, realizing with a raised brow that he was actually asleep. Not to mention the now visible wire resting over a slowly rising and falling chest that lead to headphones blasting _Rise Against_ or _System Of A Down_ at max volume into his ears. _Never all that much of a music fan myself but I know it when I hear it at least. _

Finally deciding the bastard had napped long enough, I prodded his side with my foot none too gently. "_**Oi! Jackass! Rise and shine!...HEY! BOTTOM FEEDER!"**__ Nothing. _I gave his head a good hard satisfying kick. _Nothing. _Growling in frustration, I sunk down onto my knees, ripping out one of those annoying earbuds and yelling as loud as I could into his ear. "_**WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" **__Well THAT got his attention. _Mouth suddenly covered by a large calloused hand obviously not my own, I felt the ground fall out from under me as I was suddenly slammed backwards into the concrete, vision going fuzzy.

Opening my eyes, I found myself looking up at blue sky instead of down at my prey who now definitely awake seemed to triple in size as he stood up, taking out the other headphone. _Woah, Dorochette was right….he is tall.. "__**Oi…What's with the rude wake-up call huh? Not smart to wake a sleeping lion you know…you'll only end up getting bitten" **_remarked the now very tall stranger through a mouth of oddly sharp teeth. _Humph, lion indeed~. _Scoffing, I rose to my feet with a smirk, dusting myself off. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see him regarding me with what seemed to be amusement, his eyes obstructed and unseen behind the black lenses of his shades. "_**Whatever helps you cry yourself to sleep at night, punk bastard. If you're a lion, that makes me a dragon so split before I burn you to a crisp. You're trespassing on student property." **_I replied back as venomously as I could, golden eyes glaring daggers up at him even though I admit I only came up to about his shoulders or his chin at most.

Gold flickered however as I watched the corners of his mouth curl up into a smirk then full on grin as he threw his head back, voice ringing out in a deep booming tone, laughing like a madman. _Laughing almost just like I do…gah shut up me. The hell's my problem today? _Fit of laughter coming to an end, he gave me a sharp toothed grin that had me shivering for reasons I didn't know and confidently remarked "_**Oooh feisty~ Sorry to disappoint ya doll but I AM a student here in case ya didn't kindly notice the watch.**_" Staring at him dumbstruck as he motioned over to the silver trinket with a wave of his hand which sported odd interlocking leather bracelets, my fists clenched in fury not only at the fact that he had the audacity to mention that damn watch of his, honor bands that were probably stolen sitting there teasing me, but also that he was either incredibly brave or foolish enough to refer to me as "_doll_"!

Gritting my teeth, I growled about to tell this arrogant fucker off when the squeal of rusty hinges signaled a newcomer to the roof as Doro more fell with a thud then walked out the door. "_**Kim! Are you okay? D-Did you get that jerk-EEP!**_" was all I suppose the poor dog chimera could manage before trembling in fear at the glare he was getting from the tall shade wearing teen I'm sure he was confident would have his lights knocked out by now. Regarding the obviously familiar face with a thin raised brow, the guy gave a weary sigh as if dealing with a small very annoying child. "_**Oh pup, it's just you. I'm guessing Snow White over here is your friend huh? As if my first warning wasn't enough.**_" Infuriated at being ignored, I slammed my foot down on his watch with a loud clang, both heads jolting up at full attention. "_**Hey! Leave him alone. Firstly I'm Zolf J. Kimblee, and that's Kimblee to you! not doll, and definitely not Snow White! I'm also a sophomore alchemist here so you'd better shut yer trap in respect and listen up! Secondly, his name is Dorochette not pup! And as far as I can tell he was here first, so you'd better lay off before things get ugly!" **_I now proudly declared, all the while Doro couldn't have looked more relieved and proud to be standing behind me.

Tapping his chin in thought, the guy started to walk around much like a wild animal stalking it's pray. I still couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses but I could tell his gaze was all on me. Trying to hold back a shiver, I stood my ground staring him down the best I could. _And you'll never believe it but the bastard just starts laughing again like it's the damn funniest thing in the world._ Finally sick of his little mind games I stormed over to him, anger evident in my voice. "_**And what is just so damn funny huh?"**_ Grinning and wiping his eyes from behind his shades, he seemed to enjoy the sight of me invading his personal space. _Creeper.._

"_**Ahaha…Oh nothing. Kimblee was it? It's just, well... you guys are so cute!**_" The guy replied, now only about arms length away from me due to my advance. Feeling the burn from an oncoming blush on my face, I couldn't help but blink. _Cute..? CUTE_? "_**Look Sharkface! I am not cute!**_ _**Just apologize to Doro and get the hell off this roof!**_" The guy actually smiled, not a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile when he seemed to notice my blush before tilting his head to the side mockingly. "_**Or what Kimmy Cub~?"**__ Oh that does it! _

Roaring out in now unsurpressed fury, I lunged at the guy, hands gripping the collar of his shirt collar and shoving him back hard. The bastard seemed to have predicted my move as I found a long ankle hook itself around the back of my leg and foot, effectively catching me off balance and bringing me down with him as we both crashed into the concrete. Having landed on top of him, I sprung back delivering a solid punch to his jaw that should've dislodged the whole thing. What I didn't count on was the sickening series of cracks as three of my fingers fractured on contact. _Dude was solid as a rock, must really drink his milk._ Hissing in pain, I cried out half in rage and surprise as my hand was caught in an iron grip, the guy just giving a cocky grin underneath me.

Now thoroughly enraged, caught off guard and with few options left, I caught the gauze over my free hand with my teeth and pulled, grinning as I heard the telltale rip of the fabric, light pink skin with black inked seals now fully on display. I laughed at the shock and what may have been fear on the guys face as I wrenched my other hand free of his now suddenly loose grip, throwing my hands up over my head to clap with an insane sadistic gleam in my eye. _ Losing control…not good, not good..can't fight it. Need it bad..want it…I WANT TO SEE RED! _Mind now thoroughly out of sorts, I didn't even hear Doro shouting as he ran towards us. Doro obviously realizing I'd lost my temper and now knew all too well what I intended to do, practically had tears in his eyes as he ran begging for the fight to stop.

Unperturbed by his pleas, I clapped my hands together loudly with a spark of alchemy as the transmutation was put into motion. Grinning wide like a cat, I was startled awake from my insane daze as two hands that seemed warm and comforting on my now hypersensitive skin locked over my own palms, fingers gently but quickly working them apart. Looking down terrified, my eyes full of shock and fear questioned the grinning face underneath me. _I hardly ever lose control! What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to die? The blast will kill you! Just like the rest! just like Dad…!._I was brought out of my flustered thoughts as he leaned up, one hand keeping both my palms held tight as the other pulled free.

I was still too freaked out to really hear anything of what he was saying but the bastard actually seemed calm, _concerned even, _as he spoke slowly to me, left hand reaching back and clenching into a fist. Looking up I suddenly noticed the odd yet articulate crimson tattoo on his left palm. Looking back up at him, I gasped softly. Whether it was from the fact that his sunglasses had slipped down his nose during the fight to reveal eyes that were the deepest most beautiful shade of purple and amethyst I'd ever seen or the fact that the crackle from the transmutation was getting louder I don't know. Mind and sight going fuzzy, my reasoning came back to catch the last of what he was saying. "_**It'll be alright Kim, I promise. Just relax.**_" And with that, his hand flew back and knocked me out with one hit, one hit! Must just be a bad day for me. Falling forward, I was caught in two strong arms and a warm embrace as I blacked out. I heard a bit of what he was saying and Doro's hysterical ramblings before everything went dark…

.~.

As I woke up in what I can only guess was the school infirmary about two hours later, I remembered a few things from after the fight. _Laughter…I lost control…a serpent eating it's own tail…beautiful purple..and that voice and embrace. _Groaning in pain as bright light pierced my vision, I looked around dazedly as I came to. There were many voices, a few of which I remember from earlier that day. Dorochette was sobbing and clinging to my arm, rapidly apologizing as Miles, _heh good ol Miles_, tried to pull him back asking me a little more calmly what the hell had happened and why some six foot tall moose had carried me to the nurse. _Moose..?_ _Oh yeah..Him. _Dully noting that Miles seemed to have brought Olivier along who looked about as concerned as I suppose a woman of her caliber could manage.

As the nurse checked my pulse and my temperature, usual nurse stuff, I whimpered at the pain at the back of my head. This is normal of course, whenever I lose control like that I always get killer headaches and pains right after. Bringing up a newly bandaged hand, which I'm guessing Miles had fished out from my backpack, I blinked as I realized my hair was now neatly tied up. Reaching for a mirror in the midst of all the current chaos, I tilted my head and gaped at the sight of long interlocking leather bracelets now wrapped tightly around off the base of my head forming a rough yet stylish ponytail. Miles noticing the odd look fixed on my face decided to speak up.

"_**That guy from before did that while we were waiting for you to come to…said to keep it as a gift for the trouble he caused. Oh and.."**_ Miles seemed to blush slightly embarrassed at the thought of delivering the tail end of the message. "_**..that you have very lovely long hair"**_. Everyone in the room seem to balk in their questions at that, a smile slowly starting to grace my face as I let out a short scoff before it turned into full on laughter, surprising and probably scaring the few people in the room. _Yep, gonna be a VERY interesting new year._

.~.

_So that's the end of chapter one. What do you all think? :3 I've been in only a few fights so I tried to get down the basic facts and for some reason I just thought Greed would be a metal/ alternative music fan if it was ever around in his world. We also got a peek at Kim's slight madness as well as a few key parts to the story's future plot concerning his past and his love of purple for those who paid attention in the last chapter ^^. Please review and tell me what you think. Comments and suggestions are loved and the second chapter should be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 2 Awkward Apology

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Okay so second chapter of my new series Alchemy Academy. In this we'll meet a few more characters and of course hear Zolfy's opinion of them as well. Again italics are Kim's thoughts and bold are spoken dialogue. Hope you all enjoy and please review if you read. I do not own FMA (unfortunately) though I do own the plot. No real new warnings except language and Kim's questioning his sexuality. will be yaoi in near future. Have fun. ~_

Chapter Two Part One: Awkward Apology

"_**Why does the cafeteria refuse to serve anything remotely edible for lunch..?**_" I grumbled to no one in particular at our group designated table as I pushed what are supposedly mashed potatoes and peas from side to side in my lunch tray. The four faces around me all looked up at the current question up for discussion. Four faces, four people, four names of which have been carved into my memory since day one at the Academy. Dorochette of course, who's face had been literally buried in the mysterious meat substance that had passed as the main course _that I hadn't been brave or rather suicidal enough to add to my plate_, simply smiled as his good friend Martel tried in vain to clean any of the meaty residue from his face with a napkin.

"_**Oh lighten up Kim. It really doesn't taste all that bad!**_" he remarked cheerfully, earning a scoff from Martel as one of her arms slithered all the way across the table at an impossible angle to snatch the roll from my tray earning a hiss from me. _I was gonna nibble on that later at least…_ "_**Doro's right, alchemist, and besides that, you need your protein. Or do you want to stay a weak little string bean till senior year?**_" was the only snide comment I got from that snake which only worsened my mood more. _Why did she even bother sitting with us again?_ Martel is a chimera just like Doro, though her chemical make-up is divided with that of a snake. She can bend and stretch her body and limbs in any direction or angle to considerable length unlike any normal human for sure. _I've also heard rumors she can unhinge her jaw but one scandalous story at a time heh heh._ Smirking none to friendly at her, I set my spork down flipping my pony tail over my shoulder as I spoke "_**Hmm maybe you're right Martel but you see I just so happened to learn in biology today that snake meat has a very high fat content and prone to carrying diseases".**_

Grinning as she nearly stretched over the table to strangle me, my expression turned sour as Miles gave a weary sigh shifting in his seat next to me handing me his roll from his own tray. _**"Oh leave her alone Zolf. I know for a fact the lack of gourmet in the lunch menu isn't what's got you in such a bad mood. And Martel calm down, you're not fat or disease ridden."**_ Miles calmly commented as I chewed on the now dry bread roll in my mouth, Martel halting in her efforts and plopping back down in her seat with a pout. While I did hate the snake Miles was right, neither she nor the lunch menu were the real reason I was pissed. It had been more than a whole week since I'd had my little standoff with that spiky haired jackass and I'd seen neither head nor hide of him since. The worst part was I never even got the guy's name, so for the past eight or nine days, all I've had to curse him by is this stupid annoying leather strap tying up my hair.

Looking at me from her spot on the other side of Miles, Olivier blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she practically commanded "_**Oh just go ask Frank who he is! You said he had Honor bands so I'm sure Frank of all people will know who he is and even his shoe size probably**_". I inwardly groaned about asking _that prick _anything, especially something like this. Knowing him, he'd get a good hard laugh if he found out I lost it again and got my ass handed to me by some punk new student. Glaring over at him as he sat a few tables over near Roy and his group's table, I nearly laughed at the sight of him sitting there eating by himself. _Don't be fooled, he's not some helpless abandoned little pale puppy with no friends forced to eat all by himself. _

Frank Reginald Archer didn't just happen to sit by himself, he chose to for the solid fact that he is convinced he is that much better than the rest of the students at the Academy. Though only a colonel in the military department of the school, he captured the spot as Student Council president in only his freshman year, _I swear that election was rigged_. As president though, he also happens to have a file on any and every student here regardless of grade or department in which they specialize in, paying very close attention of course to those of considerable achievement. _Wonder if that creep has a file on me, better not…pale bastard. _

Hanging my head in defeat however, I conceded that Olivier was indeed correct and that Frank was probably my only other option besides putting notices on all the lunch milk cartons reading out "_Missing: Tall overconfident shark faced asshole, please call number etc." _"_**Yeah, bet he could even get you his phone number so you can finally profess you're totally head over heels in love and want to spend the rest of your life wi-!"**_ was all Martel really got out of that damn smirking mouth of hers before I promptly threw a good portion of my potatoes all over her face using my spork, marvelous inventions that they are. Getting a sympathetic pat from Miles and his usual "_**It'll be alright**_", I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked over to where he was sitting and currently reading some kind of huge volume on what looked like a history of wars.

_Damn snake, I do NOT like that guy. I'M NOT EVEN GAY!...right…? _Growling, I shook myself out of my thoughts as I made my way past Roy and his group, Roy seeming too distracted by making some speech about dogs or miniskirts _I don't really give a fuck_ to notice me. I am not in fact gay, I can still get turned on by a pretty girl and strike up a conversation. Though I admit I haven't been able to get that second part down very well lately. _And the way he held me when I fell was pretty nice, plus those deep gorgeous purple- "__**Can I help you with something Zolf, or are you just going to stand there and drool all over my book?"**_ I never thought I'd be so happy to have that snarky monotone voice interrupt my train of thought, _that was just getting way too weird_.

Looking up I saw Archer in his usual school regulated uniform, ungodly clean and pressed as usual. Bored and slightly annoyed ice blue eyes practically glaring at me from his usual expressionless face, he sighed wearily as he marked the page he was on and slamming the huge book shut with a snap as he regarded me with his usual frown. _Hate that damn frown, hate him, stupid prick with your stupid book!__** "Well Ari since ya asked so nicely, I was wondering if you could help me find a certain student I've been looking for. He's new and has several Honor bands clipped to his watch so that should narrow it down for ya, old buddy!"**_ I grinned nearly painfully, voice dripping with slight sarcasm at the term buddy as the pale little pencil pusher merely raised a brow at my request, hands resting on his book. "_**Firstly Mr. Zolf, you will address me by my title as Student Council president or at the very least Archer. Not Ari, not Franky, nothing else. Secondly since when do you hang around the Honor crowd? finally decided to drop those circus freaks?**_" he replied cold as ice, eyes drifting over to my circle of friends, Doro hugging Martel while babbling happily to a very confused Miles and reluctant Olivier at the moment.

Clenching my fists, I tried not to lose my temper at the notion of a guy with _absolutely no REAL friends_ having the sheer gall to insult them like that. I knew by circus freaks he was referring to Doro and the snake and while I don't much care for her the fact still remains. They didn't choose to be that way, disfigured and changed beyond the point of turning back. _Frank chooses to be a pompous arrogant dick but not those two._ Martel even kept the tattoos on her face neck and shoulder from the transmutations, not out of regret but pride. She knew exactly what she was and she was proud of the new strength and abilities. "_**Listen prick, oh forgive me, Student Council president. I'll kindly ask you to leave them out of this conversation. Now Archer, can you provide me with information or not?**_" I just deadpanned, frown now replacing the faux grin I had before.

Tapping his chin in thought, Archer slowly smiled _which is never a good sign knowing him_ and looked up at me, voice belaying some type of unhealthy desire or want. _**"Say please, Mr. Zolf, I'm sure you can manage at least that.**_" I wanted to gag at the thought of begging this man for anything, especially since I could tell by that smug glint in his eyes that he had a _very_ good idea of who I was asking about. Swallowing back the few harsh words I had in reply to that, I bit my lip and glared daggers at him _which only made the bastard smile more of course_, and ground out "_**Please, Archer, can you please help me find the new student I'm looking for?"**_

Letting out what I can only assume passes as a laugh for someone like him, Archer took out a small notebook from his blazer pocket. "_**It'll do for now I suppose, now then.**_" Small colorful tabs and markers lining each page, he flipped through the book to the last half of the pages which seemed to bear more tags and reminders then the rest. _**"You said he had Honor bands correct? And he's a new student apparently? I'll need a few more details**_". Drilling my brain for any unique characteristics, I tried not to shiver a few off memories like his laugh and grin in front of Frank.

"_**Well he's tall, wears black sunglasses even without the sun part it seems..."**_ I rambled off, Frank already madly flipping through the book. "_**I can only guess he's a sophomore like us, he had a tattoo on his left hand and seven Honor bands on his watch so he's in the alchemists department.."**_ I blinked as a pale hand flew up stopping me in my report, Frank's eyes set on one particular page with many black, red and green markers as well as a few others. _Wonder what the red and black one's mean..._

"_**That will be all I need Zolf, thank you. Though as meager and amateur as your description was, I believe I've found your man**_" Letting out a sigh of relief, I was too excited as well as anxious to even lash out at the subtle insult he had placed in there. _**"Well? Let's hear it, who is he? What is he? How does some rookie sophomore score seven honor bands even before his first day?**_" This time I got the book instead of his hand brought down across my head before he opened it back up and read out from the file.

"_**Settle down, I was getting to that. There's no real sure answer under his name other then the fact he's from a very high up family in the state alchemists division. His specialties include defensive alchemy and everything else on that is heavily restricted and classified.**_" I nearly forgot to blink; shocked that even Frank's files were limited on this guy as he continued. "_**You were right to guess he was a sophomore though he's a year older than us. Probably got held back, a delinquent no doubt…**_" Frank scoffed trying to seem unimpressed as he shut the book; _no doubt he's pissed at the lack of information as well being the control freak he is._

Finally coming back from taking it all in, I was able to stutter out one more question before Archer would surely lose patience. "_**No name, that's it? Can you at least tell me what class he has? What bus he takes maybe? I need some way to get a hold of him!"**_ Raising a thin dark brow at my sudden outburst, Archer almost smirked as he peeked back into his little book. "_**Really desperate to find this guy, huh Zolf? He stand you up for a date or something~?**_" _WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I LIKE THAT COCKY BAS- _"_**He has P.E last period of the day and says here he just walks home. Huh, says here he takes the same route you do Zolf, though he lives up on Dublith Street."**_

With that, Frank seemed to get bored and left without even a goodbye, turning his head up as if I was garbage as he walked away. Honestly though I didn't give a damn about what Frank did at the moment. _The guy really is a student, lives near my street even and walks back that way! _Nearly cackling with glee, I returned to my table grinning in triumph. Miles seeing the grin smiled and adjusted his glasses as the bell that ended lunch rang. "_**Wow, no sadistic smirk or murderous glint in your eyes, I'm guessing it went well?**_" Grinning still as I grabbed my bag from my seat, throwing what little I had left in my tray away, I threw my arm around Miles's shoulders as we headed off to Math, already drawing up my perfect plot for the day ahead. "_**Oh yes Miles, I got EXACTLY what I need…"**_

_Well that's it for the second part. Tried to get Frank's character right and even worked in Roy's fascination with miniskirts AND DOGS! ^^ anyways second part of the chapter should be up by tomorrow or early in the week. Reviews are love! Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy New Year all!_


	4. Chapter 2 Part2 Awkward Apology

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_ Yup so here's part two. We'll finally see Kimmy's big confrontation with our greedy homunculus and maybe a little "envious" influence as well. ;) I am now doing commissions so if anyone wants a story or a pairing done just forward me your request through review or private messaging. I am a student however so I can only do so much with homework and what not so first five requests I shall make happen. :3 Anyways I do not own FMA or the characters sadly but I do own the plot. Warnings same as last time, language and a few hints to sexuality also homophobic dialogue and violence in just one particular fight. I do not support or approve of homophobia or any harm meant towards the homosexual, bisexual or transgender race, I am only using the one term for the plot. On with the show then. ~_

Chapter Two Part Two: Awkward Apology

Time seemed to slow down the last few agonizing minutes of Math class as I anxiously scribbled arrays in my notebook for no other reason it seems then just to pass the time. _I've always been particularly good at math so I always end up finishing my work early on in class._ So with nothing but free time since Ms. Sheska apparently couldn't find me any extra credit work to do under all those books she keeps sprawled out over her desk. So my fate seemed to be set on sitting there, drawing transmutations that had nothing to do with my actual research from my combined boredom and own nervousness for what I had planned in just a few short minutes. With my mind as far gone in daydreams as it was, I wouldn't have been surprised if a turquoise panda with yellow polka dots sprung to life from my notebook full of odd random seals.

_I honestly had to kind of laugh at that thought._ Sighing and finally resigning to my own bad luck, I closed the notebook shut and resorted to simply staring at the clock. _Three minutes left till four, I can wait, three minutes, two fifty seven, two fifty six. _Miles looked up from his own notebook which he was currently filling up with notes from today's lesson to shoot me a friendly smile when he saw my dreamy distracted state. "_**Kim you know since you've already finished your work and probably next week's homework knowing you, you can probably just ask to leave early. Ms. Sheska likes you and as long as you just tell her you need to speak to a student, I'm sure she'll let you off the hook."**_

_Ah good 'ol Miles, always lookin out for me. _Chuckling softly to myself, I smiled at him waving the thought away with a simple flick of my wrist noticing for the second time that week that my tattooed palms were nearly healed from their last little falderal. "_**Nah Miles, I'll be fine really. Besides it would be cruel of me to force her to find a piece of paper to write me an excuse in all that mess she calls books.**_" That earned me a laugh from Miles which in turn brought a smile to my face as usual. I honestly didn't mind Ms. Sheska, despite her easily flustered mindset and nearly stifling spectacles she called glasses. She's really one of the few teachers here that I actually like instead of merely tolerating so I can make better use of my alchemy. Ms. Sheska wasn't an alchemist nor did she teach it, just simple and advanced Math, Algebra, Geometry, Calculus and Trigonometry. Only she could manage and process all of this because of her brilliant memory for information. _There's even myths that she's memorized every volume of the Academy library word for word._

Nonetheless, Miles was just trying to cheer me up since he of all people knew what I was going through at the moment. And it had worked too until I was jarred out of my thoughts as the bell suddenly rang. _What? But I still had one minute and two point five seconds left! _Suddenly flustered with my window of opportunity slowly closing, I grabbed my bag and all but ran out of the classroom even as Ms. Sheska stumbled up to her feet to try and address us before we all left.

Giving a quick wave to Miles as Olivier joined his side to walk home, I sped down the hallway toward the school gymnasium which seems funny now since usually it's the one place in the academy where I try and stay as far away from as much as humanely possible. The reason, or reasons were currently standing right in front of the door as I barged in. _**"Why Hello wayward student and welcome to your marvelous Physical Education class~! Physical strength and perfection have been passed down through the Armstrong Family for generations so allow me, Alex Louis Armstrong, your teacher to enlighten you and broaden your horizon so you too can reach your physical peak!" **_As the color surely faded from my face at the sight of the brawny P.E coach enlisted at the academy flexing what I'm almost certain is an unhealthy amount of raw muscle, a grunt interrupted his speech as a very muscular but slightly less sparkly man joined his presentation. "_**Ah yes along with my assistant coach Sid Curtis, we will both lead you down the path to physical enlightenment young man~!**_"

As the blood drained from my body completely at the embarrassing display of two grown men sparkling and flexing numerous muscles as their shirts ripped off at the seams, a familiar deep chuckle met my ears causing my brain to wake up from the combined state of shock and terror. Head snapping up I caught sight of a head of spiky hair and familiar grin before he turned away, walking out of the designated exit on the other side of the gymnasium. _Crap! I forgot there's a back way behind the academy that leads right through my street! _Ignoring the obvious contest being held by the two men I sprinted across the gym to the door and bolted outside looking around.

As I scanned the area, I remembered the exact reason why I hardly ever use the back way and even go to some lengths to avoid it. Eyes squinting in disgust I looked past all the empty beer bottles, cans, cigarette butts, assorted trash and discarded dirty magazines left here by the lowlifes to look for anything tall dark and overconfident. Eyes now focused, I caught a glimpse of him about thirty feet away surrounded by a group of thugs who by appearance made him look like some kind of church boy in leather pants. _Wait, how did he go such a long distance so fast…? _My thoughts were interrupted as what seemed to be the leader of the thugs, a greasy unkempt boy probably eighteen or nineteen with crudely transmutated jaws like some sort of crocodile, stepped forward with a knife.

"_**Look man, we don't want any trouble yeah? All we're saying is if your brother's gonna dress up like a little faggot, he's gonna get treated like one. Or at least like that skanky sister of yours.**_" he drawled out, my guy's fists clenching tight seemed to go unnoticed as the dumbass bastard just continued_** "Those cuts on her face ever heal up? I'd hate for there to be any bad blood between us Greed, you're like my bro dude!"**_ My eyes went wide as the arrogant bastard handled his knife thoughtfully at the notion of cutting up some poor girl even if she was a slut. I apparently wasn't alone on that since as soon as the words left his crooked mouth, one of the five thug's heads was bashed into a wall with a sickening crunch, Greed's fist gripping the man's hair as the guy's body went limp.

"_**Don't. You. EVER talk about her like that. And as for Envy, if you ever bother him like that again I'll mess you up so bad you'll wish you were still as freakishly disfigured as you are now!"**_ he growled out through serrated teeth as he let his previous victim sink to the ground. _Huh, so his name is Greed..? And he has siblings named Lust and Envy? Kind of odd names. _Nevertheless, this Greed was a whole different person from the happy go lucky guy I had fought before. This Greed was just….frightening, and it was _FANTASTIC! _

All of the thugs seemed to grow nervous from seeing one of their own taken down so quickly, _as they should_. The leader seemed to shrink slightly, obviously having been confident with the ratio of five against one up until now, before growling and baring his crooked crocodile-like teeth and jaws, hand nervously lashing out with the knife. "_**O-Oh Yeah? I aint afraid of some sorry ass punk! C'mon boys, let's put this fucker in his place!**_ _**Get him!**_"

Greed seemed to have been waiting for that, dropping his backpack and taking off his sunglasses as a bomb seemed to go off amongst the thugs, all of them charging forward with pipes, bats and the leader with his knife. A chord of fear was struck in my mind as the possibility occurred to me that this Greed guy could be really badly hurt. _Damn cocky bastard, you're gonna get yourself killed!_ Stepping forward and unwrapping my palms, I stopped and simply stared at the sight as time seemed to go still. Greed ducking down as one of them took a swing, long arm jabbing an elbow painfully deep into the thug's right leg with a telltale crack of bones snapping before he grabbed the pipe as the man dropped it wailing in pain. Purple eyes dark and dangerous, he shoved the pipe hard into the next one's stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him then bashing the last one's head in as the latter fell to the ground.

The sight all but took my breath away, not only at the sheer strength, power and deadly accuracy but also at the fact that it all took place in under a minute. Greed just stood there glaring at the cowering gang leader, in the middle of what looked like a battle field, three men much older than him all cringing and whimpering at his feet like some sort of whipped dogs. _And the asshole didn't even use alchemy! _

As he stepped towards the shivering little wimp, the weakling tried to plead with him of course, stammering out as he tried to grab for the knife he had dropped in shock during the whole thing. "_**Hey c'mon man be cool yeah? Greed? Greed man you know you an me will always be bros right? I was just kidding! Just some brotherly fun, you know like we did way back when!**_" Greed simply scoffed, none of the humor and amusement I had seen before when he fought me evident on his face as he harshly kicked the knife away from the lowlife's outstretched hand, small trinket skittering to a halt a good fifteen feet away.

"_**I only have four brothers, and you are not one of them. Stay away from my family**_" and with that he delivered a solid left hook to the guy's crooked jaw, the considerably older teen falling unconscious to the ground as the snap of his jaw dislocating rang out. You could have heard a pin drop in the alley way that had once been so disturbed by riotous vile cursing and drunk or drugged laughter, Greed standing in the midst of it as he stood up to his full height letting out a weary sigh. _Beautiful…_It was the only real thought that circled through my head at what I saw.

"_**Oi, you gonna stand there all day gaping like that?**_" he suddenly smiled as he turned his head towards me replacing his sunglasses, walking back and grabbing his backpack from under one of the unconscious forms which he lifted up with his foot. Still thoroughly stunned, I just blinked and sort of stared at him as he walked over cautiously. _Does he think I want to get back at him from earlier..? After that I wonder if I even could..._Shaking myself, I looked back up at him calmly, both of us now standing relatively close to one another but he still seemed to give me some space which was appreciated.

"_**O-Oh! Uh….No not really. You alright? Those bastards seemed pretty strong…even for a bunch of pathetic bottom feeders…**_" I babbled absentmindedly, Greed seeming to blink behind his shades in confusion or astonishment before I realized just how worried and concerned my expression was. Frowning and hiding the faintest blush, I shoved my now bare palms into my pockets muttering softly. "_**Not that I care, Shark faced asshole…**_"

At that Greed threw his head back laughing heartily in his deep rough tone, causing me to let loose a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding before he raised a hand carefully at first then ruffled my hair mussing up my pony tail slightly. _Back to his old self it seems…good…_ I bit my lip to hold back the smile that had formed as his laughter finally died down and he gave his usual grin.

"_**Sorry ya had to see that Kimmy cub, but you know these guys were just reeeeaally pissing me off. Gotta put them in their place am I right?**_" he smirked as if waiting for me to give some sort of reply. Frowning, I figured with my pony tail for a bit before giving a curt nod and stating "_**Yeah guess they deserved it too, ganging up on you like that…**_"

Somehow someway, _completely without my realization of course since I definitely positively do not like this guy!,_ we ended up walking home together since the back way was now thoroughly clear of those street rats. The walk back was awkward as we both seemed to want to discuss the same thing but couldn't, Greed frequently adjusting his bag on his shoulder and me fiddling with my hair nervously as we walked close to each other. "_**My name's Greed by the way…but you probably heard that from them…"**_ I just nodded wishing I could simply talk and get it over with.

Seeing my street getting dangerously close, I swallowed my pride and was about to speak up when he beat me to it. Stopping in his pace causing me to stumble slightly before I stopped as well, he ran a tattooed hand through dark brown spikes as he sighed and looked at me from over his shades. "_**Look…I'm sorry about the whole thing on the roof okay? New school schedules exhaust me and I guess I got a little cranky. I'll let your dog friend sleep up there from now on if it'll help…"**_ Greed almost seemed…ashamed, embarrassed, sorry even and it honestly freaked me out and had my stomach doing all kinds of flips from the way he was staring at me with such deep beautiful amethyst orbs.

Scrambling for some kind of cool response so I wouldn't seem like some cast out chick, I stared at the ground not realizing I was blushing and stammered out "_**I-It's okay yeah? Don't mention it. I was kind of out of line too trying to use my alchemy like that… could've really hurt you." **_I paused and looked up shyly, unsure of how to continue. _I never really have been good at apologies, dang it what is it about this guy that's making me really want to try..Hard…_Seeing him looking straight into my eyes slightly dumbfounded by my response, I tried to let my gaze wander down again before I felt a warm hand left my face up gently and found myself looking straight into depthless amethyst.

"_**So I'm sorry…**_" I finally spit it out, too caught up in his stare to really think straight. _The hell's my problem? He's a guy just like me! I'm not gay so why…_Greed just seemed to smile which only made me curse softly as I blushed more. "_**It's okay yeah? I'm sorry too. Your alchemy's pretty impressive though. I've never seen people tattoo the seals permanently onto the skin before. Pretty amazing concept, you never have to waste time drawing symbols or worrying about rain canceling the reaction**_"

If I was pink before, I probably turned deep crimson now_ heh ironic huh?_, at not only the fact he apologized but the sound of such high praise I had never heard so well delivered about my techniques. From what I could tell from his words and what Frank had told me, the guy actually had an amazing mind for alchemy under all that tan spiky haired arrogance. _ And he's impressed by MY alchemy!_

Flipping my pony tail off my shoulder and trying to seem unattached as I mumbled a small thank you, I remembered why I had followed him in the first place as the leather strap brushed my shoulder. "_**Oh yeah! I still have your bracelet if you want it. Thanks for letting me borrow it but I have ties at home if you need it back.**_" Raising a brow at my statement, he gently took hold of my ponytail and pulled it back over my shoulder, me just trying to deny the fact it felt nice to have him work with my hair.

Tugging softly and pulling the leather strap loose, he smiled and replaced it on his bare wrist, rejoining its twin on the opposite arm as my jet black hair fell free over my shoulders. Without even noticing it we were on my street near my house even. _Which pissed me off, just getting to know the guy and WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!_ A light chuckle interrupted my inner conflict as he smiled at me genuinely for the second time that week. "_**Thanks for bringing it back, little Wrath was getting all worried and rambling that the academy was overrun with pickpockets or something.**_"

Waving as he headed up to Dublith Street, he turned around once more and grinned, earning a small smile from me. "_**I'll see ya around school yeah? And you know you should wear your hair down like that more often…it's really pretty.**_" With that he headed uphill and after the train passed behind him, he was gone. I simply leaned against my gate for a while before smiling and laughing softly as I walked inside. Mom was passed out again on the couch, empty alcohol bottles strewn about but for once I didn't care. I ran upstairs and took a shower, cheek and neck still warm from where his hands had been.

_So loooong! lol I'm sorry this is such a long chapter but I hated the thought of adding a third part and I like the flow of it this way. Anyways woo! Finally a little yaoi action for all those patient fans out there, well light shounen ai but still hints of what's to come. But anyways as you can see from the mention of Little Wrath, I'm gonna be using the old FMA sins so Bradley would be Pride and Selim well nobody. :3 I also gave a peek that in here Greed cares about a few of the sins at least like Lust, Envy and Wrath and even a peek at Kim's life at home and what he's got to deal with. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love and I'll update soon as I can!_


	5. Chapter 3 Movie Night

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_ Wooh! It's Dead week at school so not much else to do during the day with reviews and all so I wrote up the layout for this new chapter during Spanish. ^^ I had already gotten my work done anyways. So! Here is Alchemy Academy official chapter three part one. We'll see a bit more character development here and Kim's own realization of his new feelings throughout. Warnings include language of course ^^ along with mention of some sexual activity but no sex just yet, questioning and denial of sexuality and for now that's about it. My commissions are still open to the first five who want a story or a pairing done. Without further introduction, please enjoy. ~_

Chapter Three Part One: Movie Night

The next few weeks after that seemed to fly by in a blur as the new school year got fully under way. Which of course meant that all the teachers and staff were done with the whole "welcome back kids, summer sure was fun golly gosh!" routine and in turn nearly doubled our workload with projects, quizzes over summer assignments and just overall dull as dust homework which caused many at the Academy to groan and whine as if in some sort of educational torture.

Personally of course, I didn't mind one bit. Aside from alchemy courses, the school curriculum is fairly simple and easy to master. _At least for me it is. _Besides with the considerable yet easily manageable homework, I had plenty of time to focus on the newest addition to our little group. Greed had indeed been true to his word and openly apologized to a very startled Dorochette when he suddenly joined our lunch table one afternoon. _Heh poor dog looked like he was about to wet himself._ Greed even went so far as to offer him space on the roof for his daily naps.

Everyone else at the table simply gaping openly at the peculiar, _and perhaps slightly alarming at the time_, teen sitting next to me as a deadly silence fell before Doro all but threw his arms around a now flustered Greed and enthusiastically declared he was forgiven. Giving me an unsure glance, Greed simply went along with it after I delivered a curt nod and patted Doro's head gently much like one would a dog. _Doro's tail was wagging a mile a minute the whole time I swear. _

After that as well as my personal reassurance to Miles and Olivier that he was a good guy, the group accepted him with open arms. Dorochette becoming a clear example of such, followed Greed everywhere and anywhere he went within reason and would leave him to his own devices if Greed made it clear he'd had enough. Almost like a loyal dog acknowledging and obediently following the commands of its master. The others seemed to enjoy Greed's company at least, Miles greatly won over when Greed inquired where he purchased his goggles one afternoon.

What sickened me to the point of gagging though was the snake. Even before he sat down at our table that first day, Martel had been following him with her eyes as he made his way over the entire time, eyes drinking in every bit of his form as he settled down in front of us. _Bitch._ It didn't help that Doro had taken such a liking to him either since of course whenever he'd mention doing anything pertaining to Greed, she'd shoot up like some sort of love struck cobra and tag along without question. Shame seeming to not exist in that raggedly blonde head of hers, anytime Greed would sit with us she would either stand close to him like some sort of comical excuse for a body guard or worst of all cuddle up to him, clinging to his arm obviously ignoring the holes I was glaring into her skull from across the table.

_Don't get me wrong, Lizard Lips can swoon and fawn after any pathetic sort of man who would meet her fancy, poor sap whoever he is. But Greed was no poor sap._ After that day, the two of us walking home together became a regular occurrence that I would hardly bat an eye lash at though blushing still seemed to be a popular thing due to _certain thoughts!_ We would walk and usually talk whether it was about school, stuff at home or ourselves in general. _The last one being my current favorite and I won't even reprimand myself for that…it's perfectly natural for friends to be curious of one another…just friends, nothing more._

In that time however, I learned many new and interesting things about Greed, the majority of which I found very pleasing to discuss. No matter how much I whined and pleaded though he would never show me that supposed defensive alchemy of his simply brushing it off as not important. Nevertheless I had grown fond of him and in no way at all wished for him to fall into the clutches of that snake. The thought of those two…._together…_ was indeed enough to make me lose my lunch. _And it has nothing to do with jealousy…I do NOT care who Greed dates, I'm just looking out for him as a friend._

It was a seemingly dull Friday in late September, October and Halloween just over the horizon. The entire group, Greed absent at the moment, had study hall in the school library and were taking the opportunity to lessen our workload so we were free for the oncoming weekend. "_**So X +3/π is equal to y²-¾GAAAAH! When are we actually gonna use any of this?**_" Doro pitifully whined as he was stuck on only the third of the twenty questions we'd been assigned. Chuckling softly I closed my own journal just having finished all of them in record time, Miles leaning down from the table and giving Doro a light pat from where he laid on the floor with a math book propped against several other text books.

_**"Hey C'mon Doro don't sweat the small stuff yeah? If you find a problem you can't solve just skip it for now then come back to it later**_" he kindly remarked to the now sniveling pup, Olivier too engulfed in her book on military maneuvers and strategies to really offer more than a soft grunt and nod in agreement. "_**B-But Miles! I don't know how to solve even more than half the stuff on this page!**_" Doro stammered out, nearly chewing the eraser off his pencil in anxiety. "_**Maybe Kim can help, he's really sharp at math**_".

Holding up a well manicured hand, I stopped Miles right there as I skimmed through an old volume about transmutation circles. "_**Ah Ah Ah Miles, I swore off tutoring Doro freshman year after I literally had to tell Mr. Yoki my dog ate my geology homework**_" Ignoring the painfully shining puppy dog eyes I was getting from the floor bound chimera, I simply returned to my reading without a second thought earning a defeated whimper from Doro as he turned back to the horrible book.

Quickly changing the subject, Miles smiled excitedly as he closed his creative writing folder and addressed us all. "_**Hey that reminds me you guys! My mom finally bought that new horror flick Insidious and as my friends, you're welcome to hop on over tomorrow and watch it with me!"**_ The suggestion seemed to be heavenly music to all of our ears, all four heads snapping up in attention at the thought of a fun little get together.

"_**Ah Miles man you're a life saver! I hear that movie is epic!**_" I replied, actual emotion and excitement unrestrained for once at the lovely thought of just kicking back and watching a movie as well as getting away from the house _and her._ Shaking myself of any unwanted bad thoughts or memories, I gave a genuine smile as times of arrival and items to bring were discussed. As we all agreed to our own singular responsibilities, Doro chimed in cheerfully. "_**Hey! Why don't we get Greed to tag along? He's gotten along really well with the group and since he's new this'll be his first time to hang with us outside of school!"**_

All seemed to nod at the idea, me finding myself smiling softly a bit at the thought of him coming before I noticed four sets of eyes focused on me, gazing with some sort of obvious expectation. "_**W-What's the deal? What're you all staring at me for?**_" I retorted feeling myself grow slightly nervous under such close observation, Olivier seeming to be man enough _or woman enough I suppose _to speak up. "_**Nothing, we all just figured you'd be the one to ask him if he wants to come, you two being so close an friendly and all.**_"

Feeling heat rushing to my face, I was about to make some snide comment that if she kept her lip in that constant pout of hers much longer it would freeze that way, I was cut off by none other than Miles as he looked at me sincerely from behind his goggles _with what even seemed to be hints of concern_. "_**She's got a good point Kim. You have to admit you two do spend a lot of time together and you stuck your neck out for the guy to us after only knowing him a couple of days.**_" Embarrassed at how hard Mile's words really struck home without him probably even realizing it, I returned my gaze to my notes, hair hiding the blush as I muttered out a short "_**And…?**_" _Dammit why do I always get so flustered whenever he comes up in the conversation…?_

"_**And we just thought he couldn't refuse the offer with it coming from his personal little lapdog~**_" Martel smugly sneered before giving a loud squeak as she barely ducked away from the volume I had heaved directly for her head. _Too bad, with her brain damage would probably be an improvement…_ "_**Marty! That wasn't very nice of you especially when we're asking Kim to do something for all of us…an what's wrong with bein a dog…?"**_Doro inquired sounding nearly heartbroken and if I hadn't been ready to shoot that snake I would've walked over and given the little guy a hug for staying in my corner like that.

Receiving multiple glares and disapproving looks, Martel frowned muttering a barely comprehensible "_**Guess I'm sorry…**_" before the bell rang signaling the school day was over as well as my prosecution much to my relief. Gathering my things, I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Miles, others already having scurried out. He gave his usual friendly smile but obviously noticed something was off.

"_**So will you mention it to Greed on you guy's walk back?**_" I gave a wry smile and nodded in short saying I would do so, trying to gather my things rather quickly before I noticed his hand had not left my shoulder. Looking back up, I was alarmed to see a rare frown on his face, silver eyebrows upturned in obvious confusion and worry. "_**Kim…is everything alright? You know with you an Greed? Martel was just being bitchy earlier but you know…it's okay for you to like him like that. I won't mind and I'm pretty sure the group won't either, we'll all support you."**_

Blinking in realization at what he was getting at, I shook my head so my hair would hide the deep crimson blush that had bloomed on my face as I swung my bag over my shoulder trying my best to seem completely turned off. "**What?**_** D-Don't be silly Miles, no. I'm not like that okay…? I'm not gay…and he and I are just friends, nothing more…**_" My own gaze at the floor up till then, looking up I saw that Miles was just as unconvinced with my statement as I was which only caused me to burn with embarrassment and some unknown hurtful shame even more at the fact he might be right before shaking my head vigorously and striding quickly over to the door. "_**But y-yeah I'll definitely ask Greed about tomorrow yeah? I'll text you the details tonight, promise.**_" All I heard from Miles as the doors closed between us was a very sullen "_**Alright Kim…like I said. I'll be there if you wanna talk…**_"

And before I even let my mind process the lingering temptation, I was speeding off down the hallway pushing it as well as any other of those _thoughts_ to the farthest corners of my mind as I took the shortcut through the cafeteria and finally out into the back alley way, stopping to catch my breath. _Dammit…I'm so sorry Miles, I know you just want to help but all of this is just…it's just-"__**Oi! There ya are. I was starting to get worried about ya Kimmy**_!"

Jumping slightly at the familiar voice, I looked up somberly at the grinning face that usually caused me to smile and feel good for even just a little bit of my day but at the moment only gave me the direct opposite causing me to flinch and look back down as a heavy pit seemed to form in my stomach, leaning up to my full height. _Greed had been waiting for me, of course…just like always…just like good friends should._ Giving a small nod instead of my usual snappy retort at him calling me "_Kimmy_" I ignored the shocked expression he had at my sudden silence and began walking, Greed paused in thought before he sprinted after me and fell into my pace.

The tension was awful and the silence was even worse, my entire being simply wishing I could make it all go away and just chat with Greed like normal. _Even when I do though, it always ends up the same with these weird feelings coming up…_The fact that on numerous occasions his hand would get dangerously close to mine or he'd slip in another compliment about my hair didn't help. Too distracted in my own current inner turmoil, I caught my foot on a rock and by the time I realized what had happened it was already too late for me to catch myself as I shut my eyes tight.

Waiting for the unavoidable impact and possible scraped knee, I opened my eyes when I had realized a full minute had passed, concluding that either gravity had finally ceased to exist or Greed had caught me before I fell like one of those sappy romance movies Mom used to watch before she started hitting the booze. Desperately hoping for the dynamic loss of gravity, I hung my head slightly when I felt a warm and not at all unpleasant arm wrapped around my waist keeping me up.

Blushing furiously at the feeling of his skin so close to my own _and very sensitive I might add_ stomach just under the thin layer of the school button up I was wearing, I quickly picked myself back up, Greed chuckling amusedly. "_**Watch your step Kim or I'll have to carry you home on my back, god forbid your parents sue me for putting ya in danger.**_" I could almost hear him blink when I simply nodded in reply before I felt that damn warm touch again though this time his hand was resting right near the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"_**Hey, what's wrong hmm? You're never this quiet even when you're pissed at me. Please tell me, I hate seeing ya like this.**_" Hearing him worry about me and even say please in a smoother more concerned tone then I'd ever heard passing from his lips made me feel warm all over _which only caused the feelings to come up more._ Flushing out the thoughts from my head, I did my best to smile which seemed to relieve him a great deal.

"_**I'm fine alright Greed? Just got lost in thought over all the homework we got this weekend I guess.**_" Seeing him finally grin again and give a short laugh relieved me of the worry I felt before as we both set off again. _How is it that he can always make me feel terrified right to my gut then all warm like I've been out in the sun the next?_ Jolted from my thoughts, a new kind of nervousness formed as I tried to figure out how to ask him join the group for a movie night without seeming too desperately hopeful he'd say yes. _Dammit, other people are gonna be there, man up! Not like you're askin him out on a date._

Giving a light cough to hide the new pink blush that had formed at that thought, the action seemed to grab his attention which made things much easier since I probably couldn't even say his name in the state I was in. _**"Uh hey…if you're not doing anything tomorrow, WannacomewithmetoMile'sandwatchamovie?" **_I felt like an idiot as soon as the jumbled speech left my mouth, sounding more like pig Latin then actual English. Greed merely blinked, shades comically sliding down his nose exposing deadly purple before he chuckled smiling slightly. "_**Sorry Kim, come again? Didn't quite catch that.**_"

Cursing my own damn quick speech, I said it again, more slowly and much more understandable. "_**Well me and the gang are all gonna head over to Mile's house tomorrow to watch Insidious and have a scary movie night…and I was just wonderin…if you'd like to come with..?**_" I peeked up to catch his reaction and wasn't disappointed as he let out a short laugh before patting my back gently. "_**Sure, sounds like a real blast! I just need to ask Lust to babysit Wrath while I'm out and we should be all set. Want me to pick you up and then head over?"**_

Happy and relieved he said yes, I didn't even blush when he mentioned picking me up and nodded grinning as my house came into view. "_**All good with me, be here around noon kay? I like setting out a bit early**__" _I more than happily replied before pushing my gate open, Greed smiling and waving before running the rest of the way up to Dublith street. Practically skipping to my front door, I ran upstairs before that drunk could pester me as to why I was late. Flopping on my bed I grabbed my phone, flipping it open to text Miles the good news, hardly able to wait for the following morning.


	6. Chapter 3 Part2 Movie Night

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_ Alrighty then thought I'd get the second part done with pretty quick so here it is :3 The much anticipated movie night and a tiny peek at Greed's life at home. Don't own FMA. Warnings for this one include language, some mention of alcohol abuse though I personally do not support or recommend doing so, spoilers for I have actually seen the movie Insidious(many many times) if you are planning to watch it in the future, and mild forms of masturbation and suggestive themes since Kim will come full circle at his feelings in this one so SEX for those of you who would rather not read, skip the few paragraphs left after Kim has arrived home and gone upstairs and jump to the second to last paragraph to continue the story. It is yaoi so boy love, don't like don't read. Enjoy! ~_

Chapter Three Part Two: Movie Night

It had rained the night before, that much I could sense even before I stepped out of bed to look out the window that morning when I woke up. _The reason why I'm not fairly certain I just tend to sleep more restlessly when it storms. _The sky outside was a pale gray from the light of the sun barely reaching through the cloud cover, the streets and sidewalks outside my house littered with little puddles of leftover rain water from the night before. Smiling at the sight and given the plans I had for the night, I nearly ran out in my fiery red boxers and loose night shirt and hopped around in the puddles splashing water all around due to the joy and excitement I felt.

Having showered the night before so even if I overslept I wouldn't be late, I headed right downstairs to prepare my breakfast. Humming as I nearly slid down the banister, I sidled through the living room with a slight spring in my step as I headed towards the kitchen. _Never thought I'd be so happy to wake up early on a Saturday, normally nobody can find me awake at this hour on the weekends. _Noticing a sudden absence of one passed out carcass, I stopped and looked around realizing that _Mother _was nowhere to be found. Striding to the bathrooms both upstairs and downstairs to make sure she hadn't nearly drowned herself in her own drunken induced vomit, I grinned and skipped back to kitchen. _A momentous occasion indeed!_

As I grabbed one out of three boxes of sugar-coated cereal I made a point to keep in the kitchen at all times, _ We can't all live on beer you know_, I checked the home phone and my cell and gave a sigh of relief when I saw no messages from Mom or Officer Zanpano from down at the station meaning she hadn't got caught driving drunk again and was in fact not held up waiting for me to bail her sorry ass out in the morning.

Officer Zanpano has known my family and I for as far back as I can remember since he used to have my dad come down and help out at the station occasionally. He was a rather plain but muscular looking man and apparently even a chimera too though he was the most average one I'd ever seen if he was. _I mean even Doro has at least got a tail or something_. His partner Officer Jelso also worked down at the station with him, a rather heavy set man who had an ironic love of donuts and a big booming laugh. Both were very lenient with me given my mother's history of DUI's and public drunkenness and did whatever they could to help, _especially after what happened with dad…_

Swallowing the lump that had formed on my throat, I deducted she must have gone out for more booze or to get high with the lowlifes and left it at that as I dug into my sugary cereal and milk. Finishing rather quickly, I stood up and left the bowl to soak in some water in the sink before the buzz from my phone on the table interrupted my thoughts. Flipping it open, I was relieved and pleasantly surprised to see that I'd gotten a text from Greed saying he'd be over in half an hour to pick me up.

Smiling finding myself once again more than just a bit happier to attend Miles's little movie day now that Greed was coming too. Bounding up the stairs quickly, clock already reading eleven forty, I foraged through my dresser for something to wear. Deciding to wear something comfy since it still looked like it could rain, I settled on my black form fitting tank top and red skinny jeans. Throwing on a white loose hoodie with red stripes down the sleeves, I smiled as I regarded my reflection in the mirror, hair tied a bit looser then usual. As I laced up my signature sneakers, I heard the impressive roar of some high powered engine run by outside sounding from the low hum of exceptional moving parts to be of considerable quality like some sports car. _Strange…it sounds close…_

The doorbell rang causing my head to snap up in attention before I grinned, chuckling as I slid down the stairs. "_**Comiiiiiiing~!"**_ I chimed happily, nearly giggling at Greed's own impatience as the bell was rung repeatedly. Opening the door with a grin, my eyes went slightly wide as I drank in Greed's appearance. _Come to think of it, I never HAVE seen him outside of school or uniform._ My eyes were originally caught by the strange fur that seemed to have sprouted from his neck before I realized it was the collar of the leather vest he was wearing over what seemed to be a very tight form fitting undershirt.

Blushing slightly as my eyes lingered a bit too long on a now clearly visible well toned chest and abs, my gaze wandered down to see him wearing his usual leather pants and boots to tie the whole thing together. Feeling amethyst orbs boring into me, I looked back up to see him observing my appearance very intently, focus leaning around my red skinny jeans and newly exposed neck line due to my loose hoodie. "_**Well, don't you look just lovely?**_" he broke the ice in his usual deep raspy tone, making me feel a bit warm as he seemed to grin at me betraying some sort of want.

"_**Heh thanks a million Greedy, you don't look half bad yourself.**_" I decided to play his little mind game for once with the flirty comment, even swaying my hips slightly as I walked past after locking up, practically laughing when I saw his eyes widen before I stopped and stared speechless at what was waiting for us in my driveway.

Shining from the glossy paint job and seeming to pop out unreal against the dark oil stained driveway was one of the most luxurious looking sports bikes I had ever seen. A thing of beauty I had only observed from magazines sat draped in a spotless black paintjob with a copy of Greed's own tattoo on his hand decaled onto the sides leading down to beautiful interlocking machinery lined along from each of the wheels. If it hadn't been for the small decal near the back I probably wouldn't even have known it was a Ducati until the day I died. _Simply mesmerizing…_

Jaw still dropped, I barely caught the amused chuckle from Greed as he walked past and towards the bike making me blink crashing back to earth. "_**Greed stop! are you crazy? If you even scratch that thing, the lucky bastard who owns it will probably sue you for everything you've got!**_" Grinning in response, he simply shoved a hand into his leather pants and withdrew a key ring, one of the keys clearly displaying the D from the brand name as well as the letters G,R and two E's scratched on in front of it to spell out _Greed._

"_**Well gosh Kim that's hurtful, I may be a lucky bastard but I'd never go that far."**_ _If my jaw was dropped before, it hit the ground then. _"_**You own that….thing?**_" I asked shocked and maybe even a little envious that Greed could not only drive since _of course he was a year older then all of us_ but also that he got to drive THAT. I nearly shivered just thinking of how fast it could probably go on the open road.

Tossing me a helmet that was black with red stripes to match the bike, he merely chuckled as he pushed the keys into the ignition. "_**Well yeah, I have to get around town some way don't I?"**_ He smiled at me and motioned me over with tan finger, already having mounted in the driver's seat of the great metal beast. "_**C'mon Kimmy cub, don't tell me you're scared to ride a motorcycle, I thought you were my little wild child eh?"**_

Huffing in slight outrage now awoken from my shocked state by his little tease, I threw my ponytail off of my shoulder and pulled on the helmet before practically hopping onto the seat behind him. "_**Hell no! Now rev it up Shark face, I wanna see what this baby can do!**_" At that he threw his head back laughing before kicking up the support and bringing the engine to life. "_**You asked for it Kim!**_"

With that, the whole world seemed to fly by in a few short seconds as Greed leaned slightly balancing the bike for both of us as both his hands rested on the handle bars, one keeping a constant hold of the twist grip. Nearly falling off as the bike had shot forward, I finally opened my eyes and nearly turned red when I realized I was practically clinging to Greed's back, arms coming up over his torso and hands now only separated by a thin layer of cloth from the firm tan muscle underneath. _He feels so nice and warm too…_

Shaking myself from my thoughts I realized for the first time since we rode off that Greed himself wasn't wearing a helmet. _Did he give me the only one? _Patting his stomach lightly to get his attention as we were both bombarded with deafening wind as the houses flew by to the low hum of the engine, I inclined my head as if to inquire about his own helmet. Seeming to almost immediately catch what I was getting at, _which seems to be a regular thing for us_, he focused back on the road ahead shouting back _**"Don't worry, I don't need one!**_"

Blinking at the odd statement, I simply shrugged it off as we arrived at Miles's house, Greed parking the bike out in front. Everyone inside seemed to have heard and seen the bike before scrambling out as Greed, who had already gotten off, helped me dismount shooting me a grin as our friends joined us each chattering and questioning excitedly about the bike.

After all was said and done we moved inside, Miles's folks having already "teen proofed" the living room for us though both seemed to grow nervous at Greed arriving on some high speed motor bike. "_**Alright! movie's in the DVD player, snacks are on the table and cold drinks are in the fridge. You all ready to get started?" **_Miles declared, smiling happily obviously excited to see so many of his good friends having fun together, all of us loudly cheering "_**YES!**_" before he dimmed the lights for extra creepy atmosphere and pressed play.

Miles's couch was small to begin with, especially for the current six people. Miles plopped down first followed by Oliver of course who both cuddled up together earning a consecutive _Awwww _from everyone in the room before Olivier delivered a cold glare silencing the rest. Greed plopped down next and I growled when Martel pushed past me to do the exact same with him. Luckily, _and I swear I'm getting him a nice juicy T-bone for this_, Dorochette started to whimper in fear even at the introduction as devil tones were played on violins from the TV. Met with the dreaded puppy eyes, Martel gave a defeated sigh and settled down next to Doro on the floor as I took my place smugly next to Greed on the couch, reveling in the comfy upholstery. _Enjoy the floor and puppy puddles, Snake~!_

Smiling to myself and quite cozy in my current seat, I leaned back pleasantly surprised when I felt Greed's comforting warm arm resting behind me nearly holding me close. Trying to keep a level head I focused on the movie and laughed as everyone else except for me and Greed jumped as the baby monitor onscreen emitted some demonic voice shouting suddenly. Afterwards everyone chuckled of course at being so easily scared before all going silent as the movie progressed.

As the movie turned slightly dull during the time where the parents were concerned about their coma stricken little brat, _I mean really they sent the kid to bed with head trauma what do they expect?,_ Greed pulled his arm back from under me declaring he was off to get a drink from the fridge. As he stood to get up though, his hand pressed against my upper thigh for support, sudden warmth in a _very sensitive place _giving me goose bumps all over. Shaking myself as he left the room, I caught Miles staring sternly at me, obviously having seen the whole thing.

Shrugging sheepishly, I tried to avert his gaze and focus back on the movie, thanking the Truth when Greed came back in breaking all the tension by commenting that the dark squealing man who grabbed the innocent mother onscreen seriously needed to get himself laid which earned a good laugh from the group. Settling back beside me, his position seemed a bit awkward before I realized what he was waiting for. Leaning forward conveniently to grab a chip from the table I smiled as I felt the familiar warmth of his arm again as I leaned back. _Could've sworn I saw him grinning behind that damn furry vest of his too!_

Towards the very end of the movie, I will admit I jumped with a soft squeak when the picture on the camera revealed the creepy old lady in place of the man on screen. Noticing I had practically jumped into Greed's lap, I cursed softly at his triumphant grin and mumbled a small apology edging back to my original seat. _Though I did smirk a bit at the death glare I'd earned from that python bitch._

After that, we watched a few other movies, all of us laughing and having a blast all the while. Before we knew it the sky turned dark outside signaling it was late and time to head home. As we all cleaned up the assorted chips and sugary sweets we'd been snacking on for the past few hours, little tap tap's coming from outside showed it had started to rain again.

Saying goodbye, Greed and I walked out to his bike laughing and teasing one another, both of us fairly hyper and giddy from the sugar high. Giggling, I playfully jabbed him in the shoulder. "_**I mean seriously Greedy, hee hee! How can you even stop ogling some random girl's boobs and ass to even focus on driver's ed.?**_" I merely chortled as I shoved my helmet on, Greed raising an eye at the question before laughing as the rain seemed to do nothing to his spiky dark brown hair.

"_**Hey, for your information Kim I always take them for dinner and a show first…then I stare at their ass!"**_ We both laughed at that as he fished in his pocket for his keys. "_**And honestly, it's not that hard. Really even this thing is like riding a bike. As long as you keep balance and stay at a constant speed without too many stops it's pretty easy, you could probably even drive it Kim." **_Though it took about a minute, both of us had the same thought, simultaneously turning our heads and grinning like two shady soaking wet cats. _I swore I could even hear those devil tones from Insidious playing in the background._

_ "__**Think you're man enough to give it a go Kimmy cub?**_" he inquired with a sly smirk, letting the keys fall into my reach. Grinning I snatched them from his fingers, raising the visor on my helmet to tease back in a sultry tone, "_**Think you're man enough under all that leather to stop me?**_" Throwing my leg over and settling down into the driver's seat, my rationality seemed to come back as Greed, _almost as if on purpose_, slid on behind me as close as possible. Leather encased hips pressed against my own hidden behind red denim, he whispered in a dark rough tone, "_**All that and more Zolf, now drive." **_

Hearing him say my actual name instead of the usual "Kimmy" caused a shiver to run through me _that was definitely NOT caused by the rain_. Giving a curt nod, I regarded the controls turning the key in the ignition and successfully bringing the bike to life with a roar and low purr. _Or was Greed the one who was purring..? _Shaking my thoughts away, I used what I remembered seeing Greed do to my advantage and with a quick turn of the wrist we both sped off down the puddle covered streets.

Blinking as I saw the speedometer slowly rise finally realizing _just how fucking fast we were going, _I laughed joyously like a maniac at the feeling, Greed chuckling along with me as he rested his head on my shoulder guiding me along on a few key points. As we got close to home, I felt Greed's lips actually brush against my neck offhandedly as he pulled his head back, having to calm myself down so we wouldn't swerve and go down.

Pulling the bike to a slow halt in front of my house, I let out a breath and hopped down off the magnificent steel steed, pulling off my helmet and shaking my hair out as Greed gave an amused laugh sliding smoothly forward onto the driver's seat. "_**Did pretty good for your first run on her, I'll have to let you drive again some time!**_" Grinning and handing him back his helmet, I waved goodnight as he sped off towards Dublith before walking dazedly back to my door, still on a slight high from the combined sugar, cold from the rain and pure adrenaline rush.

As I flopped on my bed once I got upstairs, I let my eyes flutter closed and smiled happily letting the sweet euphoria take me as I slipped out of my loose hoodie and relaxed into the cool comforter. Body suddenly hypersensitive, images started to flow through my mind behind shut eyelids as I just lay there enjoying the ride. Thoughts and events from today especially, getting to ride with Greed, seeing Miles and the gang and sitting down for some fun and movies, getting to sit by Greed _and having his arm around me…then so high up and warm on my thigh…_

Normally I'm so against these weird feelings I've been having lately but I was just so dazed and happy at the moment I just let it run free for once. _Then Greed wanting to put his arm around me…laughing with him in the rain then he even let me drive a motorcycle!...his body so warm pressed up against mine…_I started to notice my breathing had rose a bit so I took off the tight tank top I was wearing before floating away again. _So close…with his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder…_

Then came the part where he had pulled back, warm lips brushing against my sensitive rain soaked skin making me shiver even then just thinking about it, but then my thoughts went a little south, vision changing in outcome just behind my fluttering eyelashes. _Greed's lips lingering just a little longer on my neck as his hands moved slowly up and down my stomach...before slipping under my hoodie and shirt entirely to explore the bare skin. _Bare chest rising and falling a bit more quickly, my entire pale body seemed to flush pink at the thought of those warm rough calloused hands sliding up my flat stomach and over slightly visible ribs.

"_**Nnh!...N…No…**_" I pitifully whined but it was already all in motion, my jeans even starting to feel a bit too skinny for my liking. Unbuttoning them, my mind wandered again to the memory of his hips so closely pressed against mine. Whimpering at the oncoming feeling, I closed my eyes and in my mind he was right there, pressed close to me all over again. _One hand rising up to pinch one of the pink buds on my pecs making me squeak softly, earning a deep chuckle from him which only made me moan as his free hand slid down over my belly and under the newly opened tight denim._

Jumping slightly at the touch and groaning, I rubbed slowly trying to imagine what his hand would feel like. "_**Oh g-god…G-Greed!"**_ I actually moaned out to no one in the room, hand moving quickly under my boxers. _Fingers longer than mine grabbed hold of my shaft pumping almost painfully slow as I felt Greed's own hardness pressed against my back making me even harder, feeling Greed grin against my neck before biting down on my pulse as he gave a particularly rough tug with his wrist._

"_**Aaah!**_" I actually arched off the bed, mouth agape and eyes shut tight in pleasure at the thoughts and feelings shooting through my body and my hand worked furiously. _Feeling his warm tongue suddenly lapping at the mark left by the bite, I moaned again and tilted my head back against his broad chest giving him full access to my neck. Seeming pleased with my eagerness, he rewarded me by tweaking the pink bud on my chest again that was currently held hostage by long skilled fingers, nipple already turned rosy and erect from the attention. Before I knew it his hand was working along my shaft faster and faster, mouth trailing hot kisses down my neck and shoulder._

Crying out desperately, my face burned with a blush of embarrassment that I could make such a sound, one hand coming up to block my red cheeks from the world. _"Hey, don't be so bashful..you're so adorable when you turn all pink like that" He whispered right into my ear in that deep dark tone I love so much before bathing it in warm licks and nips as he rubbed his thumb teasingly against the tip. "__**Oh Greed! Greed! Mmh! god **__**don't stop! Aahn! **_ I practically wailed as I thrusted my hips up into the touch, already near my peak, praying offhand that our neighbors were still on vacation.

"_Oh I won't, not to worry my little Zolf. I'm not gonna stop for a second until you come so hard you see stars and scream my name" he growled almost possessively as he worked long strokes up and back, making it hard for me to do much else but moan and cry out while mindlessly thrusting into his warm grip. _Shaking my head vigorously, I didn't want to throw away my pride so submissively, _until he slipped his hand all the way down and rubbed my tip, thumb teasing and prodding into the slit as he ground his hips hard against my ass, hinting precisely what he had in mind and causing me to arch clean off the bed as I really did see stars, coming hard into his hand and over the sheets._

"_**AAAAH! GREED!" **_ It seemed only then as I shouted his name to the heavens that it all really sunk in of what had just occurred. Flushing and nearly on the verge of tears I pulled back my hand from my now sullied pants and looked in slight horror and astonishment at what I had done. _I just jacked off thinking of my friend…one of my best friends even! But it felt so right…so good. _Holding my face in my hands, I shrugged off my now dirty jeans and boxers and took a cold shower, washing away any leftover warmth where the real Greed's hands had been earlier that night. _I can't believe it…god I really am gay…and I-I'm…I'm in love with Greed…_ Practically banging my head against the white tile I turned off the water and pushed the speed dial for Miles, sinking to the slightly dirty bathroom floor and hugging my knees to my chest as I listened to it ring. "_**Hey Kim what's up man? Hope you got home alright in all that rain!"**_

Feeling myself smile sheepishly at Miles's usual friendly optimism, I let out a shaky breath and held the phone close. "_**Y-Yeah Miles, I got home fine, Greed too...but..I…I think I'm ready for that talk you mentioned before…"**_

_Oh my gosh I'm sorry that was so long! lol lot happened and what not and my first official sex scene in writing. Definitely interesting X) Anyways, next half will be up soon and YAY! Kimmy finally accepted his fabulousity. As Sassy Gay Friend would say, Wooooo you big slut good for you! lol Kim's not a slut but that is on Youtube. anyways feel free to review as always and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Bai you fabulous darlings~! _


	7. Chapter 4 Family of 15

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to get online, exams were murder and halfway through the week my friend kidnapped my writing journal so all my layouts and outlines were gone. :( I apologize for excuses but as a reward to all my patient readers I'll have a dramatic awesome and cliffhanger Halloween Special after this chapter up as an apology for the long wait. Anyways, warnings for this chapter include language, mention of sexual situations and interaction, violence, Miles being all scientific as he talks about homosexuality, and alcohol and drug abuse. I do not recommend or endorse any type of drug or alcohol use. And sadly I don't own FMA enjoy :3_

Chapter Four Part One: Family of 1.5

Looking back now, I have no idea how long I must've talked to Miles that night or do I remember a whole lot of what was said. Waking up the next morning in bed with a fresh set of sheets and boxers on, everything sort of flashed back through my head along with the smell of the Snuggle fabric softener. _I like the teddy bear on the label okay? _Memories of the night before at Mile's house with the gang _and Greed_, getting to drive back home on a motorcycle _with Greed_, seeing him drive of then running upstairs and imagining _THAT _all hit my head at once like some sort of major sex fantasy-induced hangover.

Laughing at the irony of his name being Greed and not more appropriately Lust, I groaned and burrowed deeper under the covers hiding my shame. Feeling the sudden dry lines on my face, I remembered how I had ended up crying on the phone with Miles after _IT _had occurred. _ I am referring to the fact that I jacked off while thinking of one of my best friends and practically a physical representation of the word heterosexuality, I mean seriously the dude wears leather pants, and will continue to do as such until I get it straight. _Closing my eyes shut, the entire conversation went through my mind for around the twelfth time since I got up.

_**Last Night:…**_

Gripping my now shower soaked hair in one hand and my cell in the other, I continued biting my lip hard enough to draw blood as a tired and flustered Miles did his overall best to console my fears. "_**L-Look Kim, don't freak out alright? It's perfectly fine, I mean c'mon. No ones gonna care if you're gay especially our group, we'll all be there for you on this, every one of us.**_" That actually made me laugh just from the thought of the snake agreeing to such a thing. "_**Yeah right Miles, as soon as Martel even hears I so much as admit Greed's got nice hair, I might as well kiss my high school reputation goodbye. Bet she'd even tell that pansy Roy in all her new glee..**_"

I actually resorted to pouting as Miles could literally be heard slapping his forehead in frustration before reprimanding me as he checked the red mark that had formed because of it in the mirror. "_**Augh! No she won't Zolf. Trust me on this, Martel can be a bitch but even she wouldn't go that far. This isn't exactly something you can control as you please, it's completely natural. **_Throwing my hands up, I raised my voice before hushing as I heard rustling downstairs. " _**NATURAL? HOW-!...How is the fact that I'm attracted to my close friend who is, and let me reiterate, MALE in any way shape or form natural Miles…?...I'm such a damn freak I hate it…"**_

I could hear Miles sigh and what sounded like the _tap tap_ of a keyboard and mouse click on the other end as I merely hung my head in slight defeat, lip starting to tremble even under the assault of teeth biting down on the now bleeding flesh from the telltale taste of iron in my mouth. "_**Zolf, since I know you and I realize no real touchy feely reasoning is going to work, let me lay it down scientifically. Lots of studies show that there are several differences in brain cells of that of normal men marked "heterosexual" and one's marked "homosexual". So in other words you were born with this, not something you chose. And in nature, studies show that in some species, sheep for instance , many rams showed considerably more interest in mating with other rams then the actual females.**_"

Raising a brow I couldn't help the skeptical tone my voice took then as I rasped out " _**Miles since when am I considered a sheep and are you on the internet again...?" **_I felt a small smile curl on my lips when I could clearly hear Miles jump and a pitter patter of keys as he tried to close the current page he'd been reading. "_**U-Uhm..Nope! Not at all, I just read it in a book for Mr. Tucker's class is all. Very interesting stuff yeah?**_" He stammered out nervously though I could tell he was smiling too which made me laugh until I remembered my current situation and hugged my knees tight to my chest staying quiet for a while.

" _**I know what you're getting at Miles and believe me the scientific analysis helps a lot but it just hurts…I know he won't feel the same way, hell Greed's not even gay…plus what would dad even say if he knew…he'd be so disappointed…he'd hate me no doubt…" **_Feeling tears start to brim from my eyes, I all but buried my face into my arms cursing the fact I actually wished a certain brawny spiky-haired street punk would be there to hold me close. I wrapped my towel more closely around my shoulders before sulking out of my bathroom and landing with a soft thud on my bed curling up into a ball while peering up at the framed picture on my nightstand.

"_**Hey Zolf, don't be like that okay? You know your dad was always accepting of all types of people no matter what. All he'd care about is that you're happy and if this is it then go for it. Remember none of us have even asked Greed if he's gay or not and he hasn't hooked up with any of the girls on campus so the door's wide open.**_" Wriggling out of my blanket cocoon, my eyes widened at the sudden truth to Mile's words as he yawned softly on the other line, clock near my bed blinking 2:03 a.m. in fluorescent blue lighting. Yawning as well, I decided that while yawns do seem to be contagious, my body was telling me it needed sleep so I tied up my hair, phone resting in my lap.

"_**Alright thanks Miles, this has really helped a lot you have no clue. Why don't you get some sleep yeah…? You sound tired and it has been a long day an all.**_" I remarked after changing both the sheets and pulling on some clean pants before hopping into bed again, listening to Miles chuckle as a telltale _fwump _told me he was probably headed in the same direction. "_**Yeah alright Kim. Call me if anything else comes up okay? Or if you just need to chat again. You know I'll be here for you." **_Even though I could hear how tired he was from his voice, I smiled nevertheless because I knew everything he'd said was true_. Miles would always have my back even for something as bizarre a dilemma as this._

Hanging up with a curt nod and the signature snap from my cell closing, I fell back into my pillow staring up at the lights flashing across the ceiling from my window shining from the headlights of cars and trucks as they zoomed by hopefully home to their drivers own beds this late at night. Reaching over and flicking off my bedside lamp, I thought of the strange tattoo on Greed's left hand as I dozed off. Recently I'd even asked him about it and he told me what it was called though he still won't tell me why he has it or if it's got something to do with his alchemy. Sighing softly and letting sleep take over, the small serpent devouring its own tail seemed to circle throughout my thoughts as I fell fully asleep. _The sign of the infinite…_

_**End of Last Night.**_

As I thought back to the previous night, my eyes lingered yet again on the picture of my dad before I shook my head and jumped out of bed cheerfully musing to myself as I trotted down the stairs, clock now reading that it was around noon. Miles had been right about Greed, and come to think of it, I've never seen him hang around any other girls except for Martel _and that's barely consensual on his part. _Aside from his life out of the Academy, Greed didn't even show much interest in any of the female student body despite remarking to me on many occasions of some girl he'd see pass by with a huge rack or nice ass, which usually only served as a joke. _Plus I've never even asked if he's bi or gay or anything._

As of last night and the days leading to it, Miles and I both came up with the fact that I am in fact bisexual since I still admit I like girls though at the moment as long as Greed's in the room I doubt my consciousness would even bat an eye at three naked supermodels in miniskirts. Miles even put forward the fact that Greed rarely shows any real affection, physical or emotional, except around me. _But that could mean anything…he could just see me as a really good friend and if I come forward and spill my guts to him it could ruin the whole thing then he'll end up leaving the group and I can't!_

Immersed deep in my own inner turmoil, I didn't even notice the pale hand that reached out from the sofa until it grabbed hold of my shoulder making my head snap around to look down with worry then slight sadness at the sight in front of me. _Oh man…Mom's awake…_Noticing the sudden dryness that had overtaken my mouth keeping me from uttering even one word, I swallowed back the shallow breaths that threatened to spring forth at the sight of a woman that once was and perhaps still is my mother.

She smiled at me, which is a good sign even though it was a hazy one at that, her gaze seeming to focus in and out on my features as she peered up at my face through dark blue eyes. _So she's sober but she's coming off her high…not the worst I suppose _I simply thought to myself, bruises up and down my arms and back seeming to throb just a bit_. _"_**Hmmm hey baby, I didn't know you were up. Did you sleep well? I heard you get home late…**_" Her voice came out slightly hoarse but still clear and with that natural sing song pitch she had always had back when I was a kid. Getting up shakily on her thin legs, she was still just slightly taller then I was at her full height which made me feel like I was five years old again and had a scraped knee from my bike as she ran a hand fondly through my hair.

"_**Y-Yeah sorry mom…Miles and the gang invited me over for a movie an Greed drove me home afterwards..**_" I couldn't help the stutter that came out when I talked to her like this. Not after all that happened last night, _and she probably won't even remember half of this after she passes out again…_Trying to hide my face looking down, I tried to distract myself with things around the room as I practically smelled rather then heard her get closer. She still reeked of weed and cheap alcohol but under it all I could still detect her old scent. _Like watered down lilacs…_My eyes opened from the dreamy state the scent had induced as I felt cold but soft hands prop my face up for her to see.

"_**Oh that's nice honey pie, did you have a good time?**_" Finally opening my eyes, I just nodded while trying my damn hardest not to let my lip tremble. Her eyes seemed to spark to life for a moment under all the chaos and euphoria the alcohol had given her mind as she tilted her head to the side, long raven black hair just like mine falling over her shoulders in slightly smooth midnight tresses. "_**You've been crying. Oh my sweet little robin, tell mommy what's wrong and I'll make it all better alright? Please Zolf I just want to help" **_

Using her pet name for me that I hadn't heard in what seemed like ages, she stepped forward embracing me in what could pass as a motherly hug. Bringing my arms up around her and returning the embrace, I realized then how thin and frail she'd gotten over the years. Even with all the faults though, I could still never deny that my mother was beautiful. Age had taken its toll as did the alcohol but she was still a sight to see in daylight. _Dad had always even teased her back then, calling her his precious flower to make her blush and giggle which always got a laugh from me._

Shaking my head, I smiled sheepishly at her as I pulled back from pale arms. "_**Nah ma I'm alright…just stress from school and all you know? And I'm dealing with a lot lately in a relationship, well a friendship. Hell I don't even know anymore…**_" I had to smile at that when Mom simply smiles happy as can be and clapped her hands together. "_**Oh honey pie you work too much! I'm so proud of my smart strong boy, why don't you go upstairs and relax and I'll fix you something to eat okay?**_" _It almost seemed normal, waking up early on a Sunday morning and having your mom cook as you settle in for the following Monday. _"_**Yeah Mom…That sounds nice. Just don't go overboard, I don't want you overexerting yourself."**_

Smiling and giving one last wave, I headed back upstairs and to my room for a nice do nothing day, frowning as the door closed and I peered up at Dad's picture still staring at me from its resting place on my night stand. The upper left corner was still warped and badly frayed from where Mom had tried to burn it after that day but my dad's goofy smiling face could still clearly be seen as he threw his arm around my shoulder when the picture was taken, me looking like any average kid happy to get a picture taken with dad. _But in this reality nothing is normal, not forever at least…_

_So that's the end of part one. Sorry that this particular part is so angsty but I need to get the whole history out there while still keeping to the plot so that's what this and the next part are all about. I tried to get Kim's mom right with the whole spaced out attitude but I'm not quite sure how it came out. Lol I do love Miles in this though. Please review and tell me what you al think and the second part will be up tomorrow I promise! _


	8. Chapter 4 Part2 Family of 15

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Yup so here as promised is part two of the angsty history section of the story. Next chapter will be the awesome Halloween special along with a few fun plot twists that I'm sure you'll all love. I know I do ^^ aaaah I love being a bitch to AU characters. It's my third greatest love! Anyways commissions are still open and the warnings for this include the usual so language, mentions of sex, alcohol and drug abuse, minor gore and insanity if you really see it that way and violence. I do not own FMA, enjoy!_

Chapter Four Part Two: Family of 1.5

Flopping back onto my bed, I picked up the picture as simply staring at it didn't really suffice at times like this. I had to touch it, hold it, run my fingers over every burnt, singed and charred corner and or edge of it to remind myself that everything that happened eight years ago really DID in fact happen. _And it was all my fault dammit…._Shaking my head as my breathing got shallow and tears threatened to fall, I looked back up and stared at dad's face. I even remembered the day it was taken…and _I remembered every day since. _

My dad's name was Beaux J. Kimblee, _I know Beaux's kind of a weird name but he did it justice at least. _He was tall in stature and thin but well built, not a man to pick a fight with. His hair was a bit more dark then my own blue black hair which is more similar to Mom's anyways but I share his high cheek bones and sharp Amestrian nose. He would always have the goofiest happy go lucky smile you'd ever seen and he chose to show it often especially at work and around his loving wife and son. He was a state alchemist with a wonderful talent and amazing abilities though after I was born he branched off into investigations sometimes of criminal background.

The day the picture was taken was the first time I'd ever asked my father about alchemy. He'd been working at home that day on his computer and at the age of four I was quite the curious toddler. I had been stumbling around upstairs and ran, _or as dad used to tease face planted,_ into one of his old bookshelves which he kept mostly anything involving his research. Mom was out buying groceries so I nursed a bruised forehead on my own wanting to be a big boy when I noticed a book had sprung free from its confines during my fall and had landed on its spine opening up and letting its untold spring of knowledge run forth.

Looking back now it was probably a book on basic transmutation, _a how to on alchemy for idiots more or less_, but either way I was fascinated with the vast variety of seals and circles on display from page to page. Shakily balancing it on my head, I stumbled into my dad's room where he'd been working and let it fall on the bed with a heavy thud. "_**Daddy! Daddy! look what I found!**_" Turning his head and almost comically balancing his reading glasses on his forehead, he peered over at the book before rolling over in his swivel chair, medium length dark hair tied back in a small ponytail.

"_**Well now! What has my little adventurer dug up now eh? That's a pretty cool book there Zolf" **_he replied with his usual happy smile, picking me up and setting me down in his lap as he pulled the book forward. Nearly bouncing up and down on his lap, _I was always a very giddy child, _I beamed up at him with shining golden eyes simply bursting with excitement and curiosity. "_**Isn't it? I found it on a bookshelf upstairs! What do all the pretty circles mean Daddy?**_"

Laughing softly at my enthusiasm he took off his glasses and held me up so I could get a closer look as he traced each circle on the page with his index finger. "_**These aren't just regular shapes Zolf, they're called transmutation circles. Which means they're also the outline for basic forms of alchemy in other words my work!**_" Tracing a few, he described to me what they meant and what they could do.

"_**See this one with the rectangular shapes means earth or a fabrication seal so when combined with this one with the moon which means silver or water, it can create a solid object when given enough materials in exchange isn't that cool?**_" My eyes must've been the size of dinner plates as Dad rambled on and on about alchemy. I couldn't have been more hooked. My excitement only doubled as dad grabbed some charcoal from the small stove that was kept in the room for the cold winters. "_**Here take a good look Zolf, let your 'ol man show ya how it's done!"**_

Trying not to giggle at the notion of Dad being "old" I watched intently as he drew a moderately sized circle on the hardwood floor and a few of the shapes he mentioned earlier. Making a few notes on his fingers and palm, he placed a small paper weight that he kept on his desk close to the middle of the circle the stepped outside of the lines. "_**Alright Zolf now focus your eyes on the center yeah?"**_

Nodding, I sat cross legged as my dad pressed his palm down on the edge of the circle, gasping softly as all the symbols and shapes started to glow from a strange light. As if I couldn't be more surprised at the time, the paperweight started to tear apart piece by piece as something was formed at the center. With a puff of white smoke, a small ceramic bird sat in the center with the paper weight completely gone.

Too amazed to even move, I stared as Dad got up from his position on the floor and picked up the small bird placing it in my hand."_**See Zolf? By giving up the paper weight, I got this bird which is of equal value in exchange. Pretty crazy huh?" **_He smiled down seeming amused by my overall reaction to the little display. Turning the bird around in my hands, it felt warm as though it was still full of that magical power it had gained through its creation. Nodding enthusiastically I suddenly blinked as I noticed a key difference in what he had said.

"_**But Daddy! This bird is nowhere near the size of that paper weight so how is that equal?**_" I inquired causing him to raise a dark brow at the question. _Kind of understand his confusion, most kids at that age just talk about messages they see in their cereal. _Scratching the back of his head, he tapped his chin as he sat down with me on the floor. "_**Well see Kim for every transmutation made, a little bit has to be taken away from the overall product. And to be honest, a lot more detail goes into a bird then in contrast a simple paperweight. Do you understand…?" **_

Nodding and going back to looking at the bird, I realized then not only were there still secrets to this "alchemy" that even my dad didn't know about but also how utterly intrigued I was with the whole thing. Scrambling over to where my dad sat, I picked up the bit of charcoal he had used. "_**Hey Daddy, can I give it a try? I'm probably not as good as you or Mommy but I bet I could do it!"**_

Looking at me stunned and a tad bit curious that a child would want to learn so quickly my dad merely smiled and gave me two thumbs up. _**"Go for it Zolfy boy! Make me proud son!"**_ Nodding, I placed the little bird down on the floor and drew a circle around it. Having noticed something in dad's process before that I didn't much care for, I simply drew the transmutations on my small hands using a few of the shapes and symbols I'd seen from the book with the charcoal.

Once I found each transmutation to my liking, I clapped both hands together making my dad chuckle softly at first. _Hell I'm sure I looked like I thought it was just a big game of Patty Cake or something. _But chuckles soon turned to shock as a small spark of alchemy was let out and I pressed my palms onto the lines leading to the circle I'd drawn previously. _But something went wrong…_

Instead of the smooth steady light my dad's circle had shown before, a burst of light whizzed through the lines with a soft crackle like some sort of fuse on a fire cracker as the charcoal literally broke apart from the lines on the floor and turned to dust. As if that wasn't bad enough, as soon as the reaction reached the circle a loud boom filled the air and dark smoke enveloped the room as my poor little ceramic birdie was blown to smithereens.

Coughing and wheezing from lack of fresh air, my dad threw open his window as the smoke cleared out slowly. After getting nearly pegged by a flying soup can from that old busy body Pinako who lives just down the street and apologizing as she ranted that he was just a "_**No good military dog interrupting the peace and quiet with his darn fancy shmancy magic tricks an his music**_" He turned to look at me. Knowing he was surely disappointed and ashamed of his son for my first and failed attempt at alchemy, I tried hiding my face in my hands, charcoal effectively smudging my face as I started to cry over the loss of my bird and of my dad's reaction to the whole mess.

What I didn't count on was being heaved up and swung around through the air by my doting and at the moment laughing father. Frightened by his odd reaction, my face flushed in embarrassment under all the black dust as I tried to stutter out a response "_**Wha..? Buh!-!" **_I was cut off as he simply broke into laughter again at my face. _I must've been a pretty priceless sight, crying blushing and covered in charcoal. _"_**Zolf! That was amazing! I've never seen a reaction like that before! It was like the destructive power of a rebound but controlled! You're my pride an joy alright!**_"

Flabbergasted and utterly confused, I finally gathered enough of my wits to blubber out a gargled reply through all my sobs and altered breathing. "_**B-But it blew up! How isat good? I wanted to make something like you did but I killed the birdie an-! And..?**_" I tried to hide my face once again before calming slightly as my dad hushed my crying and held me close until my breathing was steady again. Carrying me over to the bathroom, he ran a washcloth in cold water and cleaned my face of the black smudges.

"_**Zolf, it was your very first try at alchemy ever. Lots of people have problems when they were just starting out, some can't even get a reaction but look at yours! It was amazing and you're only four years old!"**_ Picking up each of my hands, he ran the cloth over them gently, pausing to peek at the symbols I'd drawn before smiling pointing out the different symbols on each palm. _**"And look closely here Zolf, in my transmutation. I used the symbol for earth combined with the moon for water. The circle you drew here is more similar to the mark of the sun or fire and again the moon for water on your other hand.**__"_

Nodding to show I understood so far, he picked me up again once I was clean and carried me back to his room, the smoke now more or less cleared away. Walking over, he sat down with me on his lap in between our two transmutations. "_**You see Zolf when water and earth come together, they create or build up from the original object given.**_" he motioned his hand over to the still very neat and easily recognized lines of his circle. "_**However when you put fire and water together, that creates a destructive reaction like yours did which could take anything that I could make like the bird for instance or even the charcoal you used to draw with and break it apart at a molecular level. Isn't that amazing?**_"

Still more than just a bit confused, I suppose he noticed by my expression and sighed before untying his hair, letting it fall around his neck and ears. "_**What I'm getting at here my little adventurer is that there are many different types of alchemy out there. There are tons of alchemists out there who can simply create stuff like me from a few raw materials and a spare transmutation circle here and there…" **_He spoke softly and calmly to me like any good fatherly figure would as he reached up and smoothed out my hair that had gotten frizzy and singed from the explosion.

"_**But there are only a handful of alchemists in the world that can do what you can, and take it all apart piece by piece.." **_he annunciated the last part by tying my hair back in a tidy ponytail "_**…by piece. And open up doors and windows of opportunity for discovery and so much more. So do you understand now my little alchemist..?" **_He smiled then as my eyes widened at the new nickname before nodding and finally smiling happily, bursting with pride at my newfound abilities. _I knew right then and there I wanted to grow up and pursue those new discoveries so I could really make him proud one day…_

The creak and clunk of the door opening and closing told us both Mom was home. _And for me that means food! and for dad well…._ "_**Beaux Jonathan Jae Kimblee! I smell smoke! Do not tell me you were transmuting on my good hardwood floors again! How many times have I told you! NO ALCHEMY IN THE HOUSE!" **__You know when she uses his full name there's going to be trouble…_Both of us flinched as we heard the dangerous rap of her wooden spoon against the counter before we both rushed out at attention, Dad twiddling his fingers nervously and me, well I just simply did what any four-year old does when Mommy gets home and all but jumped into her arms.

"_**Mommy! Didja have fun at the grocery store? Mr. Sid better not have ripped you off on lamb prices again!" **_I declared with a slightly jealous pout that such penny pinching men would have the gall to take my time with my mom away. Laughing in that sing song voice, she smiled and heaved me up into a big plushy soft motherly hug and nuzzled her cheek against mine. "_**Hmm**** there's my precious little robin! And no Mr. Sid was nice today and gave me a good deal on some yummy chicken we'll have for lunch doesn't that sound great?**_"

Nodding at her response and grinning as my tummy rumbled at the prospect of roasted chicken stew for lunch, my dad finally spoke up, fearful eyes of my mother's wrath hidden behind his glasses. "_**N-Now darling flower, I w-was merely showing our little pride and joy here how to use alchemy. T-That's all! I p-promise I'll clean it up dear, honest!**_"

Mom seemed to scowl and grumble though we all knew she could never really be mad before smiling and sighing softly. "_**Well that's alright I suppose, as long as no one got hurt."**_ Wriggling out of her embrace, I tugged at her pastel colored apron to get her attention before smiling proudly and puffing my chest out with glee. "_**Hey Mommy! Dad showed me all this cool stuff today about alchemy and he says I have talents and many potentials!" **__Never really did have a good grasp on grammar when I was a kid but eh I was four. "__**And, I've decided I wanna be a state alchemist when I grow up just like Daddy an make you both so proud!**_"

Blinking at the sudden change from my usual four-year old range of conversation and looking over at my dad who actually gave a confident nod as if reassuring my progress, her dark blue eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and pride as she clapped her hands smiling as if she'd just won the damn lottery. "_**Oh Zolfy that's wonderful! You're such a smart brilliant child, I know you can do it! But you know, to be an alchemist you have to pass the state alchemists exam so you'll need to study a lot and no more skipping out on your veggies young man."**_

Scrunching my face slightly at the vegetable part, _damn Brussels sprouts…_, I nodded and smiled taking both their hands as Dad and I walked back to show her what we had done. "_**I will Mommy! Promise! And when I pass the exam, I'll work real hard so you and Daddy will never have to worry about money or getting sick or hurt ever again and it can be just the three of us!" **_My mom smiled down at me and returned the look of love she was receiving from Dad over their aspiring son. "_**That sounds perfect son, we'll both always be there to back you up…**_"

Mom decided to take a picture of us both standing in the middle of the transmutations we'd drawn after that. _She'd joked saying she'd be able to take it out and brag that she knew me back then after I'd become a rich and famous alchemist. _You can still see the faint scratches on the floor under my feet from where my alchemy had burned through in the picture even now. After that day, time seemed to just fly by. The next four years, I put my heart and soul into studying and developing my own signature alchemy with Dad as my mentor leading me here and there but mostly letting me break out and go at my own pace.

_I remember it all as if it was yesterday…my room and walls littered with notes, old books and scribbles and doodles of more circles and transmutations…On my sixth birthday after I blew out the candles, my dad gave me a huge volume on materialization and destruction in alchemy as a gift, I was so excited I nearly started reading it almost immediately after all the cake and frosting was gone from my plate…_

_Two years later jumping up in glee with my palms shaking in excitement calling out to dad from my room simply shouting about a big breakthrough over and over…hearing that wonderful jarring sound as the boom ricocheted off my walls then feeling something splash across my neck from my right side… calling over to Dad and getting no answer looking up…just…just..blood...everywhere, across the wall and dripping from the ceiling…Mom running in to see what the noise was and screaming, or maybe I was screaming…The lights from the ambulance flashing all throughout our street and Mom clutching my hand tight as we drove off with dad, or at least what was left of him to the hospital…_

Even then at eight years old, I knew Dad was dead before the doctors even finished their analysis. There really was no greater hell though, knowing that yet still waiting there with Mom holding me close and whispering repeatedly that he'd be okay. Afterwards when we got home that night, Mom was an absolute wreck sobbing and crying on the sofa, face buried in her hands. Officer Zanpano's words kept circling through my head as I raced up the stairs to my room stumbling slightly from everything that was going on. _It's not your fault kid, don't blame yourself. It was an accident Kim nothing more. They happen all the time…I'm so sorry kid…_

But this didn't happen all the time, not this kind of mistake not like this! Screaming and yelling, I ripped all the notes and writings from my walls, mental breakdown only getting worse when I saw the pale stain left on my floor where the crime scene investigators hadn't been able to completely mop clean. In all my thrashing, a book fell open from my desk. It'd been the same book he'd gotten me for my birthday two years ago.

Eyes red from crying, I glared at the text before looking closer at the page it had fallen on. _Human transmutation… _I remembered what little Dad would say to me on the subject. Basically apparently if you bring together the basic components of the human body together and perform the transmutation, one could hypothetically create life. But as there is always a catch, there were no recorded cases of success whatsoever and the failures were ghastly to say the least.

_But I'm better than most! Dad even said so and he was great! _Grabbing the book I ran down the stairs, thoughts racing through my head. _Water thirty five liters, Carbon twenty kilograms, ammonia four liters.._Tripping on the last step, I cursed loudly as my knee throbbed hitting the hard floor when I fell. _Lime one point five kilograms, phosphorus eight hundred grams…_ Standing back shakily on my feet, I ran back over to where Mom was still crying now softly though. _Salt two hundred and fifty grams, saltpeter one hundred grams and various other trace elements…_

A concept I had mentally mocked not only for its sheer insanity and gravity of consequence but also fairytale based cause and effect, a living breathing human being born from practically nothing, seemed to come together right before my eyes as I rambled on and on to my mother who just sat there dumbstruck the whole time. Grabbing a pencil I moved to draw out the symbols only to have my hand slapped away and the pencil sent flying across the room.

Looking up in slight shock and despair, I saw that my mother was crying except this time it was out of fury as she yelled at me for the first time in my life. _**"Zolf J. Kimblee, I forbid you to speak anymore of this madness under my roof! The fact that you would even suggest this is just a… A CRUEL STUPID JOKE YOU FOOLISH BOY!**_" Her hand flew back this time, hitting me right across my face shocking me so badly I stumbled and tripped before falling over the coffee table landing badly against the corner and crying out in pain as I curled up on the floor, the right side of my face now red and bruised and the back of my head throbbing from hitting the corner of the table.

Holding my head, I looked up terrified as my own mother seemed to just crumble before my very eyes still yelling hysterically at me. "_**THIS FAMILY HAS BEEN PUNISHED DEARLY BY SUCH AN AWFUL TRADGEDY BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO GO AGAINST WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE TAUGHT YOU AND-!" **_Clapping her hand over her mouth, she finally seemed to realize what she'd done before sinking down onto the floor next to me and hugging me tight whispering how sorry she was and that she'd never hit me again. _And as I sat there eight years old, bruised beaten and crying, clinging to her for dear life…I actually believed that…_

Not long after and before mom really started to drink, I ripped out that page and burned it with my very own alchemy. I'd never felt more at peace then when I watched that small piece of paper crinkle and burn into dust at the clapping of my hand. I had known Miles before it happened so he'd helped get me through all the nightmares and drunken beatings from mom after that with few incidents.

Seeming to jar from my thoughts, I sighed and logged onto my laptop checking the Academy calendar and smiled when I realized that the annual Infinite Alchemists Academy Halloween Carnival was just one short week away. As Mom teetered in with my snack which consisted of cheese and crackers with some iced water, I smiled wistfully and thanked her for the treat even going so far as to kiss her cheek like I used to as a kid. Sitting back in front of my computer I mused absentmindedly to myself as I nibbled on the crackers about what my costume should be for the carnival and if a certain shark faced individual would join me and the group in the festivities…

_Woo! Another long chapter but I'm happy with how this one came out. :3 next up is the much anticipated Halloween special and I'm trying to come up with a few funny and entertaining costume ideas that a few characters would wear. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please comment or review! Next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned! ^^_


	9. Chapter 5 This Is Halloween

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_ So without further adieu here is the much anticipated Alchemy Academy Halloween Special! yup shit is about to go down ^^ which brings me to the lovely warnings of language, sexual themes, mention of drug and alcohol use which I do not condone or recommend, derogatory language and insensitivity towards homosexuality and miniskirts! I do not own FMA and This is Halloween Lyrics by originally by Danny Elfman but version sung by Marilyn Manson. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5 Part One: This is Halloween

_Boys and girls of every age,_

_ Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_ Come with us and you will see_

_ This, our town of Halloween…_

Tapping his feet against the ledge, a lone little wolf sat on the railing just a few short blocks from the Academy, head swinging from side to the music that was currently blasting into his ears. He'd always personally liked this time of year for this exact night only where people could just tell the concepts of humanity and normalcy to kindly _fuck off_ and were allowed to be whatever they wish no matter how big the dream. It was madness but it was perfect. Kim told himself fervently he'd never get tired of Halloween.

_Waiting…waiting…waiting…_

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_ This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_ Trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_ It's our town, everybody scream_

_ In this town of Halloween_

_And why wouldn't anyone honestly? _I thought smugly to myself as I caught sight of my reflection in the windshield of a car parked not too far off and looked myself over as I adjusted my ears. I had gone all out this year on my costume, _just like every year,_ and for that reason wanted everything perfect. Choosing a theme perfect to my style, I was walking around tonight as the Big Bad Wolf on the prowl with dark gray furry pointed ears adjusted on top of my head to match the rough rugged hairstyle I'd chosen with what wasn't sticking off and slicked back on my head in spikes tied neatly more or less back with a dark leather strap.

Greed had helped with my hair earlier that day, _dude may be walking around with a porcupine on his head but he knows his way around a brush, comb and scissors I'll give him that._ I hadn't told him what I'd be going as to keep it a surprise for the night, and because secretly I loved the disappointed pout that earned when I wouldn't give him one hint.

The rest of my costume consisted of a furry gloves that looked like paws with the fingers cut off since I don't much care for stuff on my hands to begin with leading to my finger nails which were painted black just like claws. I wore tight faded black jeans and gray furry leg warmers on my legs, _Miles insisted saying they made me look "cute", _and a shredded gray jacket with the cuffs torn by a razor near my gloves, usual black undershirt lying beneath that. And finally to tie the whole thing together, I'd drawn a set of whiskers down my cheeks leading to my blackened nose as well as a line of black eye liner that made my amber eyes pop and a set of false fangs. _Not those cheap plastic ones, I either go all out or not at all._

Sighing as my pin-on tail seemed to bob and weave with every movement I made to the music, my eyes closed as the song neared the climax, fingers tapping against the cold concrete as I waited. The gang and I were all supposed to meet up here then head to the carnival and Greed said he'd even show early so I wouldn't have to wait alone. Mind drifting into other things, I had to laugh at how strange it felt not to be frustrated anymore that I was actually very much looking forward to getting some time alone with him and dressed in my absolute best none the less. _As long as he doesn't show up as Little Red Riding Hood…_

I had to catch myself from falling as I actually faltered in my movements at such a thought. A thought that not only brought a blush to my cheeks but made me feel suddenly very warm under the shredded cloth and furry leg warmers as well. Chuckling softly I turned up the volume trying to get a grip on my composure. _Alright I admit I'm gay already but that gives me no excuse to entertain such lewd thoughts, I'm in public for truth's sake. _"_**Although knowing him, that cocky bastard probably would go and pull something like that..**_" I said to no one in particular but myself and certainly didn't expect the reply that came after. "_**Pull what now, Kimmy Cub?"**_

Giving a surprised yelp, I really did lose my balance this time from the overall shock and found myself landing in arms clad in what looked like red leather or brushed suede. Looking up all I could see was a familiar sharp toothed grin, frowning as an odd red hood obscured amethyst orbs I so desired. Inwardly groaning at the fact I'd somehow landed in his arms like some swooning chick again I gave my usual snarky reply, false fangs clicking as I talked. "_**It's very rude to eavesdrop you know, an what in god's name are you wearing Greed?**_"

Giving his usual smirk and pulling the leather hood back, he let me down gently only to pull out one of my protruding headphones letting toned down Marilyn Manson fill the air. "_**Honestly Kim, the original is so much better and I was merely making a public inquiry, as to what I'm wearing though simply put, I'm a highwayman.**_" He ended with a flourish of his hand before taking hold of my wrist gently and kissing it much like some gentlemen would a lady. Blushing and rubbing the offending part of my wrist that felt a bit too warm from unusually soft yet wonderfully hot lips I regarded his outfit with a raised brow.

"_**The hell..? Like that sappy Alfred Noyes poem Greed really?**_" Seeming slightly taken aback by my skepticism, he recovered, quick as ever, throwing his hood back over spiky dark brown hair, doing a graceful bow chuckling roughly. "_**Precisely, though I personally like that work in particular. There's nothing wrong with his sense of deep love and affection from the woman dying for her lover.**_" Trying not to stare at the deep red leather hooded cloak that seemed to drape perfectly around his upper body and longer along his back over a black garment with a pale white scarf but lacey wrapped around his neck, I had to giggle at his tan velvet pants which tucked in at his leather boots and the odd midnight black feathers that had been tucked and sewn into the hood so they protruded from his left side and curved back like some sort of horn.

Noticing my amused expression, he merely grinned and leaned down so he was at eye level with me, his own scent mixed with the smell of leather making me a little light headed as he leaned in close. "_**And besides all the literary debate, it seems my Kimmy Cub's gone all feral on me though I can't say it doesn't suit you, fangs and all"**_ He annunciated with a click of his own obscenely natural sharp teeth making my gaze waver to anything except his while noticing now of all times how close he had gotten. _Okay either Greed is definitely bi and can feel this too or by god is one of the most oblivious teases I have ever met…_

Watching his gaze soften as he saw the uncertainty in my eyes, I let out a breath I'd been holding in as he inched that much closer, eyes closing halfway while still staring into his. "_**Kim…?"**_ My voice came out in barely a whisper after that. "_**Y-Yeah…?**_" "_**Holy Figs! You guys look awesome!**_" I think I actually groaned at that, _yeah probably did, dammit Dorro! _Sure enough, Doro came bounding up happily, tail wagging a mile a minute, Martel in tow as always.

Doro was wearing a simple Roman soldier costume, donning a white toga with a long blue cape trailing behind him as he walked up carrying his actual sword he used for school instead of one of those cheap plastic ones you'd see hundreds of around this time of year. On his feet were just your average sandals and I have to admit even though he'd all but ruined my first and possibly last moment alone with Greed that night to find out if he felt the same way about me, _the dog looked adorable with the little crown of bay leaves around his head_.

Looking up over his shoulder I noticed with a grimace that Martel must have met up with him on the way and gave a disgusted growl much like a wolf when I saw the particular little number she'd chosen to wear. _Well the theme certainly fits her... _Wearing what I suppose could suffice for a Greek tunic at one time, _for a hooker…,_ Martel's particular ensemble was held up by a single shoulder strap design and the skirt ended just barely covering the upper half of her thighs. _Dammit don't they have laws for that or something…_On her head a golden head band held back her hair with a few blonde strands breaking free and what looked like little snake barrettes and clips lining along her hair to the back of her head. _Huh so she's Medusa, well she definitely turns me to stone…_

"_**Oh my gosh though seriously! I can't believe how awesome you guys' costumes are! And Kimmy! You're a doggy just like me!**_" Chuckling at his obvious glee at my apparent flattery to his canine gene pool, I gave a friendly smile showcasing the scruffy tail that swung behind me. "_**Hmm thanks Dorochette, you look cool too. Nice touch with the sword.**_" Listening to him happily babble, I couldn't help but hiss as Martel giggled like some bubble-headed broad and cuddled up to Greed's side. "_**So Greedy are you some kind of woodsman or hunter? That's pretty cool and you certainly do it justice though might I suggest getting a better hound next time?**_"

Sneering at her obvious jab, I had to smile as Greed took a step back respectively, grinning at her praise. "_**Thanks a bunch doll, but I'm actually a highwayman. They basically robbed unlucky traveling merchants and nobles of their riches and also had a few affairs with some beautiful maidens here and there.**_" I nearly felt the faux ears on my head curl back from rage as Martel seemed to perk up at the maiden part before chuckling and letting my presence be known. "_**Beautiful maidens eh? Well guess that means you're off the leader board huh Martel!**_"

Smirking at the death glare that earned, I sighed in relief as the last two of our little group finally joined the roaming caravan; Miles with Olivier in tow both wearing impressive pirate costumes in their own right though one particular article on Miles' costume caught my eye. And for once Greed beat me to it. "_**That's a very lovely white frilly blouse you have on Miles. My brother's been lookin for something just like it. What woman's clothing store do you shop at?**_" The group chuckled at that though Miles flushed in embarrassment tugging down the black bandana that covered his silver hair. "_**Geez Greed it's not a blouse, just a shirt! I'm a pirate, things are supposed to be kind of lacey.**_" Olivier tried to reassure him he looked fine and to stop being such a pansy before Greed cut in once more "_**Riiight so Victoria's Secret then?**_"

The Academy gymnasium had been decorated to the max for the Halloween carnival, black purple and orange streamers descending from the ceiling along with creepy paper mache giant jack o' lanterns that grinned and frowned at students and teachers alike as they walked by dressed in colorful costumes. There was a snack table set up with punch as well though from the look of a few seniors that were walking around with more than a hitch in their step, I'm guessing it was spiked. Smiling at all the bright lights and dazzling displays, I was caught off guard as I was tugged along by Greed as the group advanced deeper through the crowd.

At the Halloween carnival there are all kinds of activities for any student or faculty member. Games, movies, singing, races, costume contests which none of us were brave enough to really enter except for Greed but he stepped down since his costume was apparently homemade and it wouldn't be fair and of course dancing. The dance floor which happened to be in the middle of the gym had been illuminated with strobe lights and obscured with eerie mist from the fog machine set up. _All in all, it was a pretty good set up to say the least_.

After spending most of our money on game tokens and photos of the group, we all settled down to eat some snacks and recharge. As the night rolled on, Doro's begging for Martel to win him a goldfish apparently finally broke through as she promptly got up and dragged him away to apprehend the _glorified piece of tuna _as she so politely called it. They started to play a softer slower song on the dance floor as couples flocked over and started to dance. With Miles jumping at the chance and dragging Olivier along, _She just really…really hates dancing unless she leads_, that left me sitting alone at the table with Greed who was smiling over at me with a slight glint in his eye humming along to the lyrics apparently quite familiar with the song.

_Oh he is NOT going to…not here..not like THAT.. "__**Greed I swear don't you even THINK about -!**_" I gave a pathetic yelp as he took my hand and all but lifted me out of my seat striding towards the dance floor like he really was some suave highway thief and heartbreaker. Looking around and seeing we were earning odd glances from more than just a few people, Roy who apparently chose to be a musketeer along with his other lackey's playing along in particular, I tried to wriggle out of his hold. "_**Greed c'mon I suck at dancing! And this is a slow dance, you know for couples, and doesn't it occur to you that two GUYS dancing so close together will come out as just a bit peculiar!"**_

_ I had lied about the first part, I can actually dance quite well no matter what role I take but the second half was all true. _Though I had personally come to terms with the fact I was bisexual and even that I _might _be in love with Greed, I was still utterly terrified of how some people would react if they found out. Being new to actually accepting the whole thing and going along with my feelings, I was on very thin ice when it came to any ridicule or humiliation I might earn if people found out I was gay.

Greed on the other hand seemed to vehemently disagree, literally wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in close then swaying to the music perfectly while leading me around. "_**No it doesn't. Just relax Zolf, no one's gonna care we're both guys and besides girls included we're still the hottest pair on the floor right now.**_" I couldn't much help the blush that rose to my face then not only at the fact that he just called me hot, _best. Damn. Carnival. EVER. Eat that Martel, _but also at how utterly unfazed Greed seemed to any looks or low murmurs he received. All he seemed to focus on was looking straight at me though he had to lean down and rest his forehead against mine to do so.

I was far from complaining though since his red hood slid down over nearly both our heads stopping just in front of my wolf ears which gave us some privacy and for me an excuse to hide the pink tint my cheeks had taken over the course of the dance. Reaching up from their original stunned position on his chest, my arms slipped around his neck pulling him even closer which seemed to relieve him a bit knowing I was comfortable.

Letting my eyes drift closed, I simply let him lead for a while as I enjoyed the warmth and feel of his face and body so close. As what if I had to take a guess and say Pieces by Red started to hit its climax and end, I opened my eyes and blinked when I realized Greed had been watching me for who knows how long. Taking a small gulp to steady my breathing that had suddenly hitched I smiled almost shyly as Greed grinned fondly for once, not his usual cocky shark toothed smile, but one of actual affection and almost tenderness.

Feeling sudden warmth on my cheek, I turned my head and noticed Greed had moved one hand up from my hips and was now inclining my head just slightly still looking deep into my eyes. Nearly caught in his hypnotic amethyst gaze, I gathered my wits and smiled confidently to show I wasn't gonna play the girl just yet and nuzzled into the touch softly as Greed leaned down and for a moment time seemed to freeze. _Fuck yes this is it, no damn Doro or Snake or anything to get in my way this time!_

I cursed almost softly at the barely comprehendible whimper that escaped my throat as his lips were just over mine and would've slapped the big oaf for chuckling at it if we weren't in the current given circumstances. Feeling him finally press his lips against mine, my eyelids fluttered closed and my hold on his neck tightened considerably as I felt him pull me closer. Immersed in what I could only describe as bliss, I visibly frowned as he suddenly pulled back and reared around as a loud feminine squeal rang out just across from the hall as a blur flew out into the halls followed by several large thuggish seniors.

Looking back at me he cursed rather loudly and ran off in the direction the others had gone seething. _Odd…wonder what's up with him…oh well! _Smirking and laughing with almost insane glee I made my way over to grab some punch feeling better than I had all year. _Greed kissed me, it only lasted for a moment but it happened, Greed liked me as in really liked me. ME! Not that snake bitch or anyone else! _Still chortling like some mad fool, I downed a cup of punch and reached for another before I felt myself surrounded.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed with an unimpressed grunt that Roy and his lackey's donning musketeer gear and all had decided to keep me company. Not that I cared, at the moment not even Roy FUCKING Mustang in all his arrogant son of a bitch-ness could ruin the good mood I was in. _Or so I thought…_

"_**Wow Zolfy, if I had known you were so into taking it up the ass like that I would've laid off a long time ago. All those fights we had in the dirt probably even got you off huh FAGGOT..?**_" Even with Roy's snarky tone, the word still ran round and round inside my head before I simply shrugged it off and scoffed sipping my drink. "_**As if fucking pansy, the few guys I choose to like have to be of some physical emotional or intellectual value and you're still zero for three on that one…**_"

Ignoring the round of laughs that earned though it seemed for once Roy was the only one laughing and the rest seemed a tad uncomfortable with the recent change in ridicule. Havoc actually took the cigarette out of his mouth for a second to speak up. "_**Hey colonel c'mon, just be cool yeah? Who cares if Kimblee dates guys or not. We're all human right?**_" The one time I actually take a liking to Havoc and Roy had to mess it up by delivering a death glare that had Havoc simply taking another drag from his cancer stick and saying nothing more.

"_**I will admit it is odd though, I mean Greed's the last guy I'd peg to go chasing after other boys. Maria even said he tried peeping into the girl's locker room during the first week of school…"**_ I guess we were all a bit surprised that Roy's stoic guard dog had chosen to speak up now of all times. Riza talking to anyone other than Roy was just plain rare to begin with. She was donning some sort of medieval dress to go along with the groups theme and was shooting me an odd look, gaze following over the natural lack of chest I had being a guy.

"_**Lieutenant's got a point Zolfy, guess ya struck out on that one unless you grow boobs and cut off your-!"**_ Whatever other vulgar things Roy had intended to say were cut short as I promptly grabbed him by the head right through that pompous hat with feathers and slammed him face down into the punch bowl which caused him to trip and topple over the entire table as he came up for air and tried to regain his balance.

Storming off from all the forming chaos, I dashed into the hallway with one drink in hand looking around for Greed. I just wanted to go home after listening to all that, _go home and hopefully have my spiky haired highwayman tag along for the ride. _As I rounded the corner, my thoughts were interrupted by two voices, one echoing in soft sobs and the other talking in a hushed tone obviously trying to calm the latter of the two down. Looking up, I saw Greed though my view was obscured as he seemed to be holding a girl close fully embracing her as she cried into his shoulder.

The girl was pretty from what I could see since she was facing away from me and being slightly blocked from sight by Greed's own arms. Long smooth silky hair trailed all the way down to her waist in a shade that almost resembled green and was pushed back by a black headband with an odd triangle in the middle which rested on top of her head. A pink short sleeved top and long sleeve shirt underneath with purple and green stripes fell over an almost dainty lithe form leading down to curvy feminine hips which were hidden by a dark maroon leather miniskirt.

_She was beautiful to say the least…the perfect girl that any guy would want…_ Obviously not noticing my presence just yet, their shared conversation seemed to carry on unperturbed as Greed just held the girl close and ran a hand over her back like I could only dream he'd do to me. "_**Shhh Sweetheart listen to me. Don't listen to what those bastards said. You can be anything you want to be. That's what makes you YOU. And you know I'll always support you no matter what. I love you so much…" **_

Words that were delivered with such obvious affection and honesty tore a hole right through my heart as I just stood there, masochist that I was, listening to the rest as the girl seemed to look up at him though I still couldn't see her face and chimed up though sorrowfully in a light feather soft voice though it sounded slightly raspy from the crying I presume. "_**T-Thanks Greedy…I love you too. Always..**_."

Seeing him lean down and kiss her cheek was more than enough to send me off running, drink that had been forgotten in my hand moments earlier clattering to the hall floor and spilling its contents. Even though the two noticed the noise and I could hear Greed calling out I just kept running. The punch must've been buzzed with something strong cuz I didn't even realize I'd gotten outside till I was running down the old short cut me and Greed took every day home.

_The perfect GIRL that any guy would want….and Greed obviously had her hook line and sinker. He had her…and not me…I wasn't good enough. Hell looking at that babe I'd never be good enough…just a stupid dream…and it was just that…a dream and nothing more. _Gasping as I ran I brought up my arm swiping away the tears that were streaming forth. Whether it was from the drugged punch or overall heartache I didn't really care at the moment. Greed was probably simply humoring me tonight but now he was with someone he really wanted…_and really deserved…Why couldn't you just shoot me down...you ass why did you have to go an kiss me you damn idiot…dammit…dammit DAMMIT! _

I didn't even notice the eighteen wheeler as I ran across the street just a few feet from my gate until a horn blared through my ears as I stopped in fear and shock like a deer caught in headlights as I heard the brakes squeal across the pavement, body tensing for the impact…_waiting…waiting…waiting…_

_Yup so I shall leave you all with that joyous cliffhanger till next time ^^ poor Kimmy all heartbroken. Anyways please read and review and hopefully I will be able to get part two up to answer all the suspenseful questions sometime next week perhaps after my birthday. Hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2 This Is Halloween

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_I am so sorry it took this long to get this up! I hope you'll all forgive me but this is the plight of working between two households of bitchy divorced parents so I apologize for excuses. I have edited this since apparently bold text irritates some readers. If it becomes an issue, I'll just switch it back. So from now on dialogue is normal but Kim will still think in italics. Warnings for this include violence, mention of alcohol abuse, language, sexual themes and situations and boy love of course. ^^ Cmoooon it's yaoi, if ya didn't know that already I suggest you get your eyes checked and meanwhile enjoy!_

Chapter 5 Part Two: This Is Halloween

_It was surreal…_Think back to that one week at summer camp you actually care to remember. It's hot so anyone with a brain hangs out at the pool, not to mention the view of girls in what they call "swimsuits". _As if, I swear some of those girls suffocate their boobs in those damn bikinis they pry themselves into every break. _Climbing up onto the diving board, you look around at all the chaos that comes to any summer camp with running kids, wheezing life guards and dried up old counselors baking in the sun. Jumping off towards the water, everything seems to change in an instant as your senses get hit with that tell tale feel of falling. Everything, everyone seem to move just that much faster than you can react and then the water hits. _Flushing your senses as you float back to the surface…_

That's the only way I could think to describe it as I stood there frozen in shock and probably fear as the truck barreled towards me. I could hear everything around me from that damn behemoth of a machine's blaring horn to the squealing of its breaks as the driver tried to stop. _But I just…couldn't move…_ My feet seemed glued to the oil stained pavement where I stood as I croaked helplessly trying to scream, my mouth dry from dehydration induced by that stupid drugged punch I'd been drinking.

Closing my eyes and tensing once more, the familiar low hum from an engine whizzed through my ears and a sudden warmth enveloped me as dark gray and red blurred my vision before the impact finally hit strangely giving off the pang of metal clashing against metal. In movies, they always show people who get hit by cars flying through the air as if they got shot out of a canon. _Though I won't say it was nearly that dramatic, I was pushed back pretty fucking far. _

Gasping sharply at my head bouncing off the concrete when I finally landed, my eyes shot around taking in my surroundings as the dizziness from a likely concussion hit my skull like a freaking tire iron. _Heh ironic I know but still….strange thing was, nothing else hurt. _I had seen some pretty gruesome car pile ups in my life and the stains on the pavement that go along with them, but there was no such ordeal. No aching wrenched out of place limbs, no crushed sides or hips concaved into my actual being, no pools of blood seeping from my-"Ugh…DAMN that smarts…"

That was about the time I finally realized through all the trauma induced shock and mind numbing concussion that something, _or should I say someone_, was on top of me and if I could move my arms I would've slapped myself as I recognized that raspy deep voice right away as it pierced my ears bringing me back into consciousness. "G-Greed…" _Dammit, did I have to stutter? Bet I look fucking pathetic whimpering his name like that. _Tilting my head though painfully at that, I peered up disoriented and still pissed from before at my supposed 'rescuer' as he finally brought his head back up from the pavement. _And for once in my life, I thanked my lucky stars for concussions and blacking out because he looked PISSED._

Sharp teeth actually poised in a snarl, usual soft amethyst had turned dark with what I'm guessing was rage as Greed literally growled pushing himself up off the ground using the sidewalk underneath us as leverage. "You idiot! What the HELL were you thinking running into the street like that, Kim? You could've been killed!" Grimacing at the anger in his tone as well as the slight blur that started to affect the corners of my vision, I stammered out the best I could, not feeling up to being lectured like some sort of helpless child by this jerk off.

"F-Fuck off Greed. What do you care huh…? Just go back to the party and your nasty green-haired bride to be" Letting out a hoarse cackle, I grinned knowing that'd piss him off if I started badmouthing his little sweetheart but of course the damn idiot obviously misunderstood completely, giving me the most bewildered look that it was almost comical. My laugh gave out as the entire world seemed to shake suddenly, concussion finally taking its toll as I thoroughly passed out.

Everything going black I could still hear a little bit of what was going on around me. "Kim…? Kim! Ah shit he blacked out…Oi lowlife! Quit nursing that damn bottle of booze and let me use your phone!" Hearing what sounded like drawled sobs, I guess the truck driver finally gained control over his vehicle. Greed was right though, he did sound drunk. _Well more like smelled drunk _"…'m so sorry..ohohooo…he just came out of nowhere an I just..please dun tell no one…I'd be on strike three with the cops an-!…W-what in god's name are you?" Adjusting his hold on me, Greed's voice seemed to take an odd tone almost as if through a filter as his muscles tensed around me. "I'm whatever the hell I want to be got it? And if you don't want your sorry drunk ass locked up in a cell tonight, I suggest you forget what you saw here and let me use your damned cell phone before I get really angry!"

Hearing the man give a frightened whimper, I finally lost control and fully lost consciousness falling under the deep void of throbbing pain at the back of my head. _Gah hurts…can't move anymore, everything's dark…so dark…can't breathe. Help…help…why won't anyone help me? Dad…I'm so sorry…just please somebody help me, it hurts so much! _"It'll be alright Kim, I promise. Just relax". Vision clearing for a split second, I glanced up feeling spiky dark brown hair tickle my nose making me sneeze as Greed carried me towards a massive mansion and estate surrounded by a heavily guarded fence. Hearing and even feeling the rumble in his chest as he chuckled at the noise, I wanted to beg him not to leave me again before everything went black once more as the tall stone cut doors of the gate opened before us to the great palace.

_I felt warm and cold when I woke up…_That was one of the first things I noticed as I finally roused from a near painful sleep, pain in my head still jarring through my entire body. Arms restrained, I looked down and saw that I'd been tucked gently into a bed, sheets coming up to my neck as a cool washcloth rested on my forehead. From what I could tell as I managed to ease open one tired eye, I was in someone's bedroom. Certainly not my own, that I deducted right away as I found myself staring up at the bottom of a bed identical to the one I was resting in suspended above. _Bunk beds huh…_ I nearly scoffed at the childishness of it all before I realized the bed on top was quite different both in design and in material from the one that supported it below

.

The bed on top was carved from cherry wood, given the light sweet scent and had been given graceful notes and details all along the sides like long articulate vines and leaves carved out of the wood. Colorful feathery boas, socks and other assorted articles of clothing seemed to hang off all sides of the bed from the mattress above. _Somebody's a messy roommate… _In contrast the bed in which I was laying in seemed to be made from what I could only describe as the darkest wood surely from trees that grew only in the fiery depths of hell. The design was much more hardy and geometrical than that of its feathery flowery counterpart above given the rippled supports and edges almost like that of stone.

Noticing the comforting cool feeling of the cloth leave my aching forehead, I groaned earning a jump and soft squeak from the figure who had stepped in to tend to me while I was looking around. Tilting my head to the side, though I still couldn't see her face due to the lights suspended on the ceiling obstructing my still sensitive vision, I recognized her right away as the girl who had been so tenderly held and comforted by Greed just a few hours earlier. Seeing I was awake, I detected a sweet relieved smile which only made me want to vomit.

"Oh good, you're finally awake! You had us really worried there for a while" Giggling gleefully as she refreshed the cloth in some iced water, her voice sounded different from before, much more deeper in tone and almost monotone in some parts but still feminine when she laughed. "Especially Greedy, never seen him pace around like that before. He even got sassy with Dad when he got suspicious about letting you stay." I couldn't really help the frown of disgust that appeared on my face hearing her call him that sickly sweet _Greedy_, which she seemed to mistake for concern as she lined the cloth over my forehead again refraining me from seeing her face again but I sank back down into the sheets welcoming the cold rag as it soothed and numbed my pain.

"Not to worry though! We'll take good care of you till you're all better again. Dad said the concussion's only minor so as long as you don't push yourself and rest, you'll be right as rain in no time!" If I could, I would've sneered at the annoying optimism in her tone but I scolded myself and rewarded her with a curt nod and weak smile to show I understood. _Okay even if I am pissed, I shouldn't take it out on the gal…not her fault I fell head over heels for her boyfriend, Hell the girl's obviously sweet and probably a looker if Greed's willing to hang around. _

Newly reassured by my small response, she nearly jumped up then bounded out of the room to go tell the inhabitants of the house I was awake from what I could hear of her ramblings. Sighing softly and wriggling my arms out from under the sheets so my hands could breathe, I turned onto my side making sure the wash cloth stayed up before I found myself looking at the wall. Long numerous lines that seemed to have been carved from a knife or needle decorated the entire space near the bed, each in sets of four with a line scratched across all neatly stacked on top of the other. _A calendar I guess…._

Yawning softly, I rested my head back onto the pillow so graciously placed under my head while I'd been passed out. Smiling slightly as peaceful sleep started to overtake me, I noticed for the first time since I'd woken up that a particular scent seemed to waft up from the pillow, sheets and the whole room in general. A scent I had smelled before and was very familiar with even, and then the realization hit. _This is Greed's bed…_ I wanted to bash my head into the wall as a blush swept over my cheeks at the thought and the ridiculous comfort I felt for some reason knowing it was his and not some stranger. Judging from an unfamiliar scent, I guess he shared the room with one of his other siblings. _He did tell me there were six others besides him…_

Relieved as sleep finally fogged my senses, I must've been out for a good three hours before I was jarred awake as an obnoxious wailing filled the halls outside the room. Growling at being disturbed I turned around, mentally thanking the notion that the lights had been dimmed since last time and now the only illumination came from the single lamp resting at the desk where I noticed with a raised brow Greed had been working at before a small child ran into the room, catapulting off the floor and nearly tackling Greed out of his chair in a tight hug.

From what I could only tell by appearance, _kid's got some long hair, _the little boy cried into Greed's stomach seeming very upset as Greed tried to hush him obviously still under the impression I was asleep. Keeping my eyes closed, I decided not to disturb the two in the little brotherly interaction. _Let's see…Greed said the youngest was around eight. Kid looks about that age, so this must be little Wrath! _

"Greed! The kids at the park were mean ta me again! They said we're all freaks cuz of what we can do an then Dante hit me for crying! Is…Is that why Daddy won't let me go to school like normal? Are we monsters…?" Wrath looked up obviously frightened and scared of the answer, wringing his small loose black tank top in his tiny fists as tears streamed down his face over one red mark on his left cheek which Greed leaned down to examine, running a hand through his brothers hair gently to calm him down.

"Shhh Wrath don't cry alright? Our little visitor's still a little sleepy and she did this? Damn decrepit old hag…" That seemed to get a laugh out of the small boy as he tried to hush his older brother's vulgar language, giggles racking his body. "Greedy! That's so bad! what if Pride hears you?" Smiling as he finally got a grin from the small boy, Greed chuckled and heaved the boy up onto his lap so he was at eye level with Greed. "Ah he won't mind. Pride's just a grouch cuz of that stick up his ass. And look little one, it's true we're not like those kids who tease you at the park but that doesn't make us freaks…they just hate what they can't understand. It's in their nature."

Sighing wearily, Greed seemed honest, mature even as he pulled off his sunglasses and set them down on the desk so he could look down at Wrath clearly. "They'll come around eventually though, just give them time. We're not going anywhere so they'll just have to shut up and deal yeah?" I shifted slightly, forgetting I was supposed to be asleep which made them both stir and look up. Not even letting myself breathe, I relaxed as they both turned back towards each other once more. _The hell is Greed talking about? Sure his family is weird but they're making it sound as if they're not even human. _Hearing Greed speak again, I simply shrugged it off and went back to listening.

"Dad's not letting you go to school with the other kids because he doesn't want you to be out in the open like that until we know for sure what you can do. It's just for your safety, and you'll learn just as much if not more from Dad's teaching then you would from those pencil pushers so don't worry about falling behind." Wrath seemed to visibly calm at each of Greed's assurances, resting against him as a small smile curled up from behind the dark curtain of long ebony hair that surrounded his face.

"Thanks Greedy, and alright. I promise I'll work real hard so I can finally be like you and the other five and earn my sin!" Greed just smiled like that, seeming almost proud as he patted the small boys head. "Hmmm sounds good Wrath. I bet you'll turn out great!" I felt myself smile under the sheets at the surprising kindness that was in Greed's voice, and I had to admit this Wrath kid was pretty freaking adorable. _Greed's good with kids, honestly who knew? _Hearing shuffling, I realized Wrath had jumped down from Greed's lap and seemed to edge closer to me, voice coming out in a whisper.

"Hey! is that the little alchemist you've been telling me so much about…? He really does have tattoos on his hands!" Frowning at the 'little' comment, I suddenly felt eyes on me as Greed nodded observing me closely, standing up out of his chair and grinning down at Wrath. "Mhmm that's him alright, but let's try not to wake him okay? He's had a rough night and needs his rest." That seemed to earn a pout from Wrath as Greed gathered him up in his arms again walking out of the room probably to put the child to bed. "Awww okay! But promise I'll get to talk to him when he wakes up? Maybe he can help me find out my abilities." Finally able to move now that they had left the room, I turned back around so I was facing the door as Greed's laugh echoed throughout the halls. "You've got a deal kiddo. I'm sure he'll love that."

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in, I took a closer look at my surroundings now that my head wasn't spinning. The same theme with the beds seemed to apply to the entire room as separate dressers were lined side by side on the walls, one in dark colors obviously Greed's from one of what seemed to be many furry vests draped over one corner and the other in considerably lighter tones stuffed to the brink with bright skirts, stockings and who knows what else. _I guess that belongs to the messy bunk mate. _Other then the furniture, it was clear Greed's parents were way up on the food chain in the state alchemists world from the dozens of glossy leatherback volumes lining the shelves, subjects ranging from alchemy to military tactics and then some.

Greed had a computer which I noted slightly amused at the sight of the shiny state of the art monitor and keyboard set up on the desk which he had been working at earlier. Hearing leather boots click down the hall back towards the door, I shut my eyes again feigning sleep as Greed entered his room, Wrath apparently taken care of. Giving a tired sigh, he kicked off his boots into a random corner and sat on the edge of the bed. Since I had moved, there was now space for him to do so and even lie down beside me if he wished.

Which he apparently did as he so gracefully flopped down with a soft '_oomf_', head resting mere inches from mine on the pillow. Warm breath brushed over my face, making me want to squirm in realization that Greed was looking directly at me, eyes now unobstructed by those ridiculous shades of his. "Oh come on, enough with the whole playing possum routine. I know you're awake Kim." Scrunching my face, I refused to open my eyes knowing just from the way he had said it that he was wearing some goofy triumphant grin at his _brilliant _deduction, and promptly scooted back into the covers and towards the wall.

A warm hand came to rest under my chin tugging up gently so he could get a better look at me, smirk evident in his words. "Aw so my little princess is gonna stay asleep? Well all the better since that gives ME an excuse to kiss you awake!" _Wait….What? HOLD ON! _Growling and opening my eyes to reveal bright amber shining in fury and slight confusion, I pressed now unparalyzed palms against his chest as the damn bastard actually leaned in before I promptly shoved him out of bed enjoying the pained grunt as he hit the floor.

"Keh! Serves you right, damn two-timing sharkface! Seriously is my entire life some sort of sick game to you?" Sitting up to glare down at him as he scrambled up from his position on the floor, I crossed my arms over my chest yet still displaying my palms in case he tried anything. "Gah, what the hell Kim? I was only joking, well partly considering our new blossoming relationship" That _bastard _had the nerve to grin as he stared down my angry golden eyes with seductive purple which soon faltered once he realized just how angry I really was.

"Relationship? As if I'd even admit to even being your acquaintance after the hell you've put me through tonight. I'm guessing your girlfriend had other plans so you just thought you'd get into my pants tonight huh?" Gritting my teeth, I scoffed at his pitiful look of confusion as if he had no idea what I was talking about. "Girlfriend…? Kim what are you talking about? That fruit punch must've done some serious damage to your head…" he simply remarked, scratching his spiky haired head. Rearing my head up half in rage and the other half in surprise he had the gall to bring up that damn drink again, I threw the sheets off as I swung my legs over the side of the bed so I was now facing him fully.

"I'm talking about the pretty little young thing in a miniskirt you were clutching and whispering sweet nothings to at the carnival dumbass! Don't think I didn't catch you saying you loved her, she was even here earlier! The girl with long green hair and the headband!" Greed's eyes had widened in shock and confusion throughout my rant before he doubled over on the floor howling with insane laughter, literally clutching his sides as his deep booming laughter rung out into the halls outside his room. Blushing bright red in embarrassment, I didn't even hold back the snarl that worked its way up my throat. "And what is just so god damned funny Greed? Gah! You're impossible!"

Frowning and keeping my gaze down as Greed seemed to come out of his fits of giggles, I moved to get up wanting to run as far away from the man in front of me as possible before I gasped as two hands caught my wrists and pinned me back down to the bed as Greed all but crawled on top of me. Crying out in outrage, I thrashed trying to get some sort of hit on the jerk so he'd at least lose his balance and I could escape. I had no such luck though as Greed kept an iron tight grip, smiling almost affectionately down at me waiting for me to finally tire out. _Like I'm even gonna give you one inch, stupid cocky confusing as hell ass!_

"Greed, I mean it! Let me go right now or so help me I swear I'll mmf-!" Whatever nightmare inducing threat I'd planned to shout got cut off as Greed rolled his eyes at my speech and leaned down pressing his lips against mine effectively silencing me. _Why the hell do you do this to me…? This isn't right, get off! I don't want this, get away get away... _Any other inner turmoil I had died down in an instant as Greed tilted his head, pressing down even more making the kiss that much deeper as he pulled one of his hands back to run it through my hair.

"Mmh…Kim.." Hearing him practically fucking _groan _my name out like that before kissing me again, I lost what little control I had left as my eyes fluttered closed, kissing him back with any and all of the experience I'd had so far. Shudders wracked through my body as warm slightly chapped lips moved slowly and soothingly against my own, tasting rich and like what I could only describe as Greed. _Oh god I don't care anymore…feels so good. Just don't want it to stop. God Greed I hate that I love you… _I actually pouted as he finally pulled back, reluctantly I might add, which earned a smirk from lips I'd so enjoyed just seconds earlier. _Scratch that, I love that I love you._

"Nnh..Dammit Greed. Why do you always do this?" Still flustered and eager from our last kiss, I licked whatever was left from him off my own lips, raising a brow as the small movement seemed to captivate his full attention. Smirking now, I repeated the movement trailing my tongue along my upper lip nearly chuckling as I saw him tense before he grinned again at my question sadly no longer distracted.

"I do it because I like ya Kimmy Cub, a lot in fact in case you didn't notice. And my 'girlfriend' as you sadly mistook him, is my younger brother Envy." Blushing not only at his sudden confession but also in slight embarrassment, I reared up from under him nearly banging my head into his in the process. "Brother? That, sir, is indeed no brother! If anything it's a sister! She was wearing a skirt and had boobs an EVERYTHING! THERE WAS PINK!"

Chuckling at my babbling remarks, the hand he'd been stroking my hair with retracted back just slightly so he could rub gentle circles across my cheek with his thumb as he spoke calmly though he still seemed slightly out of breath from the little liplock we'd shared before. "Well yes and no, see that's where it gets a liiiiittle complicated. Envy's bisexual like me but he likes to dress in women's clothes, style his hair, wear make-up and even fake boobs on the off occasion. He likes cross-dressing Kim, a transvestite you know?"

Blinking with my mouth hanging open slightly ajar, I'm sure I felt as stupid as I looked as everything clicked together slowly in my head. Greed noticing my astonishment simply let my mind run its course and continued. "He's honestly the sweetest little thing but because he's so 'different' he gets picked on a lot. At the carnival, I'd forgotten a part of my costume so he'd dropped by to give it to me. Some seniors had gotten way too hammered off the punch and hit on him thinking he was a girl cuz of how he was dressed. After they found out he was well…a he, they tried to catch him, clobber him and who knows what else." _Well don't I feel like a first rate jackass._

"After I scared those dicks off, I found Envy hiding underneath the stairwell crying and that's when I'm guessing you showed up. Sorry for the misunderstanding Kim but I promise you I'm not the kind of man to lead someone on like that." Bringing my hands up to cover my face, I pretty much wanted to crawl under Greed's bed and die. _It was his brother….his BROTHER! and I thought they were…oh damn I'm stupid…and I was a total ass to Greed even after he kissed me like that when we were dancing and saved me from a damn truck!_

_ "_Greed, I'm so sorry. Fuck! I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry. Bet I've ruined yer whole night huh?" Peering up sadly ashamed at my mistakes, I blinked staring into deep amethyst as I felt my hands pulled away, Greed smiling genuinely all the while. "Are you kidding? I got to kiss my little alchemist twice an Kim look it's fine. Hell Envy will be overjoyed to hear you actually thought he was a girl." Turning bright red that he mentioned the kiss again, I groaned mortified at what his brother might say. "Greed please don't tell him, I'm begging you. I've been through enough today."

Chuckling gruffly, he laid back down on the bed pulling me up into his arms as he rested his forehead against mine, almost mimicking his position during our dance earlier. "Hmm fine Zolf, Your secret's safe with me though I'm properly introducing you two in the morning". Snuggling into his embrace finding myself very comfortable all of a sudden, I perked up at the notion, ambers eyes opening. "Morning? You mean I can stay the night?" Looking down at me as if I'd started speaking Chinese, he let out a short snort of chuckles, reaching back to turn off the light. "Well of course, you nearly got hit by a truck AND suffered a concussion. I'd be heartless and stupid now that I know I've gotcha, to send you away."

_ And for once I wasn't pissed that Greed had made his usual jab paired with that cocky grin of his, I was honestly…happy. _Nuzzling into his chest, smiling as he gave a happy growl obviously liking the feel and hugging me close, one last thought popped into my head as we both fell asleep. "Oh my gosh Greed that's right! You took the hit from the truck! Are you okay? How can you even stand?" Feeling the all too familiar warmth of his hand against my cheek, I felt my eyes instinctively close at the touch as he hushed me softly. "I'm fine Kim, really. Believe me, I was built pretty tough. We'll talk about it tomorrow, Deal?" Finally falling asleep, I simply nodded into Greed's chest as I felt him relax against me. He was right, it could all wait till morning, for now I was just so happy. _I like Greed, and he likes me back…a lot. And this time there's no Roy, or mom or 'girlfriend'…just me and what's mine…My Greed. "Deal…"_

_Hope y'all like it. My first real kissing scene, hope it came out alright BUT YAY! :D such a happy couple but there is more to come so stay tuned!. read and reviews are love as always._


	11. CHapter 6 A New Day

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Hey y'all. So I've decided to set an official update for this so I'll try to and get up a new chapter every Thursday or Friday so check on those days for new chapters ^^ I've been really happy with the response I've gotten since this is my first actual fic so I'll be getting out a Supernatural fic and some Hetalia fics during the weekend as well. Anywho warnings for this include the usual suggested violence, drug and alcohol abuse, and many many beautiful sexual themes. Boy love in this one as well so don't like don't read. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6 Part One: A New Day

_I woke up the next morning smiling, _that notion alone made my eyes open wide. I'd woken up happy, not stressed or crying from some horrible terrible nightmare or even groaning in frustration from a text about another DUI from Mom. _And why is this you're probably asking? _Well that would probably have to do with the big six foot tall tan giant asleep and sprawled out underneath me. Memories from the night before playing through my head, I let out an almost dreamy sigh and laid my head back against his chest. It was around then I realized with a raised brow that Greed had for some reason taken his shirt off some time after we'd fallen asleep. _Huh, guess he must've gotten hot or something…not that I'm complaining._

Smiling to myself, I snuggled into his embrace inhaling deeply enjoying the spicy sweet scent and after peeking up to make sure he was still asleep, trailed my fingertips along a nicely toned pecs and abs. As my entire palms soon followed, I hummed appreciatively at the combination of smooth skin over hard muscle, determined to map out the entire new territory as my own from just below his collar bone to his navel.

"Mmmnff…" I froze at the sudden groan, hands seeming unfortunately plastered to Greed's stomach petrified that I might've woke him up during my ministrations. _Oh crap! I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I did. Everyone at school will be giggling about how HIS cute and cuddly Kimmy Cub likes to cuddle or worse. _Fearing the inevitable outcome of Greed against his own ego, I looked up sheepishly and sighed in relief when I saw his eyelids still closed in deep sleep.

Gentle breathing from the rise and fall of his chest giving me the go ahead, I continued my little exploration with renewed eagerness at the sight I got to behold. Greed of course was always such a cocky ass and even tough on his off days, so seeing him all cute and vulnerable groaning from my touch as he slept was well a treat but that clearly being an understatement. A smirk worked its way across my lips at the delightful fact that only I'd ever get to see him this way, which turned into a thoughtful pout as my hands ran over something smooth and bumpy along Greed's shoulders.

Looking up, I discovered two identical red flattened spheres protruding from the skin on Greed's shoulders, one for each it seemed. Long red lines trailed away from the spheres and over onto his back which I couldn't see the rest of due to my position. _And since I'm quite comfy at the moment, I didn't feel like risking waking him up to see just how far down those lines went. Meh, there's always later hee hee… _Fingers prodding at the spheres, the material almost felt like that of a deep red polished stone and my mind turned curious as I noticed two twins to the first two resting on his lower sides.

Another soft groan rang almost sweetly through my ears from the lovely form beneath me as I started to give a little extra attention to them, rubbing my fingers at different rhythms over the lines and circles. "Hmm aw are we sensitive there, big guy?" I had to chuckle then; it really was a rare occurrence to be able to taunt Greed without some pinch on my rear or witty retort back. _And why not indulge am I right? _

I soon found that merely touching was no longer enough as I leaned up and almost tentatively kissed the flat sphere on Greed's left shoulder before running my lips across the lines just behind it, savoring the taste of his skin. "Mmmm tell me, what good deed did I do to receive such a lovely wake-up call? I'd really like to make it a regular on my list keh heh…" This time I really did freeze as a now suddenly awake Greed rose up underneath me causing me to slide ever so ironically into his lap as he grinned down at me, his own hands coming to wrap around my waist.

"Good morning Kim, or should I say a good one for you apparently, though I really have no problem with you enjoying my amazing body." I simply frowned staring to the side, muttering as a pink flush of embarrassment grazed my cheeks. "Morning… and it's not like I was watching you sleep or anything. 'm not a creeper…" Greed smirked at my blush and closed his arms around me so I was pressed flush against his bare torso, making me squirm and wriggle due to the sudden and increasingly warm feeling just below my belt. "Hey now, no need to get embarrassed yeah? I just wanted to return the favor".

Hearing him purr those last three words so huskily into my ear made a squeak work its way up through my throat as I nodded faintly and before I knew it Greed had leaned down and was kissing me all over again. Hot yet dry lips melded against mine, working smoothly yet almost passionately, earning a moan from me as I felt a warm slightly calloused hand work its way almost nervously under my night shirt and then it hit me. _Greed was nervous, scared even of taking things too far. He didn't want to hurt me or scare me off by making me feel uncomfortable. Heh cute…he likes taking things slow…_

I knew I had to somehow get the message across that I was okay with this. _Fuck that, this is way more than okay…_Interested in taking the lead for once, I tangled my hands in dark brown spikes as I slid my tongue out and ran it across Greed's lips, delighting in the shiver and low groan it earned from him before he leaned further pressing us both into the bed. Hand almost forgotten up to this point, he began his movements again, starting with my stomach as his tongue peeked out from his lips meeting mine in some sort of beautiful hot wet dance, sliding into my mouth and exploring every inch as mine followed the movements. "Mmh! Greed!"

I almost hated how needy and desperate my voice came out, but hate soon turned to lust as his hand seemed to mimic his tongue sliding over visible ribs to my chest, rough fingers rubbing a nipple gently before giving it an experimental pinch. Gasping at the feeling, my back arched causing my hips to brush against his and I blushed bright red at how hard Greed was from all this. _Dammit he's big too, why why why did I have to get a guy this sexy that just so happens to take things slow…oh god never mind this will definitely do mmh…_

Both of us groaned at that, seeming to like that feel as Greed brushed his hips back against mine quite easily since he was now practically lying on top of me. The delicious friction had me moaning shamelessly even though we hadn't even gone that far yet but I couldn't help it as Greed slipped his other hand under to join in pinching and teasing my chest. Pulling back for some much needed oxygen, I found myself panting anew as Greed seemed enamored with my neck, now peppering it with warm kisses, licks and bites. "Nnh…You taste so good Kim…" Just my luck he happened to find the sensitive spot at the juncture right between my neck and shoulder as he was trailing a particularly long hot lick down my neck.

Feeling serrated teeth sink into my skin as he sucked the spot almost gently, my mouth gaped open as I seemed to lose my mind at the feeling, nerves on fire and bursting with every touch of his hands and mouth. "A-Aaahn! G-Greed…Greed whatever you do…just don't stop! So good… don't you dare stop..!" I realized I was pleading like some wanton whore but _when a six foot tall living breathing sex addiction is even giving me the time of day, I don't really much care. _

Said addiction was tugging on my earlobe and running loving hands over my sides before stopping all together as a familiar tumble and rumble of running footsteps down the hall jarred him from his lust filled daze, sitting up and leaving me a panting mess on the bed in the process as little Wrath in blue pajamas with little moose on them ran in and promptly tackled Greed as he hopped into his lap. _Heh poor bastard had to push him off just a bit so he wouldn't notice his "little" problem. _Smiling to myself, I worked a hand through my loosened hair finally catching some of the kid's fast ramblings.

"Greedy! Sloth says it's time for breakfast and if you're gonna make the beast with two backs with the alchemist to at least close your door" Wrath annunciated little air quotation marks with his hands at the last part as if this Sloth had done so before so Wrath wouldn't know she probably thought we'd been well…_yeah fucking's all I can come up with at this time since I just made out with my apparently new lover so please leave a message after the beep…beep. _Wrath's eyes suddenly sparkled as he tried to decipher the phrase. "Greed! What's the beast look like? Is it really big an powerful like Envy's or more like your shiel-mhhmmhmmf?"

Blushing vibrantly from what I can only guess was his little brother asking him to explain sex and in this case gay sex, whatever else Wrath had meant to say got cut short as Greed covered his mouth efficiently silencing him before going vertical and practically carrying the little tyke out the door. _Though I am a little curious, what the hell did Wrath mean by Envy's beast and whatever he said about Greed…sounded something like his shield…? _Well Greed was apparently enrolled at the academy for defensive alchemy so I suppose it made sense it would have a name. _Even IF he still won't show me how he does it yet…_

Pouting and then simply deciding to shrug it all off in favor of enjoying the sight of Greed trying to ramble his way out of giving Wrath THE TALK while nudging him out the door. "Aheh Wrathy those are some pretty deep questions. Some we should definitely not discuss in front of company. Why don't you ask Pride or hey here's an idea, I'll tell you in fifteen years. Tell Sloth she can bite me and you can have my slice of French toast yeah?"

And with that, Wrath scampered out and down the hallway in his moose pajamas as Greed closed the door with a weary sigh. Smirking and feeling my mischievous side take control, I sauntered over to Greed who had currently leaned face first against the tall wooden door and slipped my arms around his waist, smiling as he tensed and nuzzling into his back as I let my voice take a raspy yet sultry tone. "Hmmm beast with two backs eh? Sounds like fun to me, and it seems they're not expecting you~"

I nearly chuckled as I felt a shiver go down Greed's spine before I blinked in surprise as he swung around grinning and practically staring right through me with dangerously amethyst eyes. "Zolf, I want to take my time with this and go slow alright? And believe me if I plan on doing that, expected or not I'm sure lots of my siblings would be rather irked with all the noise." Giving his usual cocky smirk and brushed past me but not before placing his hand on my neck, thumb rubbing directly over the mark he'd given me on my neck just minutes earlier. "And when that time comes, you can bet I'll be doing my best to make you scream."

_Well damn, Greedy can play that game too. _Eyes fluttering closed at the sheer thought, I sighed out at the loss of contact as he returned to his bed, flopping back down on it with a thump as I sidled back over to sit next to him. Biting my lip, I waited a good two or three minutes before finally spitting out what had been bugging me all morning. "So does this make us you know…a couple or something?" I looked up hoping Greed wouldn't burst out laughing for once at one of my odd questions only to gape in odd intrigue as Greed actually propped himself up on his elbows so he could give me one of the most serious looks I'd ever seen on him at least.

"Well of course we are Kim, I'm pretty sure the whole carnival thing counts as a date and since I know ya have the hots for me now there's no way I'm letting you off so easily." Giving me a grin, he relaxed back against the comforter once more, letting his eyes droop closed. "I really like you Zolf so I've decided that you'll be mine and I'll be yours. No buts, no exceptions, just you an me." A satisfied smile rose on his face as he seemed to enjoy that particular notion very much. _And he's not the only one, I can tell you that. _

Chuckling softly, mostly to myself, I fell back and nudged my way up to my previous position snuggled against his chest with my head resting just so inside the hollow of his neck. As I traced my fingers once more along the odd spheres on his shoulders, I felt a genuine smile appear across my lips as I snuggled against my new frien-…no… my new lover's chest as he wrapped an arm around me, obviously relieved and heartened by my answer. "Sounds good to me Greedy…but hey can we wait a bit before going all public with the whole lovey dovey thing?"

Noting my obvious apprehension and still existing worry about letting other people know, he pulled me up close and kissed my forehead almost lovingly before nuzzling into my hair breathing in my scent. "Sure Kim, like I said we'll take things slow…"

_Kind of short chapter but I'm pretty happy with it so yeah ^^ Hope I did good on the make out scene, I write from experience kesesesese. I'm not that really lewd lol but please read and review as always and hopefully I'll have up some brand new fics by the weekend. _


	12. Chapter 6 Part 2 A New Day

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Oh my goodness I'm so sorry this is so late! My dad recently had elective surgery so I've been staying with my mom who sadly has a dinosaur laptop that nearly fried my flash drive so I've been on a nonconsensual hiatus. Lol ^^ but hopefully this makes up for it. Warnings for this chapter include but are not limited to language, sexual themes and references, peer pressure wooo, mention of drug and alcohol abuse and poor parenting. I do not own these characters sadly Enjoy! _

Chapter 6 Part Two: A New Day

I'd heard plenty of horror stories up to this point about people meeting their girlfriend/boyfriends parents or the 'in-laws' as some may say. Crazy overprotective dads who would rest in a rocking chair, shotgun in hand, on the porch with threats underlying every word as they'd shake the newcomer's hand just a bit too tightly. Manic mothers who would constantly check in on both the two whenever they were alone and surfed the internet madly going through background check after background check of the guy or girl. Looking at Greed's folks, I would've taken the shotgun dad and security mom in a heartbeat.

Breakfast never seemed like it could be used for interrogation until now, as I sat in the rather lavish dining room picking at a delicious looking omelet that on any other day I would've already scarfed down with the glass of milk that came with it. Due to the impressive amount of stares I was earning however, the combination of whites and yolks in front of me seemed no better than a dismal yellow puddle on my plate, the green onions and cheese simply bugs and oil stains floating around in said puddle.

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not a picky eater or anxious when it comes to meeting other families. _The fact was that not only was Greed's family as different and special in each case as he was, but also the fact that more than just a few were sending me glares that made me want to crawl under the table. The reason why I could think of several reasons of course just off the top of my head; Greed's dad or Hohenheim as the tag on his jacket suggested was a talented and highly successful alchemist and philosopher in his field of work. Though he seemed rather old and withered for being his quoted age of forty seven, he seemed a very strong and serious individual. _Or at least that's what I could tell from his brow furrowing with many wrinkles every time my eyes strayed too near to his presence._

_ Greed's mother was a different matter entirely, and from what I could tell by her shallow sickly sweet smile and the way her knife jammed into the eggs every time she was cutting another bite, she was just about as fond of me as her husband was. _From what Greed had said, she was called Dante and even though Greedy would always gripe and mumble that she was a pitiful old hag, the woman couldn't have been a day over twenty five. She shared the same violet eyes that her seven children carried though hers were a deeper darker purple than Greed's. Dante was apparently an alchemist as well but her studies ranged more into medicine and studies of the body. From all the different herbs, plants and ferns I could see clearly growing through the windows out in the courtyard she was an exceptionally gardener as well.

All of that considered, I could very much understand how they could feel some hostility towards their son's newly acquired 'boyfriend', whom not to mention came to their home unannounced with a concussion to treat. _Still though, I don't understand the burning anxiety and hate burning from each…_

Greed had six siblings in all from what he'd told me and only three were actually present at the table that morning. Sloth being the first I noticed due to the fact she nearly tripped me as I walked in with Greed to sit down. _That earning her the first Bitch of the Day award in my book_, she seemed pretty harmless once we sat down to eat. _Slightly disturbing how much water that chick can drink though Damn! _I swear she downed too pitchers full to the brink and didn't even excuse herself once to use the restroom. After she'd satisfied her hydration she simply rested her head on her elbow regarding us both, eyelids drooping from time to time as if she was falling asleep.

Little Wrath was there of course and seemed well too eager to talk my ear off with questions and queries as to my own alchemic abilities as well as just random facts. "So can you really make things explode? How do ya do that? Does it hurt? Do your hands smell like sulfur after? Is there a reason the tattoos are black? Is that your favorite color! Mine's blue of course since blue's so manly!" On and on the ramblings went, it's a wonder the poor kid doesn't choke but fortunately after a quiet comment from Dante that he had homework to do after breakfast, he quickly set back to eating and gave me some much appreciated peace and quiet.

The last of the three and by far the most ravenous during the whole meal was Gluttony, Greed's second youngest brother. _Though honestly maybe ball of blubber would be better suited for his er…essence of body. _I'm not saying we're all super models or anything but this guy made obese seem like a compliment in comparison. Due to his rather large stomach protruding from his black overalls, Gluttony had to sit at least four feet away from the table so he wouldn't tip it over though it seemed to do nothing to deter his appetite. Long beefy arms swinging back and forth as he shoveled food from the serving dish to his own plate and finally his mouth; he seemed totally oblivious to the conversations going on around him. If not for Greed waving to get his attention and point me out, I doubt he would've even noticed I was there.

Trying once more to keep my gaze down, I actually caught myself preferring I was at home with my drunken delirious mother and eating dry sugary cereal with milk out of a coffee mug. There hadn't even been much morning conversation aside from the occasional snort from Sloth and a silent grunt from the father.

Greed however did not seem to notice any of this, finishing off his own eggs and milk in almost record time without hardly a few responses here and there to any questions. Jerking his chair back with a screech of the wood scraping against the floorboards, he shot out of his chair grabbing my shoulder as if hinting it was time to leave nearly making me jump in surprise before he went still as a statue, my eyes wandering over to Hohenheim whom had raised his hand an objection. Seeing Greed shake lightly before sitting down, I forced back the dry gulp that was working its way down in my throat as the ancient man who showcased total control and mastery over my lover as if he were some wild animal in a cage spoke up.

"So Kimblee was it? Or I'd prefer to call you Zolf honestly, much more presentable." All the while stirring the cup of tea he'd been drinking up to that point, everyone in the room seemed to sit at attention as he spoke, my own voice coming out slightly strained. "Uh yes sir. Zolf's fine. Thank you again for allowing me to rest here after last night." Raising his brow about a half inch, his stirring seemed to pause momentarily before beginning again counterclockwise. "But of course…it would've been tragically inconsiderate to send you away when your health was at risk..." his gaze traveling over to Greed and hardening at that, Greed merely returning the glare as his mother finally spoke up.

"That's a very unique name, Zolf. Xingese if I'm not mistaken, yet you have the defined features of an Amestrian quality. Did you travel here from the East?" _Study of the human body, hit the nail on the head with that one. _"Actually no, I'm an Amestrian born citizen but my mother has relations from Xing. My father was Amestrian however." I tried my best to smile at the woman while absentmindedly adjusting my ponytail. _Giving my hands something to do usually relaxes me but at the moment I couldn't have been tenser especially with the odd gleam Dante's dull eyes took at my response. _

"Oh how fascinating! You're such a lucky little boy to have such a rich cultural heritage. And I honestly can't thank you enough for being so nice to my son and showing him around. I just feel so bad for the kids whenever we have to move like this…" With that she shot a harsh look over at her husband who merely grunted in reply before smiling sweetly at Greed who looked about ready to burn a hole through the table with his glare, Hohenheim speaking up.

"Yes although his grades seem to have diminished a bit since you two met which I'll be honest has greatly disturbed me. No disrespect to you Mr. Zolf but I have high expectations for my son, VERY high expectations, which I expect to be met no matter what so he can have a successful future." Ignoring the way Greed seemed to twitch at that, I forgot my anxiousness in favor of confusion for a moment. "I understand plenty enough sir but I still don't get what that has to do with me. I promise I'll try not to distract him too much while he's studying if that's what you're getting at-!" My sentence got cut short as a sharp ping sounded from metal against china as his ministrations with his tea and spoon stopped all together.

"What I am GETTING AT, Mr. Zolf is that under this roof, my word is divine law never to be disobeyed. If my demands are taken lightly I can assure you the consequences will not be pleasant." He actually stood up in his address to what seemed to be specifically me though occasionally Greed. "I am a reasonable, understanding father. I love my son and know just how greedy he can be. I want him to earn everything through that greed though, use it justly, his own virtuous sin that gives him the drive to achieve anything. I want him to have power, prestige, success, money and respect." Every other head at the table seemed completely unperturbed even hopeful or insightful as if the talk of this 'sin' was a morning mantra or prayer.

"So now his desire and avarice have for some ungodly reason led to you, though I can't imagine why since my son has always been considerably skilled at attracting and conversing with women. Yet at the present he's taken great interest in you, a boy, though I'm sure my wife would agree with me that you do carry feminine features." I finally remembered to blink for the first time during his banter, biting my lip to hold back the retort over the feminine features part and Greed looked ready to burst at that. " In closing, I care not what you both decide to do in your spare time with each other but I will inform you young man of my family's impeccable reputation and prosperity and warn you there won't be any whatsoever for you if you sabotage my son's future."

Hearing a slamming of fists against the table, I dully noticed Greed's anger finally getting the better of him as I slouched back in my seat, Hohenheim's words sinking into my head. _They didn't want me here either…No that wasn't really the case. They just didn't want me around Greed period…Greed had a future, a schedule to keep and for the last few months I'd done nothing but get him into trouble and drag him away to parties or worse. I'd even gotten him hit by a truck to save me for fuck's sake. _Looking over, I saw there was indeed no gauze or wrappings around his back but there was probably a mark, a scar even. Something that would mar Greed's form for the rest of his life…_All because of me…_

"Well thanks a bunch for the stimulating breakfast talk Pops but I believe you've embarrassed both your own family and Kim quite enough. An embarrassment I sincerely apologize for Kim." Saying all this through gritted teeth to keep himself from yelling, only Wrath seemed to fully sympathize with his older brother looking over at me before back at his feet sadly, Sloth regarding the outburst with a raised brow, fully awake now. "I've told you countless times to address me as your father son, and I only do what I do out of love for my seven sins."

Sitting back down to finish his tea, Father now seemed completely bored of us both as Gluttony tilted his head in confusion with food still trapped in his vice-like jaws before continuing to eat. Scoffing with a pissed off 'Tch', Greed took my hand gently before walking out, expression considerably softening from the stone cold anger he'd shown before. "I really am sorry Kim, please believe me. I knew I should've just snuck you out and had breakfast at a café somewhere anywhere really…"

I had to smile at that though a weak smile at best, Greed probably did feel like an ass for walking me into a lecture and a complete stranger reading me the riot act but still maybe his dad was right. "Greed look it's no biggy okay? Really, he's just doing his job, dad stuff an all. He's supposed to be protective of you." As we finally got outside I realized just how huge their estate really was, the front yard nearly stretching out half a mile. "Protective? Try psychotic, obsessive or better yet controlling. I'm still an A to B student, he had no right accusing you like that." Greed practically pouted as he still kept hold of my hand walking off the estate grounds and down Dublith Street.

Sighing softly and catching up to his stride, I bumped my shoulder against his lightly and did my best to smile so he'd get out of his funk. "Hey, all parents can be bitches yeah? But we're a couple now, your dad didn't kill me and the sun is up so it's a new day. A good one definitely." Smiling happily now, I let out a breath as the all too familiar grin slowly returned to his face before he chuckled softly wrapping an arm around me _which I'd never admit felt very nice after the morning we'd had. _

"Hmmm I suppose you're right doll. No use getting my pants in a bunch over a stingy old man when I've got the hottest alchemist around as arm candy." Leaning down he kissed my cheek to make his point, only causing my cheeks to turn a light pink before I huffed in response ruffling his spiky hair. "That's right you do, but easy with the PDA for awhile yeah? Don't want people thinking I've got some sort of skin condition from turning so damn pink all the time." He seemed to like finally getting a rise out of me, a little too much as he wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling my neck causing more than a few passersby to stop and stare. "Aw! My precious little alchemist can't take a compliment, how adorable. Wonder how red you'll turn if I do something liiiiike this!" "GREED!"

_Aaaand with that I'm done. :3 I promise to get the next new chapter out by Thursday this time, maybe even a bit earlier since im doing well at school. To those who are curious, in this fic Dante is currently in her Lyra form from the original anime so she has short(purple-ish? oh anime…)hair and you know the rest. Hohenheim is the Brotherhood Father or the Dwarf in the flask version of Hohenheim and I hope I got that whole inferiority complex down right. Anywho hope you all enjoyed and my Supernatural fic will be out very soon as well. Its Calthazar so Castiel/Balthazar and I might work in a few other pairings but I don't know as of yet. Reviews are always appreciated_


	13. Chapter 7 Thanksmisgivings

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

_Hey everybody, hope you're all enjoying spring break. So with all the spare time I've had I decided to finally get the next part of Alchemy Academy out after my new Supernatural fic. Warnings for this chapter will include language of course, sexual themes, mention of drug and alcohol abuse, terrible pun for the chapter title (so sorry X3), discussion of homosexuality and mild violence. Enjoy._

Chapter Seven Part One: Thanksmisgivings

"So we're just not gonna talk about this at ALL?" Martel had muttered that for about the fourth time since we all sat down to eat lunch that day while staring dully for once at Greed who had insisted on keeping his arm around my waist the entire lunch period even if he actually ran into complications to eat his own lunch without it. _Not that I minded at all, _nobody really pays any attention to anyone during lunch anyways because of all the noise so for once I didn't bother shoving Greed away for public affection. Greed and I had given our big announcement to the group only this morning about our new relationship which basically consisted of Greed walking up and blatantly kissing me _not to mention near mortifying me in public_ before smirking at all four and simply muttering "Mine."

After a brief freak out from Martel and congratulatory pat on the back from Miles who simply laughed at the whole thing, we explained what happened the following nights before within reason leaving out a few specific details. _In other words the truck, my passing out and staying at Greed's place since I highly doubt I could trust imaginations not to wander at that, my mistaking Greed's brother as not only a sister but his girlfriend and the fact that Greed insisted walking me home after breakfast the day before yesterday. _Aside from that they all took it fairly well which honestly surprised me when I sensed many of them had suspected it would happen.

Miles giving an innocent shrug, I knew Olivier would catch on no doubt since she's so sharp but Doro took me for a spin when he proclaimed he'd guessed since the first day we'd met on the roof. Greed seemed far too amused to comment so I in all my blushing glory decided to speak up and question why. Scratching his ears with his feet since he'd been sitting at the time he looked up as he remarked "Animal Magnetism I 'spose. Most people think it's just an animal thing but humans have it too. People like me an Marta can sense it more than most though since we're chimera and when you two fought back then I could never really sense any sincere hostility."

Hearing a grunt I turned to see that Martel was nodding her head begrudgingly in agreement as Doro went on. "Afterwards whenever you guys would hang out, you'd both just smell like two dogs in heat for each other even when Greed would hit on girls, his scent would just lean back towards you." All of us just sort of gaped dumbfounded at that, it wasn't just that it was a logical and intellectual approach and analysis but because it was the happy go lucky dog chimera who had said it. Growing nervous under all our stares, he wagged his tail from side to side and smiled like usual."But heh heh that was just me, what do I know yeah…?"

That earned us all a good laugh and a nice pat for Doro form Greed which had the kid's tail wagging a mile a minute. Which led back to the scene set at the moment of us all leisurely enjoying our lunch despite Martel's lack of variety in conversation and Greed's obsession of staying close as physically possible to me. "Martel I don't see what's left to talk about. They obviously like each other and as their friends we should be supportive of their decision." And with the text book response and silent end to any possible arguments was my buddy Miles eating the vegetables left in the lunch tray set in front of him as Olivier offered a curt nod in agreement paying close attention to the sword she was shining.

"Olivier you're a girl too, can't you agree with me on this? It's a little odd right?" Since using the whole females unite excuse with Olivier was a bad idea to begin with, most of us hardly flinched as the long haired blonde slammed the butt of the now sheathed sword's scabbard onto the floor casting an icy blue eye over in Martel's direction. "Look sugar queen, as far as I'm concerned they can do whatever they wish. The only reason you're so upset and bothered is because the alchemist is in Greed's pants now so spare me the heartbreak story and deal with it."

Our own little snow queen is as harsh as ever it seems as Martel hangs her head slightly before poking at her mash potatoes with a fork sullenly. "Gah alright alright…forget I mentioned it." Doro decided it was time for his optimistic bit of the day, piping up cheerfully in his usual spot next to the snake. "Aww cheer up Marty! You're still really pretty so I bet you'll find a boyfriend soon enough!" I'd hate to admit to the snake ever appearing cute but she came pretty close as she gave the hardworking little dog chimera a small smile and patted his head gently. "Hmm thanks Doro, you're still too sweet as usual but you're right. I'll stop sulking."

With that lunch seemed to return to normal or as normal as it could get for us. We were all excited for Thanksgiving break and even more so for the Winter Ball and break that came in the later months. Doro babbled on about how much food he wanted to eat during the big dinner his family always shared with several others taking care of chimera.

Both Martel and Doro had foster families since their biological parents had tried to experiment on them so cruelly, _humph tried more like succeeded since those bastards marred their own kids for life. _Due to that though, families like that tend to gather together quite often especially during the holidays so the chimera can meet more kids and teens like themselves and make new friends and the foster parents can learn how others handle their own kid's "special tendencies".

Martel and Doro told us they'd known each other even before they were sent to foster families or even enrolled at the Academy. Apparently their parents worked together in the same lab, the very one where their permanent transformations took place. From what they could remember, there were several others besides them who had been tampered with as well but as of yet only they themselves were the only two to fully recognize each other afterwards.

It never seemed to bother them though as even Martel would smile and laugh along with Doro as they reminisced and joked about the events sure to take place at the upcoming reunion for the holidays. _I had to envy them for that. After the first year or so after dad left, celebrating the holidays became a very rare tradition at home for me and my mother. _If I badly wanted a real Thanksgiving or Christmas Dinner, I'd usually slip by Mile's place since his family knew me so well or even to Officer Zampano and Jelso down at the station and celebrate with the other officers.

A light pat against my hip jarred me from my thoughts as Greed smiled at me motioning over to Miles who happily remarked he'd finally get to meet Olivier's parents over Thanksgiving dinner. "Ha that's great Miles, just make sure not to come with your foot in your mouth yeah? Parents hate that." I grinned as he started rapidly going over what he could say, Olivier rolling her eyes in response. "Mi, you'll do great alright? I'm sure everyone will love you but just for the love of Truth do not mention or ask about our family history."

As if by psychic connection, Olivier's oldest brother Alex stood up across the lunchroom displaying his many muscles while commenting to a student that good nutrition has been "PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS" causing Olivier to wear an expression that said she very much wanted to bash something against the table, everyone except for Miles shying away in response.

"At least he's enthusiastic about your family heritage angel. By the time my dad's done saying his 'grace', the food's gone cold and we've all gone hungry which with Gluttony is not a pretty sight mind you." Olivier sent Greed a death glare for calling her angel but seemed to brush it aside in favor of conversation.

At the mention of his Father, I mentally shivered in thought of my all too painfully previous discussion with the man and the rest of Greed's unique family. All nine of them together at a table for dinner was a fright that even with my impressive imagination I couldn't hope to picture inside my own thoughts. As much as I believe in not judging someone based on first impressions, I already had no doubt that the man with the highly developed superiority complex would've loved nothing better than for me to be a stain under that exact same truck Greed had saved me from before.

The man obviously neither approved nor liked the notion that I was romantically involved with his son in any way shape or form despite the fact I had done nothing in my knowledge that would cause such hate. I realized I must've appeared like some drunken druggie Greed had to scrape off the street and drag home for some one night stand but after explaining what happened he still looked at me with a sort of disdain.

Greed of course remained oblivious to this or _maybe he just didn't give much of a damn._ It became quite evident from that first little family gathering I attended that Greed didn't particularly like his father all that much even though the man fervently mentioned just how much he 'loved' his son. _I guess the two have just been butting heads for a while is all…_

As soon as the bell rung to end lunch, I threw away what was left in my tray and grabbed my bags heading to my next class A.C. or Alchemy Construction. AP of course and I was looking forward to practicing my craft today in particular since we'd apparently just gotten a fresh supply of dummies in for demolition works. I was happily expecting some very big and nice booms in my near future.

What I didn't expect was Greed suddenly catching up and walking with me down the hall towards the training grounds. I was about to speak up and ask what he wanted before having said response catch in my throat as he took my hand and ducked into a spare classroom just outside the locker rooms where I'd been heading the whole time.

The campus for the Academy itself is huge not counting the several acres reserved for military and alchemy training alike. The building was constructed to be just as large with many many rooms for all the different classes instructed. However due to impressive amount of rooms and in some of the holiday seasons, lack of teachers or current classes available to use them, plenty of classrooms remain vacant throughout the day, this obviously being one of them.

Suddenly remembering a certain 'doujinshi' this yaoi fangirl named May Chang from my Medical appliances to alchemy workshop had shown me once of a boy and his sexy and highly 'experienced' tutor hitting it off and rutting in a classroom so similar to this, I blushed red as a cherry at the thought as Greed let his backpack fall casually onto one of the several desks lined up throughout the room. Turning back to me and smiling, I realized I had been frozen in the same spot the entire time, hands clutching my bags tightly as he walked over.

My heartbeat increased just slightly as I looked up into his eyes which seemed to shimmer even in the dark, stepping back just slightly as the back of my legs hit a desk and I sat down with Greed coming up to hold me close. Feeling his hands rest on my hips, I shut my eyes and bit my lip to keep from whimpering as he chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine. "So with everyone talking about their own gatherings over break, I realized you got the front seat to my family's little 'show' but I still haven't even met your mother yet. Are we gonna do something about that?"

I actually blinked and paused in thought, _of course Greed wouldn't have been dumb enough to try and have sex at school…just my luck. _Then with a rush, all the horrible possible outcomes from Greed meeting my usual delirious mother hit me causing me to sit up and nearly hit Greed in the head in the process. "No Greed, that's fine yeah? I'd rather you two just not meet at all for now at least. How about you and I just go out for dinner instead okay? That'll be fun."

Greed however did not think so from the way his brow raised at my sudden movements, keeping his hands on my hips before finally leaning back in once more, even closer now with our noses touching. Despite the fairly close arrangements, the embrace seemed to calm me down from my flustered thoughts as he spoke in a low calming tone. "As much as I'd adore some alone time with you, it's important that I introduce myself to her Kim. I don't want her getting the wrong impression of my intentions for us."

Hearing him whisper that last word 'us' with the amount of tenderness and perhaps even the subtle underlying love that he did had me shuddering and nearly purring at the feel, pangs of fear and insecurities in my mind numbing under the assault of his voice and his heavy but almost spicy scent. _Damn Greed could make his own cologne…_At the moment I had no idea if it was a natural scent or not but Greed always emanated this strange mesmerizing scent like some sort of thick perfume. He claimed he never used any kind of body spray and from the scent I could tell that much was true.

It wasn't dizzying or sharp in odor like most mens colognes at all nor did the essence resemble any sort of simple balm or alcohol used in perfume. It was almost earthy like the ground after rain or dry soil on a hot day. At the same time it was light and carried a poignant smell of some sort of exotic spice or herb. _Blood, _it carried the same sort of heavy iron scent as blood and bones and muscle but it was a bit sweeter than that. It was just Greed plain and simple.

Finally rousing my senses from the heavy daze I'd been in, I looked up at Greed who smiled at me so sure of himself as usual and let out the sigh I'd been holding in. "Fine…you can meet her for lunch with me when break starts but j-just give me some warning alright? If I need to c-clean her up at all…"

I hated the way I stumbled in my words over something that should have been old news to me by now. I shouldn't have felt a cold empty pit form in my chest or an iron weight in my stomach that nearly suffocated me speechless but I did. Even after the countless nights without her home or mornings of her getting sick or worse going after me whether an emotional or physical assault that would leave me in tears as I walked to school, I still loved and cared about the shell of a woman my father's death had left of my mother.

And of course Greed could see right through me as usual, _stupid animal magnetism or whatever the hell that was, _as he placed a warm comforting hand on my cheek hushing my uneven breaths softly and hugging me close once more. Thumb rubbing gentle circles along my cheek, he looked me in the eye and leaned in close pressing his lips against mine, warmth nearly making my toes curl in my sneakers.

For once the kiss wasn't to instigate anything further or show any sort of want, desire, ownership or greeting, it was just a comfort, a promise. For that one short or _what seemed to be endless _moment, it didn't matter. None of it mattered, the question of what might or could happen from Mom meeting Greed, wherever this 'relationship' of ours…no wherever 'us' lead to, it would all play second to what was happening now and Greed was assuring he'd keep it that way.

As he pulled back slowly, delivering his usually cocky grin, for no obvious reason I actually laughed. Softly at first then into the full on riot I always had when I found something particularly amusing. Obviously confused, Greed quirked a brow up as he slid on his sunglasses once more as my fits of laughter finally calmed down, having taken them off when he walked into the room. "Huh, well I know I'd been out of practice for a while but I didn't think my kissing would suck that bad."

That had him smiling again which in turn caused me to grin as I leaned up and playfully nipped his nose causing a rare blush. "Your kissing's just fine Greedy, it's just I never pegged you as such a sappy touchy feely guy." I got the reaction I'd been hoping for as he blinked before grinning and getting that tiny little twitch in his right eye whenever he got annoyed. "Oi I was only trying to be a considerate boyfriend Kimmy Cub!"

Hopping off the desk and humming almost teasingly I picked up my bags and grinned out of his sight before shrugging my shoulders and sending an unimpressed glance his way. "I can see that Greedy but if you keep at all this hugging and nuzzling stuff, people will start to question who's REALLY the 'girl' in our relationship." Smirking smugly, I chuckled as he grinned in comprehension before yelping indignantly as the ground suddenly became the ceiling, Greed heaving me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Well in that case, I'll just have to remind them who wears the pants by delivering you to your next class huh?" With that he cackled softly and grabbed his bag before heading off towards the training ground with me still swinging from his shoulder along with my bags. As we got to the locker rooms he let me down much to my relief only to lean down and kiss my forehead once as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "But hey, whatever happens I'll be right there with you and we'll get through it I promise."

I could only nod in response, a light pink dusting my cheeks as a few juniors stopped and stared at us as they passed by, Greed merely shrugging them off and hugging me once more before he had to run off to class. "I'll be sure to call when I come over and I've even got an idea of someone who can help. Just have her up and they'll handle the rest." Blinking in curiosity at the supposed 'miracle worker' Greed had in mind, my confidence faltered as I remember just how mean and nasty Mom could get on her worst spells.

"Yeah but Greed sometimes she gets a little rowdy…I don't want anybody to get hurt." Placing a finger to my lips he hushed whatever other worries I could cook up, smirking a bit too wide for my liking. "Oh trust me Kim, the one I've got in mind can handle whatever she'll throw at them. I'll see you after school 'kay?" With a turn of his heel, he was off cutting off any sort of questions I had about what exactly he meant by that until we'd walk home after school. Sighing and scooping up my bags from the floor I headed into the locker rooms just as the bell rang one last time for class. _I have the strangest boyfriend…_

_I really enjoyed how this turned out ^^ feels weird typing about Thanksgiving in March but that's what makes it fun. I'll try to update as soon as possible hopefully by my usual update day of Thursdays and Fridays but again i am a student so work is a factor. Hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are love. Bye!  
><em>


	14. Chapter 7 Part 2 Thanksmisgivings

Alchemy Academy

AU FMA

Authors Notes: _Woo next update :3 Warnings for this chapter will include language, references to cross dressing, a transvestite Envy so those with proper respect for the character beware (it is AU people), links to violence and alcohol abuse, man sex so be warned, and slight voyeurism. R&R_

Chapter Seven Part Two: Thanksmisgivings

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, Alchemic Construction class going even better than I'd hoped. Not only because my new additions to the transmutation on my palms I'd added this summer turned out to make the reaction much smoother and even less time to wait between explosions but also in that it rained and a sad little Flame alchemist was completely useless the entire class period. _Ah yes life is good…_ and as I smiled doing practice fires under the cover of my academy blazer it occurred to me once more that it was nearly the end of November and neither I nor anyone in the group for that matter had seen Greed perform any of his alchemy once.

I never have any of the same classes with him since he apparently specializes in defensive works which as a demolitions expert I am not very well acquainted with. Still I'd never seen him practice outside of school like the other alchemists_, myself included_, nor had he ever even asked me anything regarding it. I'd already taken his Honor bands into effect so I understand he must be highly skilled but even state alchemists practice their craft once in a while. This doesn't have anything to do with my overwhelming curiosity either of course, _he could be getting rusty! _

_ Of course I suppose I could just ask him about it…_ but being the analyst that I am, I know Greed would simply find some way to brush it off as if it were nothing and be off on another topic before I even knew which way was up. I didn't want to goad it out of him in a fight, _since I'd already seen that Greed wouldn't bring it out even when heavily outnumbered. _Simply surprising him into bringing up a defense wouldn't work either since I'd learned that the hard way when we'd met.

So with no other immediate option, I stayed behind after my class was done to clean up the rubble from my latest detonations. I had finally improved my accuracy in regards to the point of original impact for the blast. Most of the dolls I had tried to combust in either the chest or head area since in a real war time situation any hit to the two could cause near to fatal damage. As I looked at the leftover shreds of decimated legs and feet with little to nothing left above the waists, I couldn't help the almost sadistic smirk of satisfaction that arose to my lips. Even Mr. Grand had been impressed with my progress, giving me a congratulatory pat on the back as he had left that day. _With the way my work was progressing, I might even be able to graduate ahead of my class and take the state alchemists exam early…_

"Well damn Kimblee, you sure did a number on these poor plastic saps today now didn't ya?" My knight in furry vested leather armor arrives right on time to my rescue with a snarky comment as usual, giving me a sharp toothed grin as he strides over across the burnt wreckage. I had to smile and chuckle as he peered down with increased interest at one doll in particular which I had used in a simple practice shot earlier in the class. Right when I'd let my palms make contact, I sneezed and lost focus. So instead of the original objective of burning the chest cavities, the blast traveled much further down and burned a large hole right through the doll's groin area and upper legs.

_Needless to say the petrified look on Roy's face had been priceless, _but I had to admit Greed's own glance showing fully well that he was impressed _while it was subdued _was much better. "Remind me to never ask you for a hand job." Cue his dirty joke and deep laugh and I was already smiling as I stood up and shook out my wet hair, looking up at him through dampened black strands. "Who says I'd ever give you one in the first place Greedy? You'd have better luck getting it from your own hand." That earned me another deep laugh as we both headed out through the back exit towards home, Greed even making it a point to hold my hand. "Aw don't be so cruel to me baby, what could I do to change your mind?"

Although I'm sure Greed was expecting some dirty request or snarky remark, I decided for once just to cut the sarcastic crap and get right to my point. "How about you show me your alchemy then? I'm sure that would persuade me to rethink my position more than enough." As soon as the word alchemy left my lips, Greed's entire body went stiff as stone, even the usual glint of amusement in his eyes giving way to stagnant purple as he shook his head not even humoring the notion. "No Zolf, pick something, anything else but that's one thing I won't do for ya just now." _So we're back to the word No again, seriously I thought offering him sex in return would surely work! Maybe if I play the sad neglected boyfriend up a bit… _"But Greedy why not? You've already seen what mine can do. It's only fair I should see yours too, maybe I can help you with training…don't…don't you trust me enough with that at least that Greed…?"

_Jackpot. _Though I had to stifle the near triumphant grin I felt creeping over my face and replace it with a rejected pout, my golden eyes wide and heavy with remorse were visibly doing wonders to crumble Greed's defenses to my desires as his face suddenly filled with concern and he tugged at his shirt collar apprehensively. _Honestly he's so cute when he's worried about me, the guy literally hunches over me like some lion trying to protect its cub._ "H-Hey Kim don't look like that yeah? You know I trust you, tons even. It's just…my alchemy's a lot like yours in that I can lose control of it at the drop of a hat and when I do things get real messy real fast. I just couldn't bear to see you get hurt okay…? I'd die if you got hurt because of me that's all…" With that he almost mimicked my sad eyes but took it a step further, rubbing his neck nervously as he stared at his feet looking much like a sad puppy and nearly making my heart melt at the same time. _Dangit I swear he's been getting private tutoring from Doro…_

Call me a softy but even with my aching curiosity to see what he could really do, I still couldn't just stand by and watch Greed get like this so I threw him a bone so to speak or in this case leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly, fighting my own blush as he looked up from Sad Puppyville to question the action with deep violet pools. "Greed, look I was being impatient okay? I'll stop pushing it so much and you can just show me whenever you're ready. And one more thing." Just to make sure I had his full attention, I pressed my hand gently against his chest right where I had memorized the spot on his shoulder where the strange red orbs rose up _and it was as if the arrays on my palms had been called to it as the two came into direct contact almost instantly. _"You will never hurt me Greed, even if your power is one like mine that would tear me to bits or like Mr. Grand's where mountains will rise and crush me to my very bones. Deep down though I'll still know you care about and love me too much for any blow to cause me pain and any pain I endure I'll endure for you…"

After what I said, Greed merely stared at me as if he were trying to decipher whether I had really spoken or it was all just a dream as we came to my house and walked past the gate to the door. Since the car was gone, I deducted _mother _was out for reasons I chose not to figure out and simply chose to enjoy having my boyfriend over for some alone time. We've somehow amassed quite a lot of attention as the new 'hot' couple at school, some of it I suspect from the fact that Greed makes it a point to mark his belongings very clearly as _his_. In other words walking me to all my classes, keeping his arm around me constantly and of course I haven't had to fret over Roy bullying me in weeks since what's a better bodyguard then six feet of tan spikey-haired muscle and cruel capabilities? Still nevertheless all this and the numerous public displays of affection have guaranteed us a spot on the teacher and student list to keep on constant watch. _I mean seriously I know we're hormonal teenagers but honestly it's as if we're damn animals waiting to run off and rut in the nearest supply closet or something._

Scandalous thoughts aside, I hadn't had any serious alone time with Greed for the past month excluding the talk we had in the classroom this afternoon. As soon as I'd pushed open my door though, Greed decided to show me just how much he'd needed this time as well by shoving me against the wall and shutting the door behind us, dropping his shades and book bag near the door. Opening my mouth to protest to the sudden rough treatment, any comment died in my throat as warm lips crashed against mine and hard as rock arms circled my waist. "Hnn…Greed!" Hands suddenly very anxious to touch and just _feel_ _something _on him, I decided to go with my favorite and comb my fingers through Greed's hair as he kissed me thoroughly with intense passion against the wall.

A familiar tongue worked its way across my lips and I quickly gave him entry, moaning as he mapped out every crease and crevice of my mouth. _I doubt he even missed the fillings I have in my far upper molars. _Since we'd hardly gone any further than kissing and hugging since that night after the Halloween, I was more than just a little bit eager to move things along. Greed was too busy tongue fucking my mouth, _not that I minded at all_, so I hooked a leg around his causing our hips to brush against each other and _god did that draw the most beautiful groan from his throat. _Soon sadly the need for oxygen made itself evident and Greed showed no sign of letting up from his eager assault on my lips so with a shaky sigh I pulled back to rest my head against the wall, both of us panting from the surge in lust. _Gotta love teenage hormones._

With a feral growl, Greed turned his attentions to my neck layering it with bites, kisses and nips, all but devouring me and making me positively weak at the knees as his amethyst eyes took a near primal glint of sheer want. "mmh…bedroom…?" was all he could grunt out as he sunk serrated teeth into the sensitive juncture right between my neck and shoulder forcing a pleasured mewl from my throat as I tried my best to respond while keeping in mind which way is up. "A-aah!...Upstairs and to the right." I couldn't help but grin at Greed's enthusiasm since it's so rare to see him not completely cool and collected like he owns the whole fucking world.

Grins turned to groans however as my boyfriend apparently disliked the time consuming idea of us both walking up the stairs _since time is of the essence when ass is up for the taking, _and promptly slid his hands all the way down to my thighs lifting me up, his long nails grazing against my skin through the suede of my pants doing more for me than I could say. Prize now in hand, Greed steadily made his way up the stairs as I wrapped my arms around his back for leverage, marveling at the feel of his muscles straining and pumping under the academy dress shirt.

It was at times like this I had to wonder what kind of hellish training Greed must go through at home to have this kind of body. For one thing he was tall, which given the expanse of the body would normally lead to very lean sinewy muscles fit for a runner's build. However Greed was perfectly well built from head to foot, muscles prominent and defined even at his young age. Granted his father was the stern type with a military background, Greed's childhood was probably no picnic but the way his body was just so specifically designed was almost uncanny.

My door being kicked open finally jarred me from my thoughts as Greed all but strutted over to my bed and laid back on it, propping me up on his stomach with his hands holding my upper thighs. "You're distracted today…", he murmured with a grin as sharp nails traced up my thighs all the way to my ass making me shiver, " Gonna tell me why, my dear little alchemist?" Well isn't _THAT _an understatement, _leave it to my egghead brain to get caught up in scientific queries when I have a horny gorgeous boyfriend eager to get me off._

With a sultry smirk, my golden eyes got that telltale shimmer in them as I trailed both palms over his shirt, popping open the buttons one by one to give way to the lovely view of his torso draped in the skin tight black tank top he always wore. "Just thinking about how gorgeous you are baby". As I licked my lips and slid my hands that much lower below his belt, I could feel his body shudder under me which only encouraged the growing need of mine trapped in suede even more. What I didn't count on was a tan tattooed hand coming up to pause my exploration of his 'nether' regions as Greed propped himself up on his elbows, violet eyes catching my own golden in an intent stare.

"Say it again…" For a moment I merely thought he was stroking his ego once again, needing a recap of just how "fuckable" he looked but as he raised a hand up to stroke my cheek drawing a purr from my very core, I had my doubts. "Say what Greed?" A fond smile formed along his lips before his face turned adamant once more; hand on my cheek slowing in its caresses. "What you said before…about if you ever did see my power and if…if I ended up hurting you. Say it again, please Kim." _What kind of guy is this to bring up something like that while we've been making out? _Still Greed always had this ability about him that made me just want to smile no matter where we were together.

So I cupped his face gently in both of my hands, palms oddly not feeling so dangerous for once as I smiled down at him kissing his cheek. "Greed I promise. You'll never hurt me okay? And again even if you lost control and lashed out, any pain I'd feel, I'd endure it all for you because I…", _dammit c'mon say it! _I bit my lip willing myself to say what I'd wanted to say since that night Greed had pushed me out of the trucks path as Greed gaped at me, violet eyes widening in realization. "Because I lo-mmf!" Before I could finally stammer it out, Greed surged forward sealing my lips with his own, my words dying in my throat giving way to a moan as he sat up and pressed my backwards so I was laying against the mattress with him over me.

"G-Greedy wait I-mmnh!" I was only silenced again with another hungry kiss as Greed's hands flew all across my body, touching me and just feeling everything and anything he could. The one part of me in particular that had been absolutely pulsing from his new attentions was finally discovered as the sound of a zipper being torn down fell upon my ears. Greed paused momentarily and pulled back to gaze at me with deep amethyst orbs that asked his obvious question without need for words. Smiling dazedly still a bit light headed from the numerous breathtaking kisses, I looked back into his eyes with love and confidence, delivering a gentle nod to show I understood and that I was far from denying him now.

We'd played around enough, and I could tell from the impressive bulge incased Greed's own leather pants that we'd reached a breaking point. If we chose to continue from here, there'd be no going back if things didn't work out as planned. Even if we went our separate ways and went back to being _just friends_ our minds would always wander back to this moment. And for some reason I was okay with that.

Greed hadn't let me finish my sentence earlier either because he'd already known and understood or he could see it was hard for me to admit and didn't want me to rush into something I'd regret. But I wasn't unsure of anything anymore, the fact he had shown so much concern at merely the thought of me getting hurt earlier strengthening my resolve. _I loved him, _I may be some horny hormonal teenager but I know at least what those words meant.

I'd witnessed the same kind of undying love in my parents as a child, in the way no matter how tired and ragged my dad would look when he came home, it would all dissolve into a near dreamy happiness when he saw my mother. Just like how even after dad was gone, Mom would still absentmindedly order three instead of two steaks at the butcher, always one with thin fat trimmings and some marbling on the side just like my dad had favored. Sure Greed and I weren't a married couple but I could still feel it inside. I loved Greed and from what I could tell just from the gaze he'd fixed on me all this time he loved me back. And even if he didn't just yet, I'd do everything I could so someday he would love me as much as I loved him now.

I had wanted this so badly for so long and we were finally moving forward, Greed's hands sliding under my pants feeling so good it was almost painful. With two sharp tugs, he pulled them down to my knees but left them there in case we had to cover up quickly. Looking up, my cheeks turned a dark pink at the predatory grin and look of sheer desire fixated in Greed's eyes as he stared at me and the part of me that was standing at full attention under my boxers. "So beautiful…and all mine." Nearly purring out the last part in such a deep tone it was almost as if the very notion turned him on, Greed slid a finger over the cloth covered tip bringing a sharp hiss from my clenched teeth as my head flew back against the sheets.

_Shit he hadn't even fully touched me yet and I already wanted to come, _that was what this man did to me though, he made me want to come undone all for him. "A-All yours baby! Hnn...P-please Greed!" Later I'd kick myself for sounding so needy and helpless but that didn't even cross my mind now as Greed seemed more than eager to fulfill my request, sharp nailed fingers slipping under the waistband of my boxers and jutting them down in one go, exposing my aching need to the cold air.

After that I still couldn't help but blush and turn my head away as Greed looked at me for the first time wholly on display. _I'm not even fully naked dammit, _I was no blushing virgin when it came to people seeing my dick don't get me wrong. There had been plenty of parties before this where despite my distinct bad luck with women it was never too hard to find one with a pretty nice face and eager hand and a dark closet or spare room to go with it. Still with Greed it was an entirely new feeling just like everything else. _Is he disgusted with me? Am I too small or thin? I know I don't exactly shave below the belt or anything but-_"Zolf, look at me babe."

Slowly and unsurely, I tilted my head back and looked up at my boyfriend whom had stopped in his ministrations to smile reassuringly and press his forehead against mine bringing with him a relaxing warmth. "You don't need to be so bashful alright? You really are beautiful, every inch of you." He emphasized the remark with a soft flick of his wrist, palm brushing all along me from base to tip causing me to bite my lip to suppress a moan from the touch. "Now do me a kindness and keep your eyes on me kay Kimmy? Can't get enough of that gorgeous golden stare of yours."

With a sultry smirk, he stretched his fingers across my shaft and rubbed at a steady pace, staring at me all the while as his fingers curled around and squeezed me with each tug. _Oh god I won't ever be able to do this on my own again. _It was just too good, even better than I'd ever imagined as the contrast of Greed's rough calloused palm and smooth soft fingers did wonders as they moved across my shaft in quick fluid strokes, even taking the time to rub all the way down and stroke my balls which tore a cry of euphoria from my throat. "Ah! Oh god, Greed! Mmm…" Even better was the way his violet eyes nearly glowed as they burned the image of my face contorted in ecstasy to memory, my throaty moans and girlish gasps sending visible shivers down his spine as he gave off a lust filled growl of his own. _Heh Greed's a voyeur, who knew…?_

Soon though I'm afraid I had to break my promise though and lay my head back with my eyes shut tight in pleasure as Greed moved his hand that much quicker, thumb rubbing the underside as he worked my cock almost masterfully, squeezing from the base meeting ebony curls before sliding all the way back to the tip. Moaning shamelessly now, my entire body arched off the bed pressing against his as I was assaulted with jolt after jolt of the pleasure Greed was giving me. "G-Greed! Nngh! Yes! Oh baby f-fuck yes!" I had to let out a breathy laugh as Greed's groans became more noticeable with each of my escalated moans and squeals. "Damn Kim you're gorgeous like this, I could just look at you all flushed and moaning for me _all_ day…"

_Oh man that's it, I'm gonna lose it! _My entire body was strung tight as a wire as my cries quickly rose in pitch and volume, echoing off the walls of my room with my release so close, hips constantly bucking into Greed's hand. Greed seemed to sense I was close as his strokes and tugs became faster and rougher each time. "Gonna come! I-I can feel it, Greed!" At this, Greed pressed down enveloping me in his warmth as he tilted his head catching my earlobe between his teeth and nibbling it tenderly. "Come Zolf, come for me and only ever me…" The sound of his voice so heavy in my ear and his intoxicating scent both overpowering my senses, I felt the coil inside me wind up tighter and tighter until I felt it burst as Greed trailed his fingers down to the tip, sharp nails massaging and prodding into the slit. White light flashed across my eyes as I came with a strangled cry of Greed's name, my seed thoroughly coating Greed's palm and fingers.

Panting and flushed a healthy pink from the whole ordeal, I looked up at Greed curiously with my eyes still half lidded and glazed over from lust as he brought his hand up to look at the spoils of his labor. Curiosity turned to blushing disbelief as a deep red tongue peeked out from tan lips to lap at the creamy substance dripping from his fingers. "Greed! Do you have to do that _now_?" I groaned and hid my face in the sheets from embarrassment as he merely raised both eyebrows comically in response, mouth still busy cleaning my come from his hand in obscene licks and slurps. "Well it certainly wouldn't be as fresh after it dried Kim," _Oh of course because what sound logic could argue with that! _"Besides doll I can't help it, you taste _so good _it's unreal."

As usual, my boyfriend always knew just what to say even if the topic was as obscure and lewd as this. Sitting up I smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips as thanks for earlier, tasting myself in his mouth. "Hmm I'm glad I taste so good to you Greed. I bet you taste even better though." _Doesn't it just figure though_, as soon as the words had left my lips and my hands pressed against Greed's pants following his shudder and smirk at the comment, the unmistakable bang of the door closing downstairs and my mother calling for me met both our ears.

Since getting caught trying to repay my boyfriend with an awesome blowjob by my mother wasn't high on either of our lists, I yanked up my pants quickly as Greed buttoned up his shirt. I could already hear my mom walking up the stairs so I ushered Greed out the window with a promise I'd give him his stuff from downstairs once I'd distracted her enough not to notice me stepping out for a bit. Before I could shut the window though, Greed slipped back in insistently asking if I had a recent photo of my mom. "Why on earth would you need that at a time like this Greed?" I hissed silently as footsteps came to the uppermost step. "I told you I'd send someone by tomorrow to help you get her all dolled up but he'll need a reference photo so he'll have something early on to work with!"

Groaning in frustration, I pulled out a dusty old photo album from under my bed and pilfered through the pages, grinning with glee when I found what I'd been looking for. "Here, it's a year old but trust me she still looks about the same." The picture though a little frayed had been taken just a year ago on my first day at the Infinite Alchemists Academy. Despite numerous grievances I have about my mother, I had to admit she gave it her all on that day to be completely sober and even a moderately good parent. She had gotten up early that morning, put on a nice shirt and long skirt, cooked me breakfast and even walked me to school. When we got there, she asked some random business guy in a suit that had been walking by to take our picture with a camera she'd brought along. It felt just like old times before Dad went away.

_I looked so happy with her there. _My signature grin looked even more joyous than usual in the picture as my mom hugged me around my shoulders smiling happy as can be at her _little robin. _Remembering where I was, I straightened up and looked up at Greed who had been grinning both at the photo and my dazed expression for a while now, blushing at my own forgetfulness and shoving it into his hands. "Here, bring it back tomorrow yeah?" Greed simply nodded in response looking the photo over some from his spot on my windowsill, grin spreading across his face as his stare focused on the little freshman me in the picture. "Aww Kim you made such an adorable _fishy_, makes me wish I'd transferred here back then."

With an aggravated grunt, I promptly pushed my snarky boyfriend the rest of the way out the window, _and oh don't freak out on me_, there's a ledge right underneath with a reasonable amount of space for him to land on. "I am no fish, _honey pie_! And I expect that photo back in one piece!" I replied with a grin as I watched with a sudden curiosity as Greed literally somersaulted and backflipped his way off my roof, looking more like a one of those male ballerinas in tights than my usual leather clad boyfriend, giving me a faux two-fingered salute once he reached the ground. "Whatever you say sugar lips! See ya tomorrow." With that he vanished from sight just as my mother finally knocked on my door, reminding me offhand why I'd just chucked my goofy boyfriend out a window in the first place.

"Zolf, you there baby? I saw you left your stuff downstairs by the door. Can you come down and help me with groceries please? Some of them are pretty heavy…" Quick as a bunny, I hopped off my bed and opened the door so not to raise suspicion even managing a smile as I noticed with subtle surprise my mother was indeed sober and remarkably so as dark blue eyes focused fully on my face. "Hey ma, yeah I got home fine. Sure I'll help, just leave them to me yeah? They in the trunk like always?" Mom made room for me as I walked out into the hallway and downstairs, smiling as she followed close behind. "Mhmm, there aren't too many left. I thought we could have a nice homemade dinner since we haven't sat down to eat together in a while. And what better time than Thanksgiving."

_The only reason we've hardly sat down to eat together is because I've been the only one ordering take out for myself and your sorry drunk ass, _I thought malignly before shaking my head. This mom I was talking to wasn't the one I hated, wasn't the one who would mercilessly beat me and yell till my eyes were brimming with tears in the past. This one was sober, probably as close to a normal mother as I'd ever get and closest to the very one I'd smiled so fondly in remembrance of in the photo I'd given Greed moments ago. If she wanted to clean herself and the state of this _family _up, than I should be encouraging not malevolent.

Walking outside, I made a quick note to slide Greed's bag and sunglasses outside near the door so he could sneak by and grab them as I made my way over to the car, heaving several bags chockfull of groceries into my arms. With a grunt I carried them all back inside, setting them down on the counter once I reached the kitchen much to my hands' relief. Once all the bags were inside and the groceries were squared away, I decided to have an apple as Mom began work on dinner, regarding her skeptically as I sunk my teeth past red skin and into the pale flesh of the fruit. _She's still got light bags under her eyes and her hands are shaking a bit, _but I had to satisfyingly admit Mom looked much better now that she'd seemed to get the alcohol out of her system. If I could just do a sweep of all her usual hiding spots and keep the house clear of wine bottles and beer alike for a few weeks, we might even be in the clear.

As she rinsed some carrots and celery in the sink and set them on the cutting board to be chopped, she looked over her shoulder at me. "I know it probably doesn't mean much coming from me right now but I'm so sorry for how things have been here for such a long time Zolf…" _Tch sure…just like you always say after you've had a ball bruising my back blue and tugging at my hair… _"I bet I've made your life just so difficult with the way I've acted and for that there's no excuse I know, believe me I do." _Damn straight _I nearly muttered out through a mouthful of fruit before holding back any venom and simply swallowing my snack giving her a skeptical glance. "So what then Mom, you're telling me you'll just hop off the booze and pot and go right back to being a doting stay at home mom, is that it? Why the sudden change huh?"

I couldn't help the venomous rasp my voice took as I questioned her sudden epiphany of responsible motherhood but I had my rights to be pissed. She'd tried to kick the stuff at least two other times since Dad died and they all ended the same way in that my hopes would be dashed and our trash bin would fill with empty bottles once more. She seemed to sense my hostility as her face saddened in what I could tell was a cross between guilt and or pity, _neither of which I had much patience for. _Silently, almost remorsefully she bared the cutting knife and made the first crisp chop into the stalks of celery, busying her hands as she talked. "I realized I'd missed your father's birthday this morning…" Oh, _Oh so she finally noticed eh?_

Truth be told, my father's birthday was three months ago back in August. On the 14th just like it's always been. I remember because I've always made a point to celebrate it whether Mom was present or not. Each year I'd make a run down to the bakery on Risembool Street and pick out a few of the petifore cakes with white icing. They'd always been his favorites, Ms. Pinako would always happily reminisce those exact words as she'd wrap up my order. In pink tissue paper always, _real men wear pink proudly she'll always tell me. _After I've paid she'll always hand me a sand tart, _on the house sonny,_ for myself on the way out. I'd gobble the powder sugar doused things like water as a kid and the smell of the almond filled crust still made my mouth water even now.

After that, I'd stop by the police station where Jelso and Zanpano would always toss me a can of beer they'd keep stored at the back of the fridge all year. It's the same brand the station has permitted the officers to keep since forever and I always have to laugh at the busty blonde decked out in cowboy gear offering up a tray of cold pints on the can, _Bang Kaboom Beer indeed. _From there I bike all the way back to the cemetery and kick back next to the grave they'd set up for him after the accident. There's an empty space of grass and dirt next to him so Mom can lay with him after he dies so I usually sit there and set out his gifts. The cakes I leave on a space on the small ledge given from his tombstone since honestly I wouldn't eat them myself and it's a sentiment really. The beer however I'll snap open with s pop and pour out over the grass spanning in front of his stone. _Since every man deserves at least one drink on his birthday even if said man is dead._

Still even with the number of birthdays she's missed up to this point, I had to reign myself in from lashing out on the fact she did look sincerely sad at having not been there as she stared down at the cutting board, hand clutching the knife's handle so tight her knuckles were turning paler than her actual skin. "I know I haven't been the ideal mother to you Zolf. Not even remotely in such a long time and I can't say how sorry I am but what I can say is I'll do everything and anything I can to stop that and be better to you and our life here from now on…I promise. I…I even got a new job." _Color me surprised, _hearing that I nearly spewed bits and pieces of red delicious all over the table as she gave me a small smile, evidently proud of herself. Mom hadn't held a steady job in about five years. We'd been getting by on money and good wishes sent by family up till now. I was working from a scholarship I'd earned in the entrance exam at the academy so thankfully we'd never had to worry about tuition.

Falling back into the sound of the carrots being cut into bits for a stew, I sighed and looked up hopefully at the figure of my mom in the kitchen. The sight oddly enough was calming to me after all the years of madness I'd endured with my mother up to this point. _Maybe…just maybe she'll actually manage to drag herself back out this time. _I bit my lip offhand as I went over the possibilities in my head as mom started to cut the chicken she'd bought into thin strips. "So Zolf, do you have anything fun things planned for your holiday break? I know the academy is giving you kids at least a week off." Confident I could steer this in the direction I needed, I smiled and tilted my head back at the smells of dinner cooking, mind wandering to a familiar shark-toothed grin.

"Actually Mom, I was gonna go out with my boyfriend on a few dates and I was even thinking it's time you two meet." Mom paused and glanced at me in surprise as she set water on the stove to boil. "You have a boyfriend Zolf? Since when?" I grinned as her dark blue eyes appeared like that of a doe. "Mhmm! And we've been dating for about a month now." Honestly I was expecting a number of outcomes from a woman finding out her teenage son was in a homosexual relationship with another man, for a month even. I'd hoped she wouldn't faint or throw pans around, nothing too dramatic.

What I didn't count on was the shrill squeal of happiness that shot through my ears like nails on a chalkboard nor that I'd be suddenly enveloped in a tight squishy _mom _hug, the woman nearly squeezing the life out of me. "Oh my sweet little robin's found his first love! Zolfy that's wonderful!" After I'd wheezed out a hoarse _Thank you _and she realized I was nearly turning blue, she let go but not before kissing the top of my head as if I was her baby boy all over again. "Tell me all about him then, I want to know everything!"

So with that I gave her all the details I could, Mom especially confused with _what kind of a mother would name her son after a biblical sin and what kind of father would allow it. _To which I could only give a simple shrug, knowing from personal experience that Greed's mother and father were exactly _that kind _people. Mom seemed hesitant though after I'd mentioned the motorcycle and the fact that he was a year older than me, smacking the spoon that she'd been stirring the stew with down on the counter saying "He'd better be the perfect gentleman if he expects to receive my blessing to date my little robin!" After I'd made sure the wooden spoon was away and no longer a danger I peeked back up over the counter whining. "Mom, we're already dating you know…and Greed is a gentleman mostly. He just messes around a lot is all."

Mom brought her spoon up trying a taste of the broth brewing with all the meat and vegetables before pilfering through the spice cabinet for salt huffing softly. "Yes I'm aware sweetie. But as a parent I have to review his actions very carefully to make sure he'd be a positive influence on you in a relationship. For example if you two ended up getting married…" "MOM!" I looked at her incredulously, dark red painting my cheeks not nearly showing how flustered my mind became from simply that word. _I mean it'd be nice eventually I admit and Greed's so sweet and protective and warm when we're cuddli-_BUT we've only been dating for a month, still way too early to be getting hopes up over something as silly _but nice _as that.

I realized I'd still been in dreamland as my mom started talking again so I shook myself of blushing thoughts to listen. "What? It's a perfectly logical thought Zolf. I wouldn't mind if you ended up marrying a man but I do want to meet this boy before your relationship goes any further just in case I need to set him straight." _Funny how all this protective diligent mom stuff this hasn't occurred to you until after a FULL MONTH mom…_Still it was an opportunity nonetheless for me to get the two together, Mom would meet Greed and see he's obviously a nice guy and leave it at that and Greed would finally get to meet my very eager but well-meaning direct line of family.

It was perfect, during dinner I asked mom about the following morning and if she'd like to go to which she happily replied yes, putting all my plans smoothly into motion. Texting Greed the details quickly on my phone, I enjoyed one of the first nice home-cooked meals with my mother for the first time in ages. After we'd set out details and guidelines for tomorrow(_not mentioning marriage being one of them_) we didn't do too much talking since we were quite occupied with the food in our plates but it was still heaven compared to all those nights of sitting alone in my bed texting friends while munching who knows what from Xingese takeout.

We both decided to get to bed early would be best since I'd told her somebody would be coming by to help get everything ready in the morning. _Though in all honesty I may have fibbed just a bit and said it was some professional stylist Greed had been buddies with, _Eh what's one little lie gonna do right? So with many hopeful thoughts for the following morning I fell into a peaceful slumber, my bed and pillow not so unpleasantly smelling of Greed from our time there earlier. Reveling in the scent, my eyelids fluttered closed as sleep took over.

As I awoke, I was no longer in my bed but strapped to a stone table in a massive dark room lit by several torches all at certain points. As my focus cleared I realized, in surprise then horror that each were placed at a point of a giant transmutation circle, torches set at each five points of the pentagram my table rested inside. I tried to call for help but I found I had no voice, calls becoming more frequent as I realized in my mute horror that all the lines in the circle had been etched in blood. The entire room now reeked of it in a dense fog of stench so heavy I almost gagged.

My observations of my surroundings paused however as a sound echoed off the stone walls, a door far off was shoved open, bright light pouring through the entrance stinging my eyes. In my blurred vision I could make out two figures entering through the door before it shut again subduing my vision to what was shown by the torch light. I could still hear it though, even though I couldn't see them, I could hear the two sets heavy footsteps as they padded across the stone floor. A dark chuckle rang through the putrid air I was forced to breathe, my eyes going wide with recognition of whom my captor was. "Hmm seems our precious patient has finally awakened, how fortuitous…" _Hohenheim! That creepy bastard, I should've known it'd be him. _Even now I couldn't help but grimace as his smug arrogant features became illuminated by the torchlight as he neared the table.

I didn't care that I had no voice and threw as many curses and obscenities at the man as I possibly could, using every cuss in my repertoire despite the fact it only seemed to amuse the infuriating man as he let out a great booming laugh that ricocheted all across the great room. Reaching forward he gripped my jaw between his thumb and forefinger preventing me from mocking him any further. As he leaned forward tilting his head from side to side observing me closely as if I were some mere lab rat, I deeply felt the urge to thrash my head away and bite at his hand. The overall fury and contempt in my eyes only seemed to humor him greater as a disturbingly wide grin spread across his normally stoic face striking a chord of fear inside me. "He's got such a feisty spirit doesn't he dearest? Perhaps he'll even survive the procedure."

An eerie giggle rang through my ears as the only other figure I had sensed walk in with him stepped into the light revealing herself as none other than Greed's mother Dante though for the strangest reason her skin seemed much paler and age-ridden than the lush features I had seen her with earlier. "Oh yes darling, I couldn't agree more. Seems our son's little pet has the most atrocious temper." However her expression darkened to one of clear disgust as she crossed her arms over her chest at the mention of this _procedure_. "Humph even if his body does endure the overall stress, I have no intention of adding him to our lovely family dear. Seven kids are plenty enough."

She shot her husband a pointed look to which he nodded vehemently in agreement removing his grip from my chin much to my relief. "Of course dearest, I will take necessary precautions with dose. I wouldn't want him harming our son any longer than he already has." At the mention of Greed, my eyes widened as I fully lost control of my anger, voice suddenly coming back as I fought against my restraints with my palms glowing from the surge in emotions. "You arrogant sickos! You think I have a temper now? Let me off this table and I'll show you just how angry I can be! I'll paint this entire room red with your blood and decimated remains!" My outburst seemed to give them both a surprise as Dante walked to stand securely behind her husband murmuring disapprovingly, "Such revolting violence…"

I shot her a murderous glare before grinning sadistically at her _beloved _husband whom at the moment was regarding me as if I were a mere insect blocking his path. "Just try to end me, old man! It'll be the biggest fucking mistake you'll ever make, and trust me. Even if you do manage to do away with me, Greed will find out and he'll kick both your asses!" Never in all my life had I snapped as bad as I had right now, but I just felt such searing rage burn through my veins even as I threw my head back laughing like the madman I was. "I belong to him now! And he's mine! So do your worst, you twisted old fruit! Cuz I guarantee the moment he figures out who took me from him, he'll gut both you and your wife like a fish!"

With that I laid my head back, chest heaving as I glared fiercely up at them both, arms still twisting and writhing in their restraints. They should have been nervous, terrified, fuck they should've been pissing themselves by now. I'd never gotten this bad before but for once I knew I'd be more than satisfied to end it all with a boom. However, after a few moments of silence, Hohenheim scoffed. _That fucker scoffed, _and gazed at me like I was little more than a child having a temper tantrum. "I have no doubt my son will find out what's to become of you, in fact he already has. The only one without a clue here_, boy_, is you Mr. Zolf. It's stifling just how little you realize what great hurt you've caused my son"

I knew he was just trying to unravel me, get inside my head but I couldn't help the shudder of despair that went through me at that moment. "G-Greed knows I'm here…? Why h-hasn't he stopped you then huh? Answer me that, why isn't he here?" Dante finally spoke up once more at this, her expression displaying a sheer delight at the answer. "Oh but he is, sweetie! Would it make you more comfortable to see him before we begin?" _What would make me COMFORTABLE is for these damn straps to be loosened so I can blow both of you to smithereens! _But the woman seemed completely benign to what I'd prefer at the moment as she turned around staring into complete darkness as if someone was there, _that or more likely she doesn't give a shit. _"Oh darling! Come here my child, Zolf wants to see you!" To my utter shock and fear, someone really was there as footsteps padded across the stone floor, soft clicks resounding with each step hinting to the presence of claws as Dante beckoned the figure still. "Yes there you go! C'mon then my beautiful boy, come show your nice friend how pretty you've become."

_He's here…He hadn't come in with those two, that I know for certain…He's been here the entire time…why…why didn't he do anything to help me then? _Finally shaking myself from my thoughts, I lurched forward against my restraints calling out to him, the smallest hint of hope mixed with fear clear as a bell in my voice. "Greed! Is that you? Greed talk to me please, what did they do to you? Greed please!" The only answer I got was silence as the steps came closer to the center of the circle before they stopped just outside the light. Even with the little light I had I could still make out Greed's tall figure as it stood there still at a statue, _just looking at me. _

Dante clapped her hands in some sick sense of adoration walking over to him though still staying in the light. "There's my gorgeous child! Oh don't be so bashful, come into the light so we can get a good look at you." My stomach churned from sheer nausea at her words as I struggled still trying to see him as he walked forward finally. "Greed…? Greed help me please, I don't like this… I'm frightened, I don't like this place. Greedy talk to me, please baby just say something! I need you to…" My voice died in my throat as light finally enveloped Greed's approaching figure, but something was terribly wrong. _No…this wasn't Greed, it wasn't my Greed at all…I…I doubt it was even human. _

Though it carried the physique of a human and walked on two legs, its appearance resembled hardly anything like that of a normal human being. It was tall and wore leather pants just like my Greed had but not much else. However unlike the sun kissed tan skin I'd come to adore and layer with kiss after kiss, torch flames flickered and reflected off of a dark hard surface that covered his entire being in a haunting dark gray tone more similar to stone than any kind of skin I knew. Long beautifully muscled arms that had held me tenderly earlier that day with hands that stroked and caressed me so carefully now appeared monstrous in their smooth hard covering, ending in hands like that of a demon with long lethal sharp claws extended from each finger, his feet which had scratched against the room's floors earlier baring similar claws on each toe.

What struck me the most though was its head and face. Dante seemed unable to hold back her joy finally and cooed at the creature that towered over her so menacingly, leaning up on her toes to kiss his black snout. Nothing like the straight strong nose I'd nip out of affection when we'd walk home or he'd surprise me during lunch. _And what became of the cute shark-toothed grin surrounded by tempting lips I'd come to completely adore and love as much as the man that came with it…? _Only to be replaced by these ferocious fanged jaws of some sort of beast he'd become, poised in an eternal snarl even with the neutral expression his face held now. But what broke me completely were the kind deep amethyst eyes that had stared so deeply and lovingly into mine countless times were now narrowed to feral slits and surrounded by a cold black where the whites of his eyes once were.

Even with such a fierce face though, the eyes drooped in an ashamed sadness as they connected with mine and I knew then, even with the blood red lines running down and over his eyes across a smooth rock hard skull void of spikey dark brown strands to rustle playfully when messing around. _It really was him, _as much as I wanted to cry and sob at what they'd done to him, there was no doubt that this…golem, _this demon in front of me _was in fact the man I loved. "G-Greed…oh god my s-sweet Greed…" I didn't care that my voice had become so hoarse and pitiful as tears pooled at my eyes and threatened to spill forth. _Let them see me break and weep…Hell let them laugh at me…_I didn't care since I could see or chose to see unlike them the concern that flashed through ghostly violet eyes as he saw my eyes start to water with fresh tears.

Dante finally returned her gaze back to me to smile and patted my cheek gently even as I jerked away from the cold heartless touch. "Oh don't despair dearie. We'll get him back to the way he was, that's why we need you here." Without me even realizing it, Hohenheim had walked back a few feet to a space in the transmutation, rearing my head back to him in fear as he slammed both hands down completing the connection. As blood etched runes and symbols started to glow all around me, Dante gripped my neck forcing my gaze back to hers as she smirked still so cold and calm even as the entire room became illuminated by the red glow below us. "Now be a good boy and give our son what he needs" With that she clutched my neck tight in her grip, smiling even as I gasped and choked for air in her unusually strong hold.

Suddenly unimaginable pain shot through my entire body as if each and every one of my bones and tendons were snapping all at once. A scream caught in my throat as Dante still held my neck tight in her hand. Hohenheim's stagnant expression, Dante's psychotic smile and Greed's remorse filled look burned into my mind as a ringing filled my ears perhaps from the transmutation happening below that got louder and louder.

With a shout, I shot out of my bed in a cold sweat throwing my palms forward in defense only to realize I was back in my bed at home on my usual street. Letting out a shuddering breath, I shakily got up once my legs would finally move as the same ringing that had plagued my ears in my dream rung continuously now from the door downstairs as someone repeatedly jabbed the doorbell. _A dream…it was just a dream Zolf…nothing more. _Taking a few calming breaths, I stumbled down stairs, senses still numb from sleep as I stared none too happily at the clock on the wall that read it was only 6:30 in the damn morning. _Who the hell is even up this early the first Saturday of break? And making house calls at that!_

Frustration a much needed outlet to distract me and help me forget the horrifying nightmare I'd had, I tore open the door ready to tell whatever Jehovah's witness or vacuum salesman who was living the early bird gets the worm lifestyle to fuck off only to have countless fabrics, dresses and other assorted piles of clothes shoved into my arms as what looked like a walking pineapple from my cloth impaired vision strut its way into my house already naming off demands left and right. "Good you're awake, Greed did say you were an early riser. Now then, _heavens this place is a wreck! _And I can see well more like smell you haven't showered yet so after we've brewed me some coffee that'll be first on _your _to do list. Anyhow where is my fabulous beauty to be?"

Throwing down the clothes and other materials on the couch with an agitated huff, I reared my gaze back to said walking pineapple who now appeared to be in fact what I suppose can pass for a man due to the flat chest. However the feminine face and smooth curvy hips along with his dark green hair tied back with a purple scrunchy were making me doubt my own assumption. "And just who may I ask are you? I'm friends with officers down at the station so you'd best answer quickly before I give them a call." I said sternly fixing him with a skeptical glare as eyes of a familiar shade of violet locked onto mine as a smirk tugged at the boy's lips. "Ah sorry, Dad's always telling me I talk too much. Guess this is why." With a flick of his wrist, the boy pulled the scrunchy loose letting wave after wave of dark green hair fall to rest at his lower back in sharp points. _Somebody hates split ends I guess…_

"I'm Envy, Greed's younger brother. Can't tell you how nice it is to finally meet the strapping young alchemist I've heard _so_ much about." My expression must've been pretty comical with my cheeks dusted a fair pink and my golden eyes wide as Envy fell into a fit of giggles, probably misunderstanding my embarrassment over the statement instead of the reality only I and Greed probably knew and was laughing his ass off at right now that this was Greed's transvestite brother Envy whom I'd mistaken formerly as his lover/girlfriend when he was in full drag that fateful night at the Halloween carnival. "Ha! Ahahaha! You should see your face! Gosh you really are cute, no wonder Greed's been acting like such a love struck oaf lately. And you're just his type too." He remarked with a smirk as he paced around me in a circle, looking at me like a piece of meat up for inspection as my eyebrows raised high in befuddlement at the comment.

"Type? Greed has a type?" I wondered aloud much to his amusement as he let out a soft chortle shrugging as he pilfered through the scattered materials I'd left on the couch. "But of course! Everyone prefers a certain type of person over another especially when it comes to lovers. And Greed's always been pining for somebody juuust like you." The look I shot him giving a clear sense of my confusion, he grinned with two sewing needles set in his teeth as he gather a few dresses into his arms motioning to me with a pointed finger. "You've got a cute face and luscious hair, honestly I have to ask what shampoo do you use? _So shiny! _But despite that, you've got a strong Amestrian nose and cheekbones and even though from I heard that you are the '_girl' _of the relationship," He emphasized this with air quotes in what I assume was a subtle hint he'd guessed I'd be on bottom during sex, _though I wouldn't complain about that at all in the first place to be honest,_ " You still carry a very confident and domineering persona and posture. So you're a pretty little thing to look at but underneath there's a hell of a lot of fight to go with that beauty. A perfect does of Beauty and Beast."

With that he stuck the needles into the bundle of clothes and ribbon he was carrying to give me a smirk. Despite his bossy entrance and um…dressing habits, I couldn't help but smile back with a sense Envy was probably just as _special _in the same sense as his brother if not more by his wild appearance. "Interesting hypothesis I suppose. And yes I'm Zolf Jae Kimblee just so introductions can be in order. Most people just call me Kim or Kimblee though, nice to meet you too Envy." With a grin I patted his shoulder gently, Envy staring at me in disbelief before chuckling and grinning right back. "Hmm I'll call you Kimblee then. I like that name and you're seriously something else, most people just gape and drool like idiots when I ramble like that."

With a short laugh he dropped a bag that had been strapped to his shoulder down on the floor with a heavy thud, emptying the contents out revealing possibly the largest collection of cosmetics and hair care supplies and tools I'd ever seen. "Anyways all things aside, I'll be your styling assistant to help with your mother this morning. You just tell me where your bathroom and outlets are and I'll handle the rest. Is she awake by the way?" As he leaned down to pick up a curling and flat iron as well as hairdryer and assorted hairsprays, I was more than intrigued when his casual jean shorts slid up to partially reveal the better half of a crimson inked tattoo on his left thigh identical to the one on Greed's left hand. "Uh no but I can go wake her up now if ya like…hey, just out of curiosity do all your siblings have that tattoo? I know Greed has one on his hand."

At the mention, Envy shot straight up and tugged down his shorts to cover it up as he waltzed rather quickly into the kitchen not meeting my eye as he smiled. "Eh? Oh yeah now that you mention it I guess we do. It's the ouroboros, the sign of the infinite ya know, snake eating its own tail and all. It's just a family thing ya know? Heh heh kind of lame I know." _Well it was sounding pretty badass until you shot it down just now, _I thought somberly as I followed him through the hallway making sure he didn't make any wrong turns. "Funny, Greed's never told me about it or that all his siblings had it…" Turning on his heel, Envy only smiled and with a tip of his head was off to the races again, setting up this and that. "Yeah Greedo's never been very fond of bringing his love life home to uh _meet the family _if ya get my drift. He and Dad have never really seen eye to eye and he's definitely not a momma's boy either."

_So yeah Greed hates both his parents I get it, _still though I could see why Greed had been so gun ho about running off to rescue his little brother that night at the carnival. Even though he was basically telling someone he just met that his older brother hated their parents guts, there was just a certain fondness that would pass through his eyes as he talked about him. _Envy really did care about his big brother deep down_. "Yeah I've been to breakfast with him and three of the 'sins' so I understand there's tension." At this Envy actually looked up from the colorfully array of nail polish he'd set out and gave me a goofy face whistling softly. "Woohoohoo~! So you've already seen us at mealtime and you're still sticking around? Keh! Damn you're a keeper for sure, Greed better not tip the canoe on this one."

I couldn't help the blush that flew across my face at that but still I suppose it was true that had been a truly terrifying event for me. Just thinking about how all of them together would be like at dinnertime gave me the shivers. But even then I knew I'd still go through it if I had to. Fuck call me a romantic sap but at this point I'd do anything for Greed if he asked me to. Envy suddenly jarred me out of my thoughts though as he slapped my back none too gently and grinned tying his hair back again. "Now that we've gotten the small talk out of the way, hop to it. We've got a makeover to do!" And as I walked in to gently rouse my mother from slumber, I couldn't help the slight terror that rushed through my heart over what the palm tree haired stylist in my living room had planned for my mother as he nearly sashayed his way into the restroom to run her a bath. _It'll be interesting at least. _

Authors Note: Hey again I'm so sorry with how long updates have taken for any and all readers out there. Hope this long chapter made up for it. Originally I'd planned on making it longer but since I've now officially broken my record for longest word count in any of my fics I decided to wrap it up. We finally see a bit of Greed in his Ultimate Shield form which was very fun to write about ^^ and I slipped Envy in there. His character is pretty hard to pin when his relationship to his brother in this is civil compared to his anime self who hates him. Sorry if it's OC. Anywho since it's summer I really will try and do better on updates, next chapter for this fairly soon since again I'd already written it out. Please stay tuned and Toodle-loo!


End file.
